


Playing the Roles Right

by ArminKirschtien



Series: Play the Part Right Au fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crossdressing, D&D AU, Dragons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Growing Up, Jean Is A Little Shit, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Princes & Princesses, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skyrim AU, Slow Burn, There is Ereri but it's minor I promise, lots of triggering stuff be warned, other minor ships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 89,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminKirschtien/pseuds/ArminKirschtien
Summary: Jean, a famous knight from Solitude is asked by the high king to go on a special quest that, if done successfully, could land him chance at being king. All he has to do is save a princess from the tallest room in the tallest tower protected by a dragon. How easy (and cliche) could it be?Well, it all goes down hill when the beautiful princess he went out to save was not a princess, but a Prince that has no idea where he is, why he's there, and why Jean saved him.Turns out, both of them are in for the adventure of a lifetime when they return back to the High King.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Series: Play the Part Right Au fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681954
Comments: 39
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read each chapter there will be warnings of either ship warnings or trigger warnings so you know what you’re reading. This is the first chapter, my girl in another area code who helped me beta this was @themightyscoot (tumblr) and this fic is dedicated to the one year anniversary of the Jearmin server i’ve had and i’m so proud that it’s still growing. This is just a prologue to see if you like the story, it’s based heavily off of Skyrim or just DnD in general, you don’t need to know either of those things to enjoy but having some background in each will help you understand a few things. Enjoy~

One last quick slash of his sharp, steel blade had the monstrous and murderous beast down for the count, it's body bleeding out as it howled out it's last breath.

"Finally, that bastard was a stubborn one." Jean wiped his brows of sweat and dirt from a good battle. "Though he died fighting, and kept fighting until his last breath, an honorable beast that deserves nothing more than a full belly and a smile on its face in the afterlife."

"Well aren't you the noble one?" The trapped lady snickered, her hands tied up in chains. 

"You could say that, yes." The knight chuckled under his breath, grabbing the cell key off of the Cyclops monster.

A fair skinned maiden was locked in a prison cell in the forbidden mines underneath the tallest mountain in the land. She had been reported missing for a week now, her father paying good money to find her dead or alive. Jean, of course, took the job, being one of the best (if not THE best) Paladin in all of Paradise. Jean was able to bribe the grieving father, betting that if he brought her home alive, not only would he get the money, but a horse as well. 

The father agreed, saying he already had a fine, young mare ready for any knight who desired her aid.

"Here you go, ma'am. Are you injured?" He asked as he unlocked the cage, his golden eyes glancing down at her. She shook her head, Jean undoing the locks on her hands. 

"No, the Cyclops actually fed me and kept me well. It was just scary, and gross, and I hated every second. He gave me raw meat and expected me to drink some mystery liquid he got from deeper in the caves." She ranted, getting up and showing him 2 large barrels by the front of her cage. "It glows blue and smells of moss and rain. Apparently there's rocks or...eggs inside, but apparently the beast drank it so it must be somethin'."

"Good thing there is an abandoned wooden cart outside, this might be chuarus egg saliva solution." Jean explained as the maiden squinted at him in confusion.  
"There are large, bug-like creatures called Chuarus that live in dam caves. To keep their eggs safe, they create a spit solution to, in a way 'glue' their eggs together and keep them safe. Apparently the eggs and the spit can be used for potions and tonics."

The maiden offered to help carry a barrel out to the entrance of the mines, finding that abandoned wooden cart Jean talked about and propping her barrel in their next to Jeans.

"Alright, off we go back to your town, your father will be pleased, and so will my wallet." The knight chuckled, eyeing the sun overhead of them both.

Late afternoon, we should hurry and get back before dark.

"Hop on in the cart, it's going to be a long walk, but most of it is downhill, so you can sit with the barrels and relax some." Jean offered, and the maiden fist-bumped the air, hopping on along the ride.

The maiden started to play with her short hair, taking in the fresh summer air again after so long kf being trapped up in a cage. Her outfit was muddy, her face and hair a mess, yet she was still stunning in the dusk lighting of the country.

"So, I never asked, but what is your name?" The knight asked, listening to the birds chirp and watching a fox dash by them. The maiden behind him laughed, putting her hood up to protect her from the sun.

"My name is Hitch, wealthy lady who works on a horse farm but wants to work in gardening." She chuckled, and Jean turned back to look at her up and down in the sunlight. She had tan skin, short blonde hair with a slight wave to it. She was beautiful, a perfect woman made for bearing kids and keeping them safe from danger. Hitch saw the knight eye her up and down, and she crossed her legs and huffed.

"Lookin' for a lady? M'sorry to say but I'm already assigned a man from across the country. He'll get our business into the big city, and I heard he's quite the character." She went on, and Jean only shrugged. 

"Worth a shot."

It was dusk when they finally arrived back at the maidens village, her father ever so happy to see his daughter again, and her fiance on a horse, ready to meet her. It looks like he arrived earlier today, probably waiting for Jean to return with good news. He wasn't the prettiest of guys, that bowl-cut could use a good sheer, but Hitch seemed to cling onto him quick.

"Thank you so much for bringing my daughter back," Hitch's father shook Jean's hand eagerly. "You're always welcome here in town, anytime you need aid, we're here for you."

The town's people gathered around with torches, clapping and running over to Hitch, checking on her. People cheered Jean's name, claiming he was a hero.

Though of course he already knew that.

"Well thank you, I'm glad I could be of service." Jean grinned with triumph. "I would like to seek my reward now, I must be on my way."

"Oh of course!" The older man agreed, gesturing Jean to follow him to the stable. "This fine mare here is my baby, I've raised her to be the beautiful battle horse she is today. Your gold reward is in her pouch on the side, and I even packed some food and water." 

Jean checked the horses pouch for the gold, seeing a small brown bag with 200 gold inside. Thought the reward was 350… Jean thought, but he brushed it aside for now.

"But, I would recommend staying at the in for tonight, sir." Hitch's father suggested in a worrisome tone. "It is dangerous to travel at night, and I'm sure we have an extra bed for you to rest up in."

"Of course we do, we don't have many visitors…" The innkeeper picked up, eyeing Jean with almost glowing eyes. She was a fine lady, darker skinned, most likely a Redguard. Her outfit was scandalous to say the least, her breast popping out over her corset and her curly hair covering her back.

Jean, of course, took the offer. Hitch thanked him one last time, blowing him a kiss before heading inside to further meet her fiance.

Jean went inside the inn, many of the townsfolk drinking and singing. The knight sang along to some of the more famous tunes he knew growing up, and was successfully able to flirt with the lovely innkeeper. 

Despite what the Redguard said, they had plenty of visitors since Hitch's Fiance Marloe was in town, a nobleman from up northeast. Their wedding was soon so people already started filling in. Though Jean didn't mind, it meant more people to tell his stories too, more women to bed, and more mead to drink. 

"It's dying down a bit in here," the Redguardian woman walked over to Jean, cleaning a tanked with a dirty cloth. He turned around on his seat and finished up his glass. 

"Yeah, it's getting late, everyone's going to be tired and sore in the morning. Especially me, carrying that wagon back really did a number on my shoulders and legs. But that Chuarus spit and their eggs will make me a happy man with a full wallet."

"Oh?" She questioned, a smile on her face. She placed the cup down, leaning over the bar. Jean didn't have a chance to look her in the eyes before the woman's cleavage was on display from her dress. She chuckled at his behavior and Jean finally looked up at her with a smirk on his own lips. "We can't have our hero here being sore, can we? The beds at the inn aren't the best of quality...well, besides mine, of course. I would hate to have you lay in the same bed all these others lay in."

"Are you inviting me to your bed tonight?" Jean inquired, reaching out to cup and caress the ladies face. "I would love to say yes, but I'm afraid you have other intentions in mind, and I'm a very upfront kind of man, so tell me…"

Jean leaned in to whisper in her ear, the woman biting her bottom lip before the inn doors slammed open, the people still awake in the main room turned to see who it was.

"I'm looking for a knight named Jean Kirschtien!"


	2. You Want Me to do What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will finally start more of the story, and just continues to shove it in your face that, yes, Jean is an asshole, and no, he doesn't have a filter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was either Uri or Erwin as the High king...i'm so sorry Erwin fans but Uri doesn't get enough love anymore. I'll add Erwin in somehow.

Jean swirled around in his seat, looking up at the thin, almost jester looking man. He was soaked from the rain outside, looking panicked and dreadfully worried. He was almost bald, a bit of grey hair covered his crown and looked like a child, but obviously was much older than that, otherwise someone would be calling for their kid outside.

"That is me," Jean started off, and the jester turned to look at him. His golden eyes widened and his thin lips curved into a hopeful smile.

"Ah! Yes! I did find the right place! Sir! You must come with me!" The young man ran over and stopped right in front of Jean, holding his arms out to lead him to the doorway. 

"E-Excuse me?" Jean scoffed. "First of all, nobody, and I mean nobody orders me around like a damn surf, I got my title through hard work and dedication, don't treat me like I'm-"

"It's an order from the high king Uri Reiss, sir!"

Well, that changes everything now doesn't it?

"Oh? He's called for me now, has he?" Jean turned his full attention onto the jester, who smiled and nodded. 

"Yes, he shall explain more once you get there, but you must arrive at once. I have a carriage with a sleeping roll and food ready, but he has ordered me to call for you. I'm sure you'll be paid handsomely."

The innkeeper patted Jean on the shoulder. "You should go, I ain't leavin' anytime soon, so you can always come back. My doors are always open."

The knight smiled at her, tipping his head. He followed the young man out to his carriage, Jean's horse already in the care of a young lady dressed like the jester, petting her hair and feeding her spare apples.

"Connie! Did you grab- oh! That's what he looks like?" She squinted her brown eyes at the hero, in return he eyed her. "I was expecting...I don't know, a tall, blonde hero with muscles...not a farm boy." 

Jean scoffed, his hand reaching at his dagger. "Well excuse me, I've never heard such horrible, offensive things said so quickly. Do you really need me or not? Because I could say right back that you look like an inbred witch." 

"Whoa whoa whoa, don't insult witches like that," the jester, apparently named Connie, chuckled then started to laugh. The woman began laughing like a pig, confusing the knight that had just insulted her. People are suppose to be offended, intimidated by insults, yet these two were laughing their asses off like they heard the best joke in years.

Connie rolled his eyes and caught his breath before speaking again, pointing to his friend. "This is Sasha, she has a quick tongue and will probably steal your food. She has thick skin, won't take your bullshit kinda gal. The high king has hired her and I to find you and take you to the castle. He'll explain the mission, but if you have any other questions, don't be afraid to ask." Connie hopped into the carriage, almost dancing as he pointed at different items in the area.

Ya need any more water or food, just ask, and we have a dog in the back, so watch for him. He'll keep ya' warm." Connie began listing everything quickly, Jean barely able to keep up with his speaking. He hopped into the back, a small roof shielding him from the rain. Hitch waved to him from her window outside, and he waved back, a small smile on his face.

She blew a kiss to the knight, winking at him before a hand was on her shoulder. She turned to smile at her fiance, saying something Jean couldn't read lips for, the man walking to the window and waving at Jean as a thank you. He nodded his head and saluted to them, a wish of 'happy marriage' if they will. 

"She's a pretty Las," Sasha whispered, looking at Hitch as well, and Connie nodded. 

"Riverwood has a lot of pretty women in it," Connie chimed in, and Sasha chuckled, starting up the carriage. The two horses started to move and she turned around to see Jean sitting down next to her dog. 

"It has a lot of pretty women, and Connie says that every time. Why? Because he grew up here." She teased, and Connie bopped her in the back of her head playfully, both still giggling like school kids.

“You grew up in Riverwood? It’s such a small, pitiful town, and it’s even right outside the shipping capital. Why not just move there? The only good thing about it is it’s safe away from dragons and has ok beer.” Jean rolled his eyes, leaning against the wooden walls of the carriage, the dogs head in his lap. Of course, he couldn’t deny that face a few pets and scratches behind the ear.

“Besides, it’s filled with families too scared to admit their part in the war, so they go into hiding. I’ve heard many families fleeing to small villages to hide, they’re all cowards.”

“Wow, aren’t you a ray of sunshine?” Connie huffed, head leaning in his hand. “Let me guess, you grew up in the safe, rich walls of Solitude? Sorry we couldn’t all get that luxury, my mother had 10 kids, she didn’t really have the time to make sure we all could be treated like spoiled brats.” 

Jean rolled his eyes, he shouldn't be surprised one of the two childish clowns came from such a small, penniless village like this.

The rain got louder around them, and Sasha’s fire in her lantern went out, and her two horses began to panic and kick. Sasha and Connie went to quickly re-lighting it, while Jean started to pet the dog. “Isn’t he a fun one?” Jean complained to the dog, who only closed his eyes, falling asleep. Jean should probably take the dog’s advice and get some sleep. He misses his bed back at home with his mother, and he missed Solitude now that the jester brought it up; it’s his true home. Grabbing the sleeping roll he had back there he began to settle in.

He rolled around for a few minutes before finding a comfortable place to lay. Connie looked back at the resting knight and sighed.

“Ain’t he a prince charming?” Connie grumbled, Jean easily over-hearing him despite the downpour. “He’s all looks, but he’s got the mouth of an alcoholic father and a cocky brute mixed together. I’ve heard stories of him, but no one ever talked about his fucking attitude.”

“Well, the people who told us the stories were all young women, he’s no doubt wooed them into a state where they’ve fallen in love. C’mon, if you fell in love with a guy who treated you like a queen, you’d be pretty wooed.” Sasha laughs, and her friend only rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, I'd be wooed, but it doesn’t excuse this guy’s behavior. He’s another spoiled brat.”

“Connie…” Sasha sighed with sorrowful eyes, looking over at her friend. Connie looked back at her, and the young man let out a long breath. 

It was silent through the night, Connie and Sasha taking turns sleeping and driving the horses closer and closer to Solitude. The rain picked up over the night, getting heavy enough to start thundering, a few flashes of lighting hitting the ground around the carriage, stirring Jean around in his sleep some. 

When Jean finally awoke, they arrived to the capital; the front guards nodding at Connie and Sasha when they confirmed they were servants of the king. Jean only partly listened, looking up the hill at his old house right outside of Solitude. A small lumber farm down the street, he could see the mill from here. He wonders if his mother is in town, buying bread or eggs for a new recipe or buying clothes for a new get together with some friends.

“Alright Jean, We’ll drive you to the front of the blue palace, then I’ll lead ya inside. Otherwise you’ll be kicked out.” Connie hummed, turning around to see Jean’s tousled hair and dark undereye bags. “Well aren’t you a beauty in the morning? Get up! We’re here, put on your best face for the king. He’s not a morning person either, so don’t say anything stupid.”

Sasha drove them all up the front of the blue palace, the giant blue door underneath a beautiful outdoor hallway covered in flowers and stone features. It’s been a while since Jean’s been home, and he can tell they’ve definitely cleaned the castle up some, maybe some renovation.

The large grey poodle got out of the carriage, running over to the front guards and sniffing them, walking around them and tripping them under their feet. The tall guards laughed, and the dog happily hopped around as they were playing. Connie smiled and waved. “We’ll leave him out here to run around, it was a long trip. Make sure he doesn’t eat the flowers!” 

The guards all nodded, and Jean hummed in approval, they all seemed to be more relaxed guards, better than the strict ones he grew up next to in training. Connie seemed to be friends with everyone too.

Walking inside, Jean felt a shiver of warm air hit him, two men eyeing him up and down for any obvious weapons besides his axe and sword, and let him pass once they saw Connie walking in.

“Springer, you’re back.” One lifted up his helmet to smile at him. “I see you found the knight, great job, you’ll be rewarded with your gold once everything gets settled in, we’ll take it from here.”

Connie nodded, patting Jean on the back. “Remember what I said.” He whispered, Jean eyeing him strangely before he ran off down one of the two halls. The guards opened another set of doors, leading the way to the throne. Jean followed, looking at every flower, painting, and piece of art he saw pass by, trying to distract himself from his anxiety of meeting the king.

Getting closer, he could overhear a conversation between the king, his steward, and a commoner.

“I never said I would allow that, it’s too miniscule of a problem for the king to worry about it now-”

Jean looked up at a man talking with the king’s steward, the man himself right beside him in his chair, sitting up straight and eyeing the two men.

"Now I never said I would think of it," the king interrupted, and both men turned to look at their king. The young man fixed his hair, squinting at his steward. "Brother, please, I know plenty of men who would kill for a small job with bandits. I use small troubles like these to test some of our men, see if they're ready for the real world.” The king smiled and snapped his fingers.

“In fact, I have 3 whole recruitment armies in the yard outside, all of them still young and learning. Whichever...let's say 3 men accept the challenge, I will allow them to train in our castle yard as full grown soldiers of the castle."

The king's steward, his brother, stared at the king with wide-eyes, shocked and baffled. "But they just turned 18, the men outside! They would be too young too-"

"The day a boy kills another...he becomes a man. There will be bandits in that cave, and it will be dealt with. Whatever the men find in there is their treasure to keep." The king looked at the nobleman with a smile. 

"My steward here shall announce the job to the training yard outside. Which ever three men or women take it up, explain to them what you need sir. The payment you will hand over for my help can be handed over to me once your needs are met. I will give you and my three soldiers a week to fix the problem. If they die, I will look to hire more professional men for the job. You are dismissed."

The nobleman nodded and grinned, wiping the nervous sweat off of his forehead. "T-Thank you, m'lord! I will make sure to pay once everything is done."

The steward, grumbling in annoyance of his brother, took the man outside to the city's courtyard, leaving just the king, Jean, and the guard beside him.

"My Lord, we have another guest." The guard spoke loudly, his voice echoing through the room. The king raised his head at the man, then down to Jean. The knight could now see the king better.

He was a thin, short man with almost white hair with a blonde glow. He had piercing blue eyes and slight bags under his eyes from countless sleepless nights in the castle. He wore not but a simple dark blue robe with yellow and green belts and ropes. His hood was down, and his robe was pulled up to show off his fancy, elegant boots. He put on his best smile to try and looked at Jean.

"Hello there, I'm High King Uri Reiss, and you are?"

Jean took a deep breath, almost choking on his spit before quickly getting on his knee and bowing. 

"I-I'm Jean Kirschtien, I heard you called for me?" The knight blurted out, stuttering over his words. The king's smile got wider and he nodded, almost amused.

"Ah! Yes, I've heard so many great things about you from my people. Your mother lives here too, yes? Such a sweet lady.” He hummed, rubbing his chin.

“But I've heard of your stories of saving lost citizens, killing beasts and...being overall a rogue vigilante, solving crime on your own?"

Jean's breath hitched, and he suddenly couldn't breathe. He...He wasn't being arrested, was he?! He was only helping people! It wasn’t his fault! He was born and raised here to learn and train to be a guard so he could help people-

"I was only joking, no need to be worried," the king laughed, and Jean looked up with a weak smirk on his face. W-Was...he really joking? Didn’t know he was the playful type.  
“O-Oh! I couldn’t tell, really.” Jean chuckled nervously, Uri gesturing for him to raise to his feet, so the night did, and then the king's royal guard whispered something to him. The king nodded and smiled at his guard. 

“Could you get everything ready, love?" He asked, and Jean looked surprised at the two. A king asking please? His guard should do it whether he likes it or not, well, that's how Jean thinks, especially if he was king. 

The guard nodded without another word, and the petite king's smile got even wider, his eyes hiding from his cheeks as he smiled. "Thank you, I'll make it up to you."

Why so polite for a monarch?

"You're the king, sir." The knight spoke up, both men looking at him with a confused look. "You shouldn't have to say please and thank you, and your royal guard here shouldn't expect anything in return for his work since it's his job to serve you."

He feels as if the gossip around this king was right. He’s never met the king in person, but he’s heard from his mother and her friends that he’s a softy. He doesn’t like violence and has been quiet about the civil war their country has been in for over 30 years. If Jean were to be king...well, of course he wouldn’t let anyone’s hurt feelings get in the way of what he wants.

It was silent in the palace for a good few seconds, and Uri was concerned his eyebrows were going to be permanently furrowed together in confusions after this. 

He said that out loud- shit.  
"Have you no filter?" Uri asked in an angry tone, and it was now Jean's turn to look confused and guilty. Uri sighed, and there were two guards ready walking towards Jean to escort him out. 

"N-No no no, let him stay… Kirschtein,” Uri rubbed his eyes and sighed. “I have a job for you, let's just get to the reason you're here before I let my men escort you out.”

Jean bowed his head, apologizing to the king. His Royal guard walked off down to the hall, giving Jean a sour look before leaving.

"So, I must ask of you a favor, a job, a mission from me personally." The king crossed his legs and sat up, looking Jean in the eyes. "It's the least you could do for your... earlier comment."

"Yessir, what would like me to do? No matter how long or dangerous, it will be done." The knight stood up straight and saluted on his name, and Uri smiled in pride at the young knight.

"I need you to save a princess."


	3. A Lesson in Chivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jean on his way to the forbidden castle to rescue princess Reiss, the knights finds a man on the road who's willing to help him, but in doing so, he runs into some new, and old faces that teach him a quick lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is Ereri in this fic. I know, I know, lots of people complain of Ereri taking over every fic ever, but I promise their relationship isn't the main event here, they're just a side pair to explore more of what's going on with the civil war in Jean's world. They don't do anything too lovey dovey, maybe just exchange glances here and there. Please understand I won't cloud this fic with them, it's focused on Jean and Armin's relationship. With that out of the way, enjoy

Jean's eyes widened looking up at the king. "A princess?"

"Yes. My niece, my beautiful girl, has been missing for a year now and nothing has been done about it since we cannot find her." 

Jean has never heard of this princess- well, he has but he never knew she went missing. Wouldn't there be a country wide panic?! He's never heard of her capturing until now, with the king himself-

"But, thanks to my lovely royal guard, we were able to spy on some thalmor elves. They've apparently had her locked up in Volkihar castle, using her for their own gratification and for money from me. I would send my royal guard… but I have just recently heard of your heroic actions and I find it quite fitting that a handsome, brave prince should save the princess, hm?"

The knight had no idea what to say. He would gladly take the offer without a second thought, but he was also trembling in his pants at the name 'Volkihar'. A castle so dangerous and deadly, it's illegal to even visit the island anymore.

"Oh, and I haven't forgotten your payment." Uri added on, tapping his chin. Jean nodded and listened to the king, waiting for his answer.

"You will get the choice to marry her, with my blessing."

"Sounds like a deal." Jean quipped, losing all anxiety when he heard he could  _ marry _ the princess of this country, he could be high king! He'll never have to work another day in his life, his mother could finally retire, he could settle down and focus on love. All he had to do was get a princess out of an old castle, easy enough.

"Glad you sound so enthusiastic. I had my royal guard ready some new potions and food for your trip. Your horse right now as we speak is getting fed and ready too. Even if you didn't accept, the least I could do is fancy up your horse and gear for such a well known hero my people speak of."

Jean knew Uri was just rubbing it in Jeans face about what he said earlier, but he couldn't care less anymore. He didn't even bother to excuse himself or thank the king before rushing down the hall to his noble steed outside.

  
  


\---

  
  


"Is this her?" The Royal guard asked Jean, gesturing towards the light brown horse, her black hair matching her black hooves and nose, white dots covering her back.

"That's her alright. Just got her yesterday, she's a pretty one aint she? Trained a war horse, only 4." Jean flattered his horse, petting his nose and hair as the guard packed Jean's stuff up on her sachel. 

"Hm." The guard only hummed as he adjusted the saddle. "She was a lil' picky at first, but once she found the cabbages and apples, she ate like a pig. She can easily go several days without food, but keep her hydrated, and after a long run, I packed a few pounds of apples and some bundles of hay in the 'er bag."

"Thanks, she's my companion now, I'll treat her well." The knight smiled, getting on the horse with a huff. "I guess I'll be off then. I'll return with the princess, don't you worry. Consider it done."

Jean saluted to the guard, and once the guard waved back, he was off onto the most western path to the mountains. His horse galloping against the dry dirt, the breeze pushing through his locks of hair, he already felt like a hero.

  
  


3 days passed before he ran into another human being, and he was quite glad, since he was running low on clean water and he didn’t trust the fresh water river he was always riding by. Jean looked out to see...a bard? No...a wizard? He couldn’t tell, but he was dressed fairly colorfully with a large backpack. He had to be heading to a town somewhere, or at least he was walking  _ from _ one. 

“Excuse me, sir!” Jean called out, waving the man down. The dark haired man turned his head and eyed the man on his horse. Once seeing the Solitude emblem on his shield he immediately lightened up. Jean doesn't blame him, this is a dangerous country out here, bandits are on the rise and in a opened space, you can be attacked at anytime.

"Ah! Why G'evenin' sir! Can I help ya?" Jean looked down to see the joyful man, his freckles making his smile seem more youthful and joyous; oh how Jean wishes he could be as happy as he is everyday.

"Ah, yes, I would like to know if there are any towns, villages, just civilization nearby? I have run low on clean water and may need to have my horse's hoof checked out, she's been limping funny-" the knight scratched the back of his head, embarrassed to be seen at such a weak state.

"Why aren't ya 'n luck then! Just up 'ere is the town I'm headin' to! A bard gotta make his coin someday, and it's gonna be t'night! I learned a new tune 'n everythin'."

"Ah, you're a bard then? Was never a singer myself, one of the few things I don't have talent in." Jean chuckled, and the bard seemed to smile. "What's your name?"

"The names Marco." He grinned up at Jean, the sun setting behind him. "You're a knight? Right? You explore lots, dontcha?" The bard sighed, jealousy showing on his face as he led Jean down the path.

"Lucky, I love to travel a lot, wish coin weren’t a thing we needed otherwise i’d be like you.”

  
  


“Why can’t you be? The legion is always looking for great men to join them, any age, and experience.” Jean encouraged, and Marco scrunched up his face.

“I can’t pick a side in the war.” The bard shook his head and frowned. “I wouldn't know whether to join the imperials...or the rebels, I know I shouldn’t say that in front of you, an imperial warrior, but I have family who disagree and who i’d do anything for.”

“Your family does not matter in the eyes of war, Marco,” Jean looked down at him. “It’s about you, and your people. Would you betray this land and her people?”

“Who are her true people? Everyone that was born ‘ere is true ‘ere. I’m not like ya, I’m not as into war and fighting. I sing for a livin’. I could care less who wins the war, as long as my family and friends are alive and fine, I don’t care.”

It was silent for a bit, Jean bitter at the bard’s response. How could anyone say that about the war? He’s giving his life for people like him to kiss the dirt and pray that he eats another meal. If he fought for his money, then Jean would understand.

  
  


"I'm sorry we don't see eye to eye." Marco hummed, getting nervous at the silence. "I don't do war or fighting. That's just not my part to play."

"Understandable." The knight nodded, finally coming up from a hill to see a small town with large farm fields filled with all types of fruit and vegetables. Some had animals such as cows and horses, some had chickens running around with the local children while goats roamed the farm, eating the weeds.

It was a small, cozy village, one you would move to if you retire or are finally settling down.

“Ah! Eren!” Marco called out to a farmer in the field, and Jean turned to see the farmer stand up and wave back. Once he rode closer, he saw the farmer, had brown hair down to his shoulders, a small stubble growing, and green eyes that had Jean doing a double take. His skin almost glowed in the sunlight, scars on his arms probably told many stories. He was a handsome young lad to the point where even Jean could admit that, dressed neatly and wearing an amulet of Talos.

“You’re friends with a rebel bastard, I should have guessed.” Jean spat once he saw that amulet. That amulet was a sign he worshiped Talos, the human turned God that had the voice and blood of a dragon. 

Their country, Skyrim, was in a past war with the Thalmor, big elves that were greedy, rude and animalistic. They agreed to hold a peace treaty if people stopped worshiping Talos. Of course, some people decided they would rather have their stupid fairy tales then worship any other deity, staring the civil war they've been stuck in for 30 years.

Marco rubbed the back of his head, joyful expression seeing his friend. The farmer, holding a basket of crops on his side squinted his eyes and looked up at Jean.

“Well, look at this, bringing home another handsome man, Bodt?” He spoke in a warm voice, his lips turning into a smirk. Jean looked over at the Bard, and he rolled his eyes. 

"This is that knight er'body keeps talkin' about from Solitude all the way down to here! He needs some fresh water and his horse checked out before he goes on, do ya think you could help em?"

Jean is almost insulted to say he got help from a rebel traitor, almost calling Marco out before Eren looked back up at Jean, squinting his eyes from the light behind the knight.

"Well...I suppose it would be nice of me to help out a fellow man…" he pinched his chin, as if he was deep in thought about this. Jean was about to move on, find someone else to help him before Eren spoke again.

"Alright, come with me, I'll have my sister check out your horse, my husband and I will help with anything you need, but in return I ask for gold so I can get the next batch of tea leaves up north."

"I'm not sure if you expect me to not only expect help from a traitor, but also  _ pay _ a man who betrayed his country,  _ and _ also lay with a man like some sort of sick bastard." The knight scoffed, and Jean got off his horse, the farmer's expression calm, as if he was used to gearing this. 

"But, I guess no one else would be willing. So help me out and I'll pay you what you need."

Marco was about to snap at Jean for his blunt insults, walking over to yell at the knight, but Eren grabbed Marco's arm and shook his head. "Save that beautiful singing voice of yours for the inn. I'm sure you're eager to get there and sing. Once I'm done here I'll take you up."

  
  


Eren led everyone up the hill to his house, a rather large farmhouse that showed he obviously didn't need the money for the trip up north, and probably could pay for someone else to do it. Jean glared at the man's two cows, who obviously were giving him dirty looks first.

_ Not even his animals are nice _ .

"Jean, go ahead inside, my sister will tend to your horse out here. Come inside and tell me what you need so I can get things ready. My husband isn't very people friendly so just try not to talk to him, he and I are both veterans, but he got the bad end of the mental trauma and doesn't like anyone really." Eren opened his front door, Marco thanked him and immediately went for a black cat laying by the door, petting her like he hasn't seen her in years.

A short, pale man sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. He was reading a book, his black hair tied back into a short, high ponytail, his undercut freshly cut and his posture fairly laid back. He saw Marco walk in and hummed, knowing the man like he knew the back of his hand, but raised an eyebrow at Jean.

"Levi, this is Jean, he's the infamous royal guard knight from Solitude. Marco found him and he's asking for help. He's willing to help pay for my trip up north to deliver the next supply trip." Eren introduced the knight, and Jean bowed his head down, a move of respect he doesn't do for just anyone, but decided it was necessary for not pissing this guy off.

"Jean," Eren spoke up again. "This is my husband, Levi. He is the ex-military commander for the imperials, I'm sure you've heard of him."

Jean has. He's heard that name off of people's tongues for years. Levi was a well trained and skilled military leader when the civil war was just starting to get really bloody, around 10 years after ago. Jean hasn't met him, only because when he graduated at 18, Levi was with the older soldiers in Whiterun, preparing a battle that ended up being a huge success for the imperials.

Jean remembers also hearing the rumors that Levi had decided to make things right, by marrying the young military leader for the rebels as a sign of peace between the two sides. It didn't stop the war, but two towns felt moved by his actions, and pulled themselves from the war, becoming peaceful cities once again. Jean always felt a grudge against the man's actions, he left his stand on the front line because he was a coward. But looking at the man now, he was obviously bothered by his past, having the two swords he used in battle hanging up above the door, with letters from his comrades scattered by his desk.

"I have, I had just graduated before I heard he lead the battle of Whiterun, a moment I looked up to as a young knight." Jean decided to play it cool, complimenting the older man reading, yet he set the book down and sighed, looking bored and unimpressed.

"That battle haunts me to this day." He spoke in a monotone voice, almost sounding as if he recently smoked. "I look forward to the day everyone forgets that mess ever happened."

Jean almost feels something in his heart sting. The man sounded in pain, regret obviously in his eyes, yet you could almost see the battle going on in his head. Was it right or was it wrong? 

Jean saw it in the man's eyes, he was trying to hide how much the war hurt him, yet little parts escaped, and it showed on his body. It was a fear that Jean had, that he would grow up regretting his war filled past, but this slapped him in the face more than he ever would have guessed.

"We can talk later if you want. Right now, do you think you can start the fire for me? I want to boil some water, might clean it better then just filtering it." Eren asked, and his partner stood up, heading over to the large fireplace in their kitchen. Jean sat down at the table, looking around the house.

He looked up to Levi as a younger soldier, he would have killed to be one of his group members back then. And it almost shocks him how warned down he's gotten. 

Though I guess that's what people get once they leave the war for selfish acts such as marriage.

A young woman, black hair down to her neck with silver eyes that could kill, walked into the dining room with a questioning look on her face.

"Is this the man who owns the horse outside?" She asked, and Eren nodded. Jean looked back over to the woman, seeing her beautiful form fitting dress with a corset that hugged her waist tightly. She was wearing a red dress that shrugged off her shoulders, a dark black corset and a black hood relaxed against her shoulders. Jean couldn't take his eyes off her cleavage that was on display, and despite how rude he knew he was being by staring, he couldn't help but try and woo her. If he was stuck here, he might as well try and score.

"Mikasa," Eren started, and Jean could already hear himself groaning her name. "This is Jean, the knight we keep hearing about from Solitude. He is here for help. He says his horse outside has a shoe loose or something, could you please check it out? He is paying us."

The young girl nodded, walking over to Jean, putting her hood up. "Follow me, show me what's wrong. I'll try my best to help out."

Jean took that so many ways, and took it as her trying to flirt. So he cleared his throat, got up out of his chair, and held the front door open for her. He felt Eren stare daggers at the back of his head, and Jean heard Eren whisper something to his husband. Of course the knight paid no mind, he can't control his sister if she likes him or not, might as well get over it.

"So, Mikasa is it?" Jean started off as the woman had the horse sniff her hand, getting her scent on the mare.

"Yes. Mikasa Ackerman, or Mikasa Jaeger, I was adopted by Eren's family when I was only 10. But last names don't matter, I am Mikasa."

Jean nodded, admiring her already by her confidence, a smart and strong woman is everything Jean likes. 

And boobs, those are great too.

"So, my mare here seems to have hurt her front right hoof, she hasn't been walking the same since we took that turn wrong."

Mikasa fixed her hood, looking at the horseshoe, humming when she finds the problem right away. "Grab my tool bucket, she has something wedged in here that looks quite painful."

Jean reached over and handed her the bucket, Mikasa had Jean's horse lay down as she cleaned the shoe. Jean admired her beautiful pale skin, the way her hair frames her face, he was tempted to tuck it behind her ears. He sat closer, and he saw Mikasa's face turn pink.

"You're absolutely beautiful, exotic, a woman who probably has no interest in living with her brother." Jean spoke, and Mikasa shrugged. 

"I don't live with Eren, and thank you. I get that a lot… i'm not from here, so it's nice to know people are accepting of my kind." She mumbled, her hands working slow as to not hurt the horse. Jean watched her hands work around the pick, so soft and delicate, wonder how they would fit around other things.

"I would easily accept you here, why not? Anyone else who wouldn't is just another scum of a person who doesn't see the true beauty in people like you." Jean leaned closer, running hand up the ladies corset, playing with the string. "But I see it, especially in you, I'd love to see your inner beauty, so how about-"

_ "OI-"  _ someone yelled nearby, and the last thing he saw was the utter disgust in Mikasa's eyes, then a sudden boot to his face.

  
  
  


He's not sure how long he was passed out for, but it couldn't have been long, since he heard a lady with a deeper voice ask Mikasa if she's ok. Jean rubs his forehead, opens his eyes, then looks up to see a small blonde woman with her hair up helping Mikasa fix her corset. She was wearing hunting gear, her bow and quiver on her back and Mikasa talked to her. She was part orc, or fully orc, but he could see two large teeth coming out of the bottom part of her mouth. Her eyes were slanted, and she was definetly more muscular than most women.

"I'm alright, I can defend myself, I had the hammer in my hand the moment he touched me. But thank you...Annie."

"Yeah yeah...no need to thank me, I needed to let out some anger anyways." The blonde chuckled, but scoffed when she looked over at Jean, still dizzy and not seeing straight.

"You're fucked up," she spat, "touch her again, and I'll cut your dick off. I'm being serious. I've paid the bounty before and I'll do it again."

Jean only put his hands up as if he surrendered, making Annie nod, and Eren came running out to check up on everyone.

  
  


A few hours passed with a pack of ice on his temple sitting at the table. Annie brought in her hunt for the day, a nice sized elk she shot up the mountain. She apparently lives with Mikasa, and they run an armory in town as well as hunting gear. In trade for some of her hunt, Eren and Levi pay her in iron and steel for her forge. Of course Eren hunts too, but some days he's just too busy to go out and hunt. And Levi hasn't been able to pick up a bow or dagger since his military days.

"You alright? Annie didn't hold back on you."

Speak of the devil.

  
  


"M'fine, I just hurt." Jean mumbled, and Levi only huffed. 

"Stop sexually harassing my sister-in-law and maybe that won't happen next time." He spat, and Jean was tempted to bite back, but he tried his best to hold his tongue.

"Alright alright, fine whatever."

Levi started folding some towels on the table, his black cat hopping up next to the towels. He softly pet under her chin, before walking over to Jean, the knight petting her next.

"Y'know, Despite you being a colossal dick, I admire your determination to protect your country." Levi began speaking again. "Marco and Eren were talking, and I overheard the things you said to both of them. The good and the bad. You're a confident, determined young man." Jean thought Eren told him Levi wasn't much of a talker?

"Well, so were you, what happened? Everyone wants to know, but you kind of… disappeared." Jean looked up, the older man scrunching his face up in disgust at the towels in from of him, still slightly dirty.

"I was like you, I was so damn ready to see every last rebel bleed under my blade and my blade alone. I had my fellow soldiers capture every other rebel soldier they could, only so I could come by and kill them myself. Hear them try to scream as I shoved my blade down their flooded throats like a clogged pipe." It was grotesque how Levi described his glory days, and Jean felt his stomach turn just a little by the way he heard the man speak about it. Like if Jean turned away, then looked back, Levi would do the same to him.

"But one day. After a successful battle, we caught a very, very special prisoner." He continued. "We had caught the military leader of the rebels, and I have never moved quicker to get back to the Barracks, then the prison. I had a blade sharpened and cleaned just for a kill like this. Something I would only save for the most...treasured of my victims.

I walk down into the prison, seeing the man still in his armor, relaxed on his prison bed eating an apple as if the cell were his home. I scoffed at his confidence, and it only made me more pissed when he looked me in the eye and dropped the core on the floor. He asked me one thing, and one thing only. Before I kill him, I must hear him out, let him talk before I kill him. Of course, being the gentleman I was, I agreed.

He spoke not about how he wishes his story to be passed on, how he wishes Talos would save him, how he wished to be let free… no, he instead told me he was done. He didn't want to fight any more. Being one of the most cutthroat killers in the world as we know it… he told me he just didn't see the point anymore, and wished for the war to end. He asked me how I felt about it..and something clicked inside me. I felt similar in a way… I had a wish for the war to be over, but I wished for it to be over because we won. Over time I kept talking with him. I fed him every day, and all he ever asked of me was to chat."

Levi looked over at Jean, the knight listening in on his story. 

"I changed… I walked up to my commander, and in front of the ceremony of the new high king, Uri Reiss, I told everyone I was stepping down. I wanted to start a peaceful way out of the war. That next week, I married Eren, that guard I was so ready to have dead in his own cell back in Markarth. The nation was going crazy. Saying this would do nothing and would only cause more anger… but ever since it's been a bit quieter in life. I think all I needed...was a little help from someone similar."

"Alright...why are you telling me this? I didn't come here to listen to your stupid love story." Jean bit, only to have Levi roll his eyes.

“You remind me of myself, and of Eren when I first met him. Confident, determined to do the best and live your best life.” The older man spoke again, finishing the fold in his towel. “And so, from one soldior to another, I want to pass some advice off onto you.”

Jean sat up, his head still aching but he was doing much better. He listened to Levi, maybe he was indeed actually just trying to help. Levi sighed quietly to himself, looking up at the swords above his door, then the shield above the fireplace. He saw eren sitting on a couch by the fireplace, reading a book while drinking some tea. He looked peaceful, drastically different from when they first met. Levi felt a tick in his heart, then looked back at Jean.

"You are your greatest weakness, parts of you will hold you back from the life you wish to live. Take a step back, count your blessings, and figure out what's holding you back. Be thankful you're still alive, and remember to thank those who helped keep it that way. And there is always room for improvement when it comes to who you are."

Jean sat down to take all that in for a second. It sounded something his mother would say, which made him feel a tad bit annoyed this stranger was treating him as if he was some kind of child needing to be scolded. The knight groaned, standing up and nodding towards the man.

"I'll be on my way. I'll remember your names when I become the next high king." Jean snickered, saluting them off before he hopped out the door.

It was silent, Levi shocked he would just leave like that after he gave him some life changing advice. Levi's cat sensed the anger and purred louder, rubbing her soft head against the elder.

"Damn if he isn't you." Levi let out a small huff while petting his cat, and Eren only softly smiled. 

"He's a dick, but I'm sure he'll hit a wall soon."

"Hopefully that wall will be covered in spikes and poison." Mikasa chimed in, finishing the soup over the fire. Annie walked over to her and hugged her from behind. 

"And it's covered in salt, so when he bleeds its burns even more." She chuckled, and as the girl's laughed, Levi and Eren exchanged glances. Eren smirked, pulling a few coins from his pocket and putting them in a nearby jar.

"I bet 20 septims he dies."

Levi lets out a coy smile, getting some more coins out of his pocket and successfully tossing them into the jar from halfway across the room.

"I'll put in 50, you on his side or something?"

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to keep this going but I think it would be better off as two different chapters, don't worry, I'll upload it soon after this.


	4. Your Princess is in Another Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get an award for most creative title ever ok bye

Jean is now a few hours from that small village he stopped by, making it the dead of night. He was absolutely exhausted, and the headache he still had wasn't making anything better. Damn Blondie kicking his temple, he would kick her back if she wasn't so scary.

Seeing a small abandoned shack, he stops by to check and see if anyone still lives there. Once he finds it is empty, he makes a makeshift bed from the hay and cloth he can find and has his horse lay by his side so he's protected.

In the morning he found himself in the same place, nothing was stolen from himself or his horse, so he decided it was time to go.

He felt the air get colder as he got closer towards the castle, light snow started falling from the cloudy sky. He put on a fur cloak to protect himself from the cold, continually petting his horse to let her know she's doing a great job. 

Finally they got to a cold, rocky shoreline at the edge of their country. In the distance he saw a large, dark castle with a dragon laying right by the tallest tower. There was a small rowboat there for him to use to get over there. It shouldn't take him very long, maybe 5 minutes If he's strong enough and the waves aren't that bad.

He got off his horse, knowing she could never make it across the cold, deadly water he went to take her to a rock, only to think to himself.

_What if I die in there and my horse is left to rot here by herself? She'd die a slow, painful, cold death…_

Jean thought to himself...gripping on tightly to the tassel his horse was wearing. He looked at his mare, then back at his hand.

_Why am I suddenly caring? A few weeks ago this was just another horse I use…_

"Alright…" he dropped the tassel and looked his horse in the eyes, knowing she probably couldn't understand him. "I'm going to leave you untied, if I don't return in a day… leave without me, okay? I don't want you dying here with me. You're too young for that kind of an end."

His horse surprisingly made a soft noise, finding an area where the sun hit the black rocks, and laid down. It was still so strange for Jean to see a horse laying down. Grabbing a large sack on his horse, he opened a bag filled with apples, carrots, hay, and other goodies for the horse to eat. "Don't drink the water here, it's salty. There's a freshwater stream that's cold nearby though."

His horse shook her tail, grabbing an apple and eating it with a happy huff. Jean only smiled, petting his horse one last time before he got on the small boat, and paddled away. He waved at his horse one last time before she disappeared behind the fog.

It took some time, but Jean finally got onto the small island with the large castle on it, large rocks pointed in every direction, blood stained on the castle walkway. He saw skeletons, people eaten by most likely the dragon, the bones being the only thing it can't digest.

Jean looks up, seeing the beast high up almost above the clouds, resting on top of a flat roof like plot of the building that is covered in shedded scales and blood. The knight snuck quietly past the front door, choosing not to fight the dragon, but only get him and the princess out with it still alive. He's not sure he has the strength to take it on alone, he's caught only one dragon before, and that dragon was smaller, younger, and he had other soldiers with him to help.

Walking inside passed the large iron door, he saw the place was still fairly well decorated, just maybe some dusting here and there, fix a few furniture pieces and it'll look brand new. Well, maybe not brand-spankin'-new, but it'll look great, perfect for a king and his men.

He admired the silver work, the table clothes, the banners, this place must still be used, at least as a bandits hideout. What confused him even more was there was still food in the cabinets in a kitchen-like room by the dining hall. They weren't _fresh_ but it was food. 

A low grumble shook the walls, almost like snoring. Jean reminded himself to get going, he doesn't want to wake the dragon up while he's unprepared.

He grabbed a torch off the wall, lighting it by running the tip across the ground, sparks flying for a second as the tip of the torch burst into flames. Using it to look around, the knight saw old paintings littered on the wall. Some were more torn and ripped than others, but a lot were in fairly decent shape. The halls were dark, and some paintings gave Jean the feeling he was being watched, or being judged. 

He stopped at one painting, admiring it a bit longer than the others. It was a painting of two men, possibly friends of the sort. One was tall, dark hair, working at an alchemy table as his friend, a shorter, but more built was showing off a blade of his. They both seemed very happy to be with each other, and it made Jean almost angry to see two people so happy. 

He's not sure why, he's been happy before, very happy, please even… but their joy doesn't come from killing, money, power, sexual pleasure, but they just seem to be...happy because they were with each other. Jean never understood stuff like that. He has a difficult time making friends without scaring them off. So Jean just gave up all together. Same with love. He was never huge into marriage or bonding, never found the right person.

Besides, if he had a friend with him on his adventures, he wouldn't be able to get all the credit, and he's never in one place enough to have a lover, and that leads to cheating.

He grabbed the painting, tilting it off the nail enough so he could hold it. It was a large painting, and so Jean had to set it against the wall to fully hold it. 

The painting began to move, Jean swore he could see the figures laughing, their eyes moving to each others' motions. He could almost hear the faint laughter of the two men, watching as the taller man's eyes lit up as his friend told his story about how he achieved the blade. The other man smiled even wider, feeling the blade with his gloved hand. Jean shook his head, only to look back at the painting, as still as every other painting.

He set it back up, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

He was losing focus, and shook his head again before running down the hall, not bothering to look at the different paintings encase he saw things again.

Finding the stairs, he looked up to see a painting at the top of a set, and he looked away before it could move, yet something about the woman in armor looked familiar to him. He didn't turn to check, only climbing up more steps.

Looking out a window, he saw it began to rain, weird, since he swore it was snowing earlier. It may have heated up some, he's not sure how much time has passed, but it couldn't have been long. He was only looking at the paintings for a few minutes.

Or...was he? He was, right?

The dragon could be seen through another window further up the stairs, and Jean noticed it was still lying there, it's stomach moving in and out.

_Bastard's still alive...dammit, kinda hoping jt died._ He thought as he caught his breath. The stairs were long and large, he's positive these were meant for someone with longer legs. 

Continuing up, he finally made it to the base level, the dragon right above his head, if he kept climbing up those last set of spiral stairs, the princess would be there. 

Part of the stone ceiling was broken, and Jean saw the beast's pulsing neck, the soft side facing him.

_This is it, this is my chance!_ Jean thought as he pulled his sword out of its holster. Grabbing the base with both hands, he smirked with confidence and adrenaline running through his veins.

"See ya in Hell, dragon!" Jean yelled as he ran up, jumping onto a table as he skipped up, stabbing the dragon's neck. The beast immediately woke up, crying loudly in pane. It jolted away from the stab wound, Jean removing his sword from the flesh of the beast, falling back to the cold, stone floor.

The dragon got up, a loud, booming roar filled his ears as the castle shook. The roof above Jean started to crumble, and stones and bricks fell to the floor with a crash. Grabbing out his bow he went to aim at the dragon from the sky, only to be hit against the wall by a swing of it's large, maroon tail. Jean dropped his bow and his arrows littered the floor, the knight laid against the wall in pain. Hearing the dragon cry again, he turned to see it was angry, bleeding from its neck and mouth. 

His adrenalin kicking into full gear he ran up the spiral stairs, the dragon attacking the tall tower with its claws and tail, it's cries echoing through the sky.

"Shit! The princess, I gotta get out, now!" Jean yelled, hurrying up the stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him. He saw up ahead the dragon blew its fiery breath through an open window, knocking Jean down a step or two, his torch landing on the ground, rolling down the rest of the stairs.

"Shit," he cursed as he got up again, wiping the sweat off his brow. "C'mon c'mon, hopefully she's packed and ready to go." 

Finally, he saw two iron doors at the top of the tallest tower. Not even bothering to knock as the building shook again, he flung open the two doors.

"Princess!" He yelled, and a young lady packing things quickly into a bag turned to look at him.

"H-Hello?, she called out, and Jean felt relief running through him as he saw she was alright. He couldn't see all of her face, as she was wearing a heavy cloak that covered part of her face, but she sounded beautiful even when panicked.

Running over, Jean grabbed her hand, soft and small in his own. "I'm sorry, but we have to go now, the tower is falling." He exclaimed, another loud screech of the beast outside could be heard. The lady looked out to the window, then to the door. 

"We're not gonna get down the stairs in time," she yelled over the sound of the building crumbling below them. Jean gave her a horrified look before she grabbed a piece of rope and tied it to her bed post. She quickly tossed the rest out of the window and fixed her skirt before heading down. Jean quickly followed her, and watched her as she effortlessly slid down, the rope long enough to get on top of a pointer roof. 

Once Jean fell next to her, she ran and jumped onto the different rooftop, dodging the falling bricks effortlessly, as if she trained for this.

Jean tried following her path, almost missing a roof entirely. He climbed back up and chased her down. The dragon was still convinced they were at the top of the tower, and so it didn't see them escape. Jean smiled in glee, and glanced back over at the princess with a smile.

"We did it! Keep running there's a boat down there!" He yelled, and she quickly nodded, hopping down to the entree way. She waited for Jean before they both started running again. 

Before they made it to safety, Jean was hit in the side of the head with a stray brick, knocking him over with little effort.

"O-Oh Gods, sir!" The princess cried, running back over to try and help Jean back up. The knight leaned onto her for support, blood starting to drip down and into his clothing quickly. He felt nothing, which was a bad sign, meaning he was losing consciousness.

He fell into the small boat, having enough strength to row them both to safety.

Jean stopped rowing for a few seconds to catch his breath, the princess grabbing a spare cloth she had in her dress to put pressure on Jean's gash.

"H-Holy fuck...we lived…" He sighed, catching his breath. The princess chuckled nervously, nodding her head in agreement.

"Damn, yeah, we did! We got out of there! I've been stuck in there for so long!"

"You're welcome for that, my lady." Jean looked up and lifted up her delicate hand, leaning down to kiss it for respect, only to have it snatched away quickly.

"E-Excuse me?!" She cried, and Jean eyed her, confused. He pulled back the cloth on his head, lowering his arms in surprise.

"What? I did save you! I was just saying you're welcome, that's all! Did I offend you?" 

"Who are you calling 'lady'?" The princess asked, annoyance laid heavily in her voice. Jean squinted his eyes, quirking his eyebrow up in confusion.

"Y-You...You're the princess, the niece of the high king Uri Reiss in Tameriel." Jean explained, the hooded figure now looking up at Jean with a face showing just as much confusion as Jean's. "He sent me here to rescue you, and in exchange we would wedd as soon as you got home."

"I'm sorry but your princess is in another castle." The figure said sorrowly, pulling down her hood to reveal a young blonde man, his hair down to his shoulders and his eyes baby blue. 

"My name is Armin Alrert, I'm the prince of Highroc."

Well...this is quite a surprise…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day ❤❤❤


	5. Trying to Make the Best of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean learns that he did not save his intended target, but instead someone completely different. Though he may look like a princess, he certainly doesn't have the mouth (or patience) of one.

Well...this is quite a surprise…

Jean stood in awe at the man before him. He certainly  _ looked _ like a princess, dress and all, how could he not be the one? He was in a guarded castle, awaiting true love to come and save him, he was basically everything story books told him. 

"I-I...You've got to be kidding me-" Jean stammered, and Armin shook his head.

"I'm really sorry I'm not who you're looking for, but I'm sure I can help, I just have to get back home." Armin explained, rowing the boat himself. "I've been away from home for a long time now. It's hard to even remember what happened."

"You were mistaken for the princess I'm looking for, I bet." Jean held his face in his hand, and Armin kept rowing, recalling what he could.

"I don't recall much...I was at home in the castle in bed, I got up to look out my window, next thing I know I'm in the castle with a note telling me if I left, I would never see my family again. So...just like in the fairytales, I waited for someone to come rescue me."

"Dammit! This is all bullshit!" Jean yelled, picking up a stray rock in the boat and throwing it out into the water. "I can't go home to Solitude with you! The king will think I'm damn crazy! What am I going to do!?" Jean cried out, throwing his hands in the air. 

Armin flinched at his anger, shrugging in the end, not knowing how to take his anger. He understood why the man was angry, but it surely wasn't Armin's fault.

"Again I-I'm sorry! Please, let me speak to your king, I'm sure we can figure something out here."

Jean ignored him, continuing to vent to the prince in front of him. His arms crossed and his eyes focused on the water, forehead red and body overall tense.

"I was going to be king… I was finally going to be everything I wanted. People would cheer my name like a damn hero, sing songs about me and how epicly brave and courageous I was." He then turned his head to aggressively glare at Armin. 

"But instead I'm going to go home with a fucking outsider from who-knows-where and I'll never get above being a stupid knight, you ruined everything! I had a future above where I am now!"

Armin stayed quiet, generally feeling guilty he ruined this man's day. Of course he could speak up for himself, yell at him back saying this wasn't Armin's fault, but he was too tired to ever fight, so he just went along with it.

They got to the shore, and Jean's horse was still waiting patiently for his return.

"Ah! At least something has gone right. C'mon, let's get out of this rain. Snow and rain don't mix well. There's a small cave nearby we can claim as shelter." Jean explained, pointing in the direction of the cave. Armin simply nodded, lifting up his dress slightly as he walked as to not step on it.

As they walked in silence, it started to go from a snowy tundra to a freezing rainy forest, the sun quickly going down into the hills of the west. They went along, Jean rode on his horse, Armin right beside him, looking around for whatever cave Jean was talking about. He's never been outside his country before, so all this was new land to him, and he was fascinated. New plants and bugs to write down and discover, he was so glad he brought his journal!

"Ah, there it is, c'mon, get under." He pointed out the shallow, yet overall roomy cave under a tall hill in the mountain range. Armin quickly ran over, wanting to get out of the rain and as dry as possible. He knew they would quickly freeze since it's still just above freezing. His dress would freeze in place soon enough, and Armin didn't handle well in the cold.

Once Jean rode under, he got off his horse, and grabbed his tent from his pack attached to his saddle.

"Alright, set up this tent and gather rocks, I'm going to go out and collect firewood, we might be here for a day or two as I figure out the way to go home. So get comfy, Prince." 

Armin eyed the knight, the man was soaked through his armor and dried blood stains covered his neck and the side of his face. Armin was tempted to wash him off, but kept his hands to himself.

"Alright, just...once we're done, let me wrap up your head injury. That could be serious and I know a thing or two in magic." He bragged slightly, proving his point by cupping his hands together as they glowed a bright gold, showing healing powers and restoration magic. 

"If you want to, but I won't pay you back." Jean scoffed, ignoring the magic show by slapping Armin's hands away. Standing up he swiftly grabbed a cloth bag from the side of his horse.

"You saved my life, I am forever in your debt." The prince smiled, his hand on his heart. He was close to his ticking point, but hopefully with enough charm he might be able to calm to knight down. "I was afraid I would die there alone, never seeing my home again."

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya." Jean rolled his eyes, heading off into the woods to collect some firewood. Armin softly sighed, grabbing some rocks, small sticks and twigs for the fire. He wasn't sure how to set up the tent, but he gave it his best shot.  _ Maybe if I brush his horse he'll be thankful? C'mon Armin, make this work. _

Jean found a fallen tree or two, but nothing he could really start a fire with well. He grabbed some thicker sticks, and a few logs that looked like they could work despite being wet from the rain. 

He stepped in a large puddle, water seeping into his boot. He finally lost it, throwing the logs he found on the ground, screaming into the forest.

The knight was pissed.

He went through all of that trouble, all of that effort...all of that pain...just to not rescue a princess, but some fairy looking prince from another country that happens to not get along well with Jean's home of Skyrim when it comes to their civil war. Was he just supposed to return to Solitude with him? Saying there was a mix up of some sort? Maybe… hopefully he'll still be rewarded though, that's what he cares about. 

Walking back, the rain started to drop down even heavier, the sky getting darker and darker with each step he took. He saw Armin had the tent set up well, and he already had a fire pit ready. Setting the logs down onto the stone floor, he began setting up the fire pit with his additional logs. 

Armin quietly hummed, petting Jean's horse like his new pet, the mare liking the attention. He brushed her hair through his fingers, undoing the knots and clumps in her hair. 

"Alright, so tell me, do you know the princess of Skyrim?" Jean started to ask questions, Armin sitting down across from the knight, ringing out the ends of his dress skirt.

"I believe her name is Historia? She's a fine young lady, fair skin with blue eyes and blonde hair, correct?"

"Yes," the knight answered. "She was supposed to be in that tower, not you. How did you get in there?"

"I told you all that I know already." Armin said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice, hating to repeat this same conversation. "I was in bed, and the next day I woke up in the castle, a note telling me if I left, the dragon outside would tear me to pieces. I tried learning magic while I was in the castle to fight it off...but it wasn't enough."

Jean got more angry, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Maybe not so much at Armin, but just at the world overall. "No one else ever stepped foot in that tower?"

"I had a few men try and rescue me… but they all died horribly by the bloody teeth of that dragon." The prince explained, his eyes falling at the memories coming back. Armin watched many men die to try and save him, he was so close this one time, yet the man bled to death in his arms. He shook off those thoughts and memories, his stomach growling, hungry and begging for something to eat. 

Looking around, Armin grabbed the bag he had brought with him, seeing he didn't have any food with him...he didn't have the chance to run down to the kitchen and grab anything.

"My knight, could I-"

"I am  _ not _ your knight, don't call me that." Jean scoffed, the fire pit ready to be lit. Armin was taken back by his blunt rudeness and attitude, his own anger pushing out, the last stick of patience being broken.

"E-Excuse me? I would watch your mouth, you may have saved my life, and I owe you eternally for your bravery, but you do  _ not _ talk to me like that! I am a prince! Royalty!" Armin stood up, and Jean only rolled his eyes, making Armin angrier.

"I don't care if you're the damn allmaker, I will treat you the same as I treat everyone else. I worked for my title and name, while all you had to do was be born from a rich mother who happened to have fucked the king, so I don't want to hear some rich, bratty attitude from you, especially after I saved your helpless ass!"

Armin clenched his fists, having enough of this knight. He kicked the fire pit, sticks flying everywhere, the logs rolling away. Jean looked utterly shocked that Armin would do such a thing, and about grabbed his leg. Before the knight could reach for his limb, Armin held out his hand, letting out a quick destruction spell of flames. The knight's shirt sleeve lit up in a bright flame, and Jean made quick work of taking it out on the stone floor, cursing under his breath.

"There's your damn fire," Armin spat at the knight, turning around to sit in the corner of the cave, wrapping himself in the fur cloak he was wearing. Grabbing some sticks that flew over near him, he made his own mini fire, stones surrounding it and everything. He blew into the fire, his breath like a dragon's, lighting up the small pit. Jean only watched, tempted to kick his fire down in pure spite, but he didn't feel like being attacked again. 

Tired and hungry, he reached for his horse to nab the food bag. He pulled out some bread and cheese, heading into his tent so Armin didn't steal his food. He was angry at him, so he obviously didn't feel like sharing. Armin watched as Jean took his food into his tent and sighed, his stomach growling and complaining. Armin held his stomach, trying to calm his desire to eat for a bit more time until Jean got his act together.

Standing up, Armin went outside the cave into the cold rain, seeing a bush nearby of snow berries. He knew they were editable, and quite delicious, so he began picking, stuffing as many as he could into a small pouch he made out of his dress fold. Happy with his collection, he walked back to the cave towards his little corner, beginning to dig into the fruit he picked. Jean peaked his head out, seeing Armin looking quite happy now that he was eating.

_ Good to know he's a bitch when he doesn't eat. _

It somehow made Jean smile a little, reminding him of himself when he was younger. Jean growing up got really cranky when he was hungry, and it got on his mom's nerves. Jean never realized until later in life his mom just felt guilty because they didn't have the money to feed Jean as often as his body was obviously demanding. Of course, now, Jean has helped his mother get a fantastic house, and they both have more food than any of them could ask for, but back then it wasn't that simple. 

"If you're going to keep staring at me with a smile like that, I'm going to start expecting an apology." Armin spoke to Jean, snapping him out of his flashback. The knight took a deep breath, rolling his eyes before making his way back in the tent.

_ "I'm sorry," _ Armin apologized first, his eyes dropping towards that fire. Jean was shocked, looking back out to see his ears didn't trick him again.

"I'll think about forgiving you." Jean nodded, and Armin smiled lightly at the ground. 

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always awesome to come back from school to <3


	6. A New Teammate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horrible snow storm interrupts their travels by just a night behind, yet what happens during that storm leads them to run into a familiar face. But at what cost?

They went to bed peacefully, Armin in his corner and Jean in his bed roll. Armin was the first one to wake, stretching his arms and legs before standing up.

Peeping into Jean's tent, he saw the knight was still asleep peacefully, his hair a mess, drool on his sleeping bag and his arms in two different directions. Armin couldn't help but chuckle a little. 

Grabbing the empty bag by Jean's tent, Armin put on his fur coat and walked out into the woods again, planning on collecting some berries. 

It was a quiet morning, the only sound being heard was the stream and the birds chirping their morning songs. Armin hasn't heard beauty like this in a long while, so he made sure to make every second last. Finding many bushes of the ripe, red berries he sat down and began picking every berry he could find.

Jean got up around an hour after Armin, stretching himself awake he laid back down. Not wanting to get up. He was fairly comfortable where he was at, the soft sounds of nature making him feel at peace. He closed his eyes, imagining he was back home...meeting the king again, bowing to him, getting handed the crown to become king...he could almost taste the power and wealth and knowledge…

But of course the dreams came to an end fairly quickly when he heard footsteps outside, looking out of his tent to see Armin, the prince of bad timing with a whole bag full of...berries?

"Where did you get those?" Jean asked the prince, peeking his head out of his tent. Armin turned out, his lips red and his mouth full. He sheepishly swallowed his mouthful and cleared his throat. 

"O-Outside? I assumed you weren't going to feed me, so I went out on my own. I have enough berries here to last me weeks." The prince announced with joy, holding the large string bag up.

"With as quickly as I saw you pop those in your mouth? Those aren't lasting a day." Jean quipped out a joke, and Armin rolled his eyes.

"Leave me be, if you're not going to feed me I'll feed myself. Now, if we're heading to your nation's capital, we should follow the river upstream, there will otta be a village nearby."

"Yeah yeah I know where to go." Jean got out of his tent with an annoyed look plastered on his face. "I'm going to be stuck with you for a few days, and that means I'm the only one with knowledge of my own damn country. Hopefully I won't lose you on the way up, that money reward I get will finally be enough for me to buy myself a place to stay until I become king."

"You really think you'll become king?" Armin held back a chuckle, instead stuffing his mouth with berries to keep him from laughing. "I mean, not that I don't believe in you…"

"Oh I will." Jean took down his tent, ignoring the prince talking with his mouth full. _Disgusting...and I'm the lowlife?_

"There isn't anything stopping me. The princess, once she's found, will be married off to the man in the kingdom her father deals most worthy to be king. And of course, no one is more fit than me." 

Watching Jean fold his tent away on a pouch with his horse, the prince shut his berry bag and wiped his mouth, fixing his dress and hair. "Well...what if she doesn't like you? We're starting to become more aware as the humans we are that women have feelings too, yknow. Her father may have the power to marry her off to whomever, but she has all the power to say no. 

And women can become High Kings too." Armin quipped, standing next to Jean with his hand on his hip, a confident stance with a sly grin. "My mother was the High King, her taking the throne before marrying my father. I was born shortly after."

"What you say is true," the knight nodded, hopping on his horse. "But I'll woo her, you'll see. She'll _want_ me to marry her. I'm everything a lady would want, why wouldn't she? I'm smart, strong, brave, funny, and I can have kids." Jean pushed his hair back, looking down at Armin.

"You're at that age too, you need to start looking for a woman, hm? Or did mommy already pick a bride for you? You've got big eyes, but that's about it for you, I'm afraid."

Armin suddenly felt very self conscious about how he looked. When he was locked away in that old, dirty tower all he had in the shelves were dresses. He hasn't worn a pair of pants in who knows how long, so he knows he isn't really dressed like a prince, or like a man for that matter. 

He didn't eat anything that gained him muscle mass or even weight really...his hair was long and his eyes were very big and feminine. He looked down at his hands, small and dirty from eating and picking all those berries. His skin was pale, paler than most. He's sure there are vampires with more of a tan than he has. Armin has always felt conscious about how he looks, and Jean pointing it out just made him feel like dirt that people stepped upon.

Armin followed Jean's mare from behind, practicing his magic as they walked the snowy, wet trail that had frozen the rain overnight. It was slippery, dangerous, and Armin could feel his hands shaking as he kept trying to use his fire spell to warm him up. His fur coat was helping some, but it only went down to his bottom and had one button in the front, meaning the only thing warm was his neck and upper arms. It had a hood, so his hair wasn't too messy, but his nose, cheeks and ears burned from the wind chill pushing him back. 

Jean wasn't as cold as Armin was, but a good warm cider wouldn't hurt. He was wearing layers upon layers of clothes, armor and a fur coat as well. His hands were warm and his feet were dry. Armin was envious, and even felt some anger boiling up. He was royalty for the devine's sake! He shouldn't be walking and wet in weather like this! Jean was the noble prince here, on a journey to rescue the princess.

But instead...he got a "crossdressing outsider" who has a mouth and who can't be wooed by Jean…

"Alright, up this hill there's a small town. We'll rent a night at the inn and figure out a plan home." Jean announced, Armin looking up to see him pointing up the hill, not even bothering to look behind him to check up on Armin.

The prince nodded, knowing Jean couldn't hear him, but he didn't have the strength to speak. His face was cold, his snot frozen against his nose and upper lip. His legs shaking as his unclothed ankles, hands, shoulders and collarbone area were blasted with the harsh winter air. Tears pricked at his eyes, but Armin quickly wiped them away, afraid they would freeze to his face.

Once they got up the hill, the wind got faster, the snow falling heavier, and the sky getting cloudier. Seeing the village, Jean smiled in relief, his horse moving faster in order to escape the cold. Armin, in order to keep up, walked a little faster.

"J-Jean- wait u-AH!"

Armin slipped on a large piece of ice, falling backwards on an unfrozen puddle of mud and rocks. He hit the back of his head on the stone path, losing his breath for a few seconds.

Jean turned his head, shrugging his shoulders. "C'mon! We're almost there!" He yelled out, and Armin let the tears fall along his face.

He already hated this man, saved him or not, he felt anger boiling underneath him, but he was too weak to fight back.

He was weak.

Just as he's always been.

Jean didn't hear him fall, so he assumed Armin was right behind him, humming a tune or practicing magic or whatever. So he kept on moving.

Getting to the inn, Jean parked his horse outside by the stables, a warm fire going for the animals. Armin caught up, limping his way inside.

"There you are, honestly thought I lost you." Jean patted him on the back, Armin almost falling forward at just the pat. 

"L-Like you w-would c-care," Armin shivered, sniffling up what snot wasn't frozen. He didn't want to be touched, and he wanted away from this...person. He wasn't even sure if Jean could be considered human anymore. 

He didn't even want to call him a knight. Knights were kind, loving and always willing to help out those who are in need.

Jean was not one of those.

  
  


"Oh my lands...Jean!" A man waved over at them, both Jean and Armin looked up, seeing a familiar face of freckles and dark hair.

"Marco?" Jean squinted, the bard running over with a bright smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Whadya mean? This 'ere place is my home! I perform here in front of people who know me, and they pay well and feed me well." Marco looked over to see Jean's guest, a young blonde with a pink dress. 

Though looking closer, part of his hair red from the blood in the back of his head, and his face practically blue. Marco quickly looked panicked and looked at Armin in the eyes.

"O-Oh! Holy spidered-eye lamb are you alright sir!?" He pulled down Armin's hood, seeing how much blood he was losing. Marco grabbed his hands and saw the tips were blue and almost purple. Upon seeing Armin in the light, Marco immediately knew the face. A face he saw in paintings, a face he heard described from his teachers. With _Jean_ , almost frozen where he stood in the inn.

"P-Prince Arlert?! Jean is this who you found! Oh devines he's so far away from home and so hurt! Did this just happen? Jean, why aren't ya more panicked?!" 

Jean held his hands up, looking guilty but not too hurt. "H-He fell on the way down the hill? He never told me he was cold so I just kinda-"

"Jean!" Marco yelled, getting the attention from the crowded inn. People turned and looked at the prince and the knight. Marco looked furious, yet Armin didn't have the strength to turn and see.

"Jean he's wearing as much clothes as a harlot in Riften, look at him! Do you ever think of others?! Jean he's close to passin' out, of all things…

Balkan!" Marco turned around, the man behind the counter looking up with a concerned look on his face. "The tub downstairs...get some hot water goin'... Boil as much as you can and get it in the tub, use your flame spell or somethin'! Just quickly!"

The man nodded, dashing down the stairs behind some barrels by the counter. Marco looked around. "Martha… you know restoration, right? Please help him. He's losin' blood quicker than a butchered pig." 

The woman ran over, both her and Marco helping Armin walk downstairs. Jean went to follow behind, still lost of what's going on. He saw Armin tripped, but he didn't see any blood or any injury, all he saw was blonde hair scattered on ice. Why didn't Armin speak up?

His eyes widened once he saw the back of Armin's head.

It was red, his hair partially crimson from his blood freezing to his hair. He saw an open gash, still oozing blood like a leaking dam. Just that little fall did that? Some parts were muddy and frozen, a chunk of ice was wedged inside of the gash, and Jean could have gagged looking at it. But all he could do was stare. He only tripped, right? It was a big fall!

Or...was it a bigger fall than he thought? He was on his horse so he couldn't tell.

Marco laid Armin down on his bed, his friend Balken heating up a stone tub of water by putting his hands in the water and using a flame spell, the water quickly heating up.

"Prince, I'm sorry to do this but I'm gonna need to take off your dress, I know it'll be cold but we gotta get you in the water fast. Martha will heal your wound as I take this off, alright?"

Armin hummed, his eyes feeling droopy and his vision going blurry. Marco untied the back of the dress, shaking Armin's shoulders.

"M' sorry your highness but you can't fall asleep or we won't know if you've succumb to your injury or not, stay awake for me, alright?" Marco almost whispered, Martha sitting at the top of the bed, getting to work on healing Armin. A golden shine of light came out of her hands, a ribbon of gold and yellow wrapped around Armin's head, his skin molding back together, his blood stopped from coming out in a matter of seconds.

Jean would be absolutely amazed if Marco didn't throw Armin's dress at him. 

"Wash them."

"Excuse me?"

Marco got up off the bed, his cheeks red and eyes blown wide in anger. He lifted up his hand and smacked Jean across his cheek.

"Do I need to repeat myself?!" His voice got louder and deeper, his accent almost gone. "I said _wash_ his clothes. You about killed this man by neglecting basic human needs, the least you can do is wash his fucking dress like a decemt human being! If I wasn't here he would have been dead! Ya hear me? Dead!" 

Letting his words sink in a bit, Marco pushed Jean out of his way, not even daring to look at him as he helped Armin sit up, his skin red and his body starting to sweat. 

He looked close to death…

Naked and cold, Armin clung into Marco for dear life, and Marco picked him up without a second thought. "Your highness, you weigh almost nothin'! When was the last time you ate a good meal? My lords no wonder you were freezing…" Marco noticed how hard Armin was trying to hold on, but it was almost like Armin wasn't touching him. So weak his strongest grasp is almost a dead man's hold, and Marco felt sorry for the man. 

Walking over he set Armin down in the hot water, Armin's eyes shooting open as he yelled in pain. The sudden difference between freezing and hot had his body going into shock, and Marco had to keep him still, picking Armin back up and lowering him in slower this time.

"Sorry, I should have been a bit slower with the transition. Forgive me, your highness. This'll warm you up quick, get your blood flowin' again."

Once Armin was fully seated, Marco sat by the tub, a smile on his face. "Now, I'm gonna need to see you move your hands and toes, I want to make sure you can still feel them and it's not too late." He put up his own hands and bent them as if he had claws.

Armin did the same thing underwater. It was difficult at first, but he soon got the hang of it in both his hands and in his toes. Marco felt a sudden wave of relief as he saw a smile reappear on the prince.

"Alright, stay in here for a bit, Jean'll wash your clothing for ya and I'll start making some food for you guys. The only room we have left is a bigger room on the second floor, I'll get it cleaned up for you guys, sit tight." 

"Thank you so much… I'm in your debt." Armin smiled, and Marco ran upstairs, Jean filling a wooden tub with water, taking off his chest and arm pieces to roll up his sleeves, getting to work.

  
  


It was silent for some time, Armin warming up in the hot water while Jean washed the dress and jacket, hanging the hood up by the fire to dry down on a clothesline. Armin wanted to be angry, wanted to shout, wanted to cry. He finally gets out of that tower, but who is he stuck with? An arrogant, cocky, blunt, rude, disrespectful, and overall awful person that has no idea who he’s with. From this land or not, he should be treated with respect...even if he wasn’t a prince! He should be treated nicely no matter what, because Jean is a knight, a paladin...a hero.

“Your highness, Jean, your room is ready.” Marco went down the rest of the ladder and saw Jean was still washing the dress, looking over at Armin with a frown. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, your highness…”

Armin started to get uncomfortable, he really didn’t feel like being asked personal questions about his choice of clothing. He saw Marco eye his stained dress, he knew the question was coming. It wasn’t his fault, but it’s not like he hated it...He just wasn’t in the mood to explain himself-

“I have a sister around your size who has some clothes n’ dresses she is willin’ to hand over. She has so many so it’s no trouble! I wanted to ask if ya had a favorite color or style, I see the one you were wearing was a pink ochre kinda color, do ya like that?”

Armin turned around, surprised he wasn’t judgmental to his tastes and even asked for his preference… Armin would have taken anything he had to offer, but instead he asked him personally… Just to make him feel more comfortable…

“Eh?” Jean pitched in, turning around with an almost judgmental look on his face. “Just give him some of your clothes, he might be more comfortable and warm wearin’ pants and a vest. Besides he’ll look less like a girl, y’know?”

Armin curled his legs closer to his chest, running his fingers through his long, wet hair. He suddenly felt the need to go and grab a dagger, cut his hair off and burn the remains. His heart picked up faster as he felt anger boiling inside him again. Marco scenced the obvious unease inside the prince, and glared at the knight, who looked shocked, shutting his mouth.

“Well, he can wear pants under the dress, oh, and she is handin’ off a beautiful fur cloak she made when my pa and I went huntin’ years back. And a beautiful pale-rose dress that she dyed with-”

“I love pale rose...it looks well with my eyes, a dusty pale rose with bright blue eyes…” The prince talked on, a small smile on his face. “I’ll take that one...I like dusty rose...light blue, yellow… nothin bright, but a little darker in shade.”

“Of course! I’ll see what I can grab. It’s an honor helpin’ ya out.” Marco soluted off, telling jean he’ll finish up the clothes, running back upstairs. 

Armin’s lower back and bottom hurt from the fall, having trouble standing up on his own. Using the sides of the stone tub he went to pull himself up, only to slip on the bottom, falling forward. Thankfully he caught himself on his hands, but he hissed at the burn on his knees. Cursing to himself quietly he grabbed the sides again, only to feel a warm hand under both his arms.

“E-Eh! Careful! Careful!” Armin protested, but when the knight lifted him up, he was wrapped with a warm, soft towel.

“Oh, eh, sorry sorry,” Jean mumbled, “I saw you slip and fall, tried to catch ya the first time but you moved too quickly for me to help. If you’re gonna be like this the entire trip, might as well just shoot ya out back now, huh?” Jean snickered, and to his surprise, Armin chuckled a little too.

“My father used to say that to me. I was very clumsy as a child, and whenever I came home bruised, my father would laugh, pick me up and say, ‘If you’re gonna hurt yourself this much, you’ll be in so much pain as an adult you’ll just ask us to shoot ya out back like a horse!”

“My mother would say the same thing! I was in guard training for the longest time because I was notorious for getting hurt. I still have bruises from the wooden sword I was beaten with by my friend.” Jean pointed on his waist where it was at. “Still hurts like a bitch every time I bend the wrong way. I have a lot of scars that still hurt from time to time.”

Armin turned his head to get a better look at Jean, tying the towel around his waist. “I don’t have very many, but I also haven’t been in as many battles as you have… I’ve been an explorer, but not really a fighter. Never was really that brave.”

“Give it time, no one is as brave as me on their first day, y’know?” 

Armin rolled his eyes, heading upstairs, standing behind Jean so no one saw him half naked in the crowded pub. Thankfully the snuck through, every too busy singing along to something Marco started playing as soon as they come up stairs. 

Heading up into the room Marco told them to go into, Jean let Armin run in first, quickly taking a deep breath before eyeing the dresses folded on the bed. He saw they all had many layers, meaning he’ll stay warm. Makes sense, if this is where Marco grew up, and his family lives here, his sister would know to wear bundled up clothes. 

“Alright,” Jean announced, pulling out his map out from his bag, putting it onto the small table in the room. "We're taking you east, to Solitude, our nation's capital. Once there, we might be able to figure out what happened with the mix up."

Armin nodded, slipping on a night shirt and some briefs he found in the drawers Marco must have put in. 

"Well, if ya don't mind me comin' in," Marco peaked his head in, Jean and Armin turning to him.

"Not at all, what's up?" Jean asked, and Marco cleared his throat before speaking quietly, as if he was disturbing them.

"If I may ask… do you think...I could come on your journey?" He pressed his fingers together. "I'm good with magic...I love to travel and entertain and I thought you guys might want some extra help…"

Jean thought for a second, honestly trying to think of what the best idea would be. He loved traveling alone, but he knew that wasn't going to happen since he has Armin with him now, and Marco is a smart man…

"Well, I don't mind as long as Jean doesn't mind...I enjoy the extra company." Armin smiled, putting his jewellery away in a small pouch in the dress he was preparing for tomorrow. 

Marco's eyes lit up with joy, thanking Armin quietly before looking at Jean like a pleading child, his hands latched onto each other, basically praying to the knight.

"Oh please, I beg of ya, I've always wanted to be apart of a group! I promise I won't hinder ya guys in any way! I have a horse and a carriage too I can take! So Armin won't have to walk and we can bring supplies."

"There is another storm headed up East where we are going…" Jean scratched his chin, but once he looked back at Armin and saw the desperation in his eyes, he glanced back at Marco. 

"Pack up your things, bard, we're leaving at dawn."

"YES!" Marco jumped and practically punched the ceiling. "Finally! My dream has come true! Balkan! Guess who's finally gettin' to use that carriage mama bought us! I'm gonna be a hero!" He saw Marco leap over the railing, landing with a thud on his feet. He heard the crowd clap and whistle, and Jean could only smile. 

"Alright… you've gained some respect back." Armin glanced down at the map in front of Jean, playing with the hem of his nightshirt. The Paladin looked up at the Prince, seeing a small bit of pink dusted across his cheeks. 

Jean took this time to look at Armin up close for the first time. He saw how flawless his skin was on his face, only soft, blonde peach-fuzz everywhere that looked invisible unless up close. He noticed just how feminine and masculine he looked, lips plump like a woman's, but eyebrows thick like a man's. He could pull off anyone despite his height, and that would make him usefully in situations he might need to disguise himself.

Getting lost into staring at his comrade, Armin cleared his throat, getting the attention back from Jean. 

"Sorry, lost in thought there. What did ya say?" He asked, leaning back in his chair, legs out and arms open wide. Armin gave him a look of annoyance, rolling his eyes before walking over to the large bed.

"I take it back." He pulled the sheets uo, smelling how fresh and clean they were. It reminded him of home…

"Oi! Where am I gonna sleep?" The knight picked up, the prince turning around giving him a nasty look.

"You got to ride your horse all the way here without freezing to death, and got to sleep in a tent with a sleeping bag while I got the cold, hard floor. I'm also a prince, I should at least get first say."

Jean was about to retort back with something shitty, before Armin gestured towards the bed. "Also, there is room enough on here for two people, plenty actually if you consider how small I am. So, it's your choice, on the floor, cold and miserable, or on the soft, warm bed that so happens to have a prince laying right there. Up to you, Mr. Knight."

  
  


Jean groaned, watching Armin write some things down in a journal.

"You keep a diary?" Jean snickered, and Armin looked up at him with a fowl glare. 

"Yes, because I want people to know who I am after I die, and when they read this they'll know they're precious soon-to-be-king 'Jean Kirschtien the Prick' was indeed, true to his name."

The knight huffed, letting the boy write in peace. He waited a few minutes before Armin finished writing, going to sleep. He blew out his candle and dosed off quickly, the day having him more tired than ever.

Jean had the temptation to read the journal, seeing it was quite big, and well used, meaning he could use it for blackmail later. But he kept his hands to himself, putting up some night clothing before heading to bed, next to the prince.


	7. Growing Fonder or Farther?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all finally on their way to the capital of Solitude, and with Marco by their side, everything feels a bit warmer, a bit more joyful, so they all three enjoy delightful chatter, even if one of them asks a stupid question.

Waking up was a bit of a hassle for both Jean and Armin. Armin wanted to stay in bed for longer, and Jean had to basically drag him out of the bed forcefully, making Armin a groaning mess.

"C'mon your highness! Stop acting like a child and get up! We have to leave early and get you back to Solitude!" Jean tried keeping his voice down, other people were asleep, and he didn't want to deal with grumpy people right now before dawn.

"Mmmm- no! I said no!" Armin kicked his foot out, hitting Jean in the gut at just the right force and angle to knock the wind out of him for a second. As Jean fell on his ads, Armin didn't apologize, only grabbing the blankets and curling himself up in them tightly like a cacoon. Jean cursed under his breath, unravelling the prince and sitting him up. 

"Alright, just stay there and I'll dress you, you can sleep on the way there, but stop being a child for five minutes as we pack, okay?" The knight stood back, annoyed, grabbing the outfit Armin picked out for today. The prince yawned, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the ground. "Fine, but don't expect me to be happy" 

Jean proceeded to remove all of Armin's clothes besides his underwear, having Armin put on a new pair himself while Jean turned around, urging the dress's lace knot to come undone. Once he was done, Jean helped him put on some tight leggings, then a pair of pants Marco threw in so he wouldn't freeze again.

Once that was done, he had Armin put on a white undershirt, a black shirt, another white, long sleeved wool shirt, then the dress that, to Jean's surprise, shockingly fit Armin perfectly. Before Jean could tighten the corset in the back so it didn't fall off, Armin was already playing with the dress, twirling around and singing softly to himself.

"I like this light blue color…" He whispered to himself, watching the fabric wrinkle and curl around his light spins. Jean would have found it annoying if he didn't see how happy Armin looked, he couldn't help but crack just a small smile.

"Alright, c'mere, I need to tighten the back." Jean put a pin in his mouth, tying the back of the dress up, the vest part making Armin's back arch and his posture much better. A quick pull of the lace, the vest fit into place. Once that was done, he sat Armin down, helping him put on two layers of socks before his boots from yesterday, dry and warmer since they were out by the fire last night to dry them.

Armin held out his hand as Jean put the thin white gloves Armin wore yesterday on his small hands. They were like silk, dripping royalty with a small lace design on them, soft under Jean's own callused hands. When that was done, Armin put on his ring, a necklace, and beautiful circlet that showed he's royalty. 

Jean adjusted the circlet on Armin's head, grabbing Armin's new fur coat and wrapping it around his neck, tying the buttons off neatly. He pulled back and smiled at his work.  _ Didn't do half bad, Marco. These colors look good on him, and I'm impressed with my knot work. _

"There, you'll be warmer than a bear in summer." Jean patted himself on the back for doing a good job, and watching Armin twirl more made him feel a bit better. His smile could shine in the darkest of caves, a trait that had the knight's heart pulsing for an unknown reason.

"Good to hear," the Prince smiled, grabbing his bag, ready to go.

Jean walked downstairs, seeing Marco was hugging his sister and friend goodbye, handing the keys off to him for the inn.

"Alright, don't blow anythin' up while I'm gone." The bard chuckled, patting his friend and sister on the back once more before turning around, seeing his two friends walk down the stairs.

"There ya guys are! Jean, your horse and my horse are already tied up with the carriage, and we were able to put up a small hood over the carriage last night just in case it rains or gets too snowy."

Jean smiled, a small 'thanks' before he watched Marco walk Armin outside, grabbing a coin bag from his belt and throwing it on the inn's bar. The man behind the counter, Marco's friend, eyes widened, seeing how much gold was in there.

"T-Thank you sir…" the man mumbled, and Jean shrugged. 

"I'm feelin' generous. We'll bring Marco back in one piece." He saluted the man off before making his way outside.

Armin was already setting up the little carriage to his liking, as if it was his room now. He set up a sleeping bag and all, starting to snack on his berries while Marco put everything away nice and neatly back with Armin.

"Ya goin' back to sleep?" Marco laughed at the prince, who was currently stuffing his face full of berries while snuggling up in his sleeping bag. The blonde shrugged, swallowing before smiling at Jean.

He can't stand that smile much longer.

"There you are, come on! We don't have all day and I want to get back home!" He cried, and Jean jogged closer, hoping in the carriage with Armin, Marco looking back at his place one last time before heading off, both horses following the trail while carrying everyone behind them. 

  
  
  


"So, Solitude is the capital? I've heard of it but have never been." Armin started talking after taking a quick nap, waking up when the sun was actually, as if Armin had an internal timer. Jean was currently sharpening his blade with a hand grindstone, rubbing the material up and down the blade.

"It's a nice place, crowded, festivals happen almost every month to keep the people happy and social, so people are close." Jean didn't bother to look up at the prince, too busy playing with his sword and fixing it.

"Ah… is it safe?"

"Safest place in all of Skyrim." Jean spoke proudly, breathing hotly against the tip of the blade, using a rag he cleaned off the smudge mark he had seen. He ran the rag up and down the sword, cleaning off any scruff marks on it, twisting his wrist at the top so he didn't cut the rag.

"I grew up there," the knight perked up, a small smile on his face. "Trained there, fought there… I only really traveled around after I became a knight, then leaving the city to start my own path. Helping city folk out from different places to earn some money, get my name out there, buy a few drinks for the single women of the town…"

Jean looked up with a smirk, only to see Armin staring at his hand, sharpening his blade. Armin's eyes followed his hand for the past few minutes, up, down, up, down. He noticed the way he flicked his wrist at the tip of the blade, his hot breath leaving foggy marks on the steel, how delicately he held it…

Jean thought he was just tired, distracted, forcing small talk as to not make things awkward. Armin, though, heard about how Jean casually slipped in he got with women a lot, yet the way he works his weapon like a-

"Yeah yeah, ya get some good women 'round 'ere but wonder how it's gonna be when ya get a wife. Ya just gonna tell her you spent most of your days up multiple women's skirts?" Marco babbled on, rolling his eyes. 

"What? You don't believe me, Bard?" Jean questioned, looking over at Marco as the man turned to look at him.

"M' just sayin' if I wanted to hear a story, I'd have brought my children's books along." 

"Excuse me?!" Jean held his chest in disbelief, offended that Marco would say such a thing. He looked over at Armin, looking for support, only to find him laughing his ass off.

"O-Oh Gods, Marco don't make me laugh like that, it hurts!" The prince kept giggling. Jean huffed, annoyed, getting back to cleaning yet another weapon, a dagger.

Jean kept telling Armin of his times in Solitude, stories of growing up with his mom and friends. The lady who sold food products that stopped making Jean boiled creme treats because his mom said he was getting fat. (Armin almost didn't believe him, looking at how Jean is now it almost sounds impossible) Or the festival of roses, a time to celebrate love and forgiveness, a festival Jean still has yet to ever find a person to dance with despite him being a 'ladies man'.

"No girl, huh? Well, is there anyone who else would go?" Armin asked, and Jean shrugged.

"Who else would I ask but the girl's?" he chuckled. "Besides, I go for the food, strange I can't find a girl to dance with, but I've wooed a few girl's there. Too bad they, 'already had someone' or whatever."

Armin hummed, laying down on his stomach, chin in his hands. "Sometimes they can't control it." Armin began speaking. "I don't even get to pick who I'm marrying, which is...kinda lame."

"You're like...15, who are you forced to marry?" Jean asked, and Armin gave him an annoyed side eye before sighing, crossing his arms.

"I'm 18," Armin stated first. "My Mother wants me to marry a noblewoman, her father owns land that has been owned by her family for generations that my family would like so we can expand our country's land. Thing is, she disappeared once we turned 15, she's been missing to this day. When we find her and I go back home, the wedding is on, and I don't want to marry her."

"Why not? Is she pretty at least?" Jean inquired, and the blonde rolled his eyes, bringing his knees to his chest. 

"I mean...yes, but I don't want to marry her, I don't love her. She was more like a sister to me than anything...she was strong, protective, a little blunt, but we got along fine."

"I understand ya," Marco turned around to smile at the prince. "My mother of course wanted me to marry someone rich, doesn't matter who, but I just...don't like the girl's she be recommendin'."

"Didn't that farmer boy say you had a habit of picking up guys? Maybe that's your problem." Jean huffed, the bard rubbing the back of his head. Marco was trying to think of who Jean was talking about, scratching his chin.  _ Farmer boy? _

_ "Who's this? Bringing home men again?" _

  
  
  


"Oh! Ya mean Eren? I guess he did say that, damn." The Bard huffed, he'll have to get him back later, but for now, he had to answer Jean. 

"I'll pick up anyone, really. I've had my fair share of women and men as lovers, I'm more than just music and magic. A bard has his wants and needs, too."

"It's...so weird though…" Jean mumbled to himself, Marco turning to look at him, Armin eyeing him too, but with a smile. "What's weird?"

"Like...dude's liking other dude's, isn't that, like, a curse or somethin'? Or an illness?"

  
  


_ Well, ain't he just blunt? _

  
  


Marco's jaw almost dropped as Armin snickered at his question, a small blush on his cheeks. It wasn't the first time Marco had gotten this question, but no one has ever said it so bluntly before.

"Oh my devines… an illness...a curse?! You've got to be kidding me…" Armin kept chuckling to himself, a stupid, yet funny thought came to his head.  _ He thinks it's weird? I've seen the way he smiles at me. _

"What? You sneeze and your mommy didn't say 'bless you' so a demon sneaks inside ya? And  _ all _ the sudden you're sleepin' with men?" 

Marco got a kick out of that, bursting into laughter as Jean sat there, confused and offended at their inappropriate laughter. "Guys I'm being serious! Like, what is it?"

"Alright, Jean-" Marco calmed down, taking a breath, stopping his giggles. "So, when the high king Uri, our king now, was just a prince, a law was passed saying every big district could offer the death penalty to adults, teens and kids who showed signs of being intrested in someone the same gender…"

"Yeah, I know," Jean nodded, and Marco continued, he was only a toddler at the time, yet he remembers the stories.

"It was believed that it was a sign that those people were infertile, so what was the point of keepin' them around if they could have kids? 

Well, that all came to a halt when our high king Uri Reiss was still but a prince, around 16, fell in love with the leader of his Royal guard. His father read his journal and, in fear of having to kill one of his sons, deducted a test, to truly see if it meant people who were 'homosexual' as they put it, were truly cursed or not. 

After some time, he and his arch mage found the scripture of Mara, the goddess of love and marriage in the goddess's tomb. Which, in written passage, spoke of those who loved ones like their birth sex were not cursed or hurt, but they were in fact people who just lived differently. And as long as the two people loved each other and would be together until death breaks them apart, it was alright in her eyes. 

The king went back, showed the people his knowledge and what he and the Arch mage found, and many towns rejoiced, since it meant less death, and it doesn't matter if they liked same sex couples or not, they were just happy they didn't have to watch their friends or family die." Marco saw the road was straight, so he fully pivoted around and looked at Jean with a joyful grin. 

"Of course, it's uncommon to find people that are homosexual, but you can find them, and there are even people who like both men and women. I am one of them."

"The high king has a male lover here?" Armin asked, shocked, his hand over his heart, and Marco nodded. "I mean, I get it, it's just- so shocking. I thought he had kids to continue the line."

"Oh, everyone knows," Marco laughed, waving his hand. "Everyone talked about it like it was the latest gossip when his brother tried to get him killed by revealing the high king was gay. But people weren't really crazy about it. Instead, everyone wanted to know who he looked like."

Jean snickered, he remembers  _ that. _ His mother is the leader of her little gossip group in Solitude, and because he was the only one with her at home, he got to hear it all too. 

"Rumors and drama went up like fire in Solitude, yet none have actually seen this man's face, he hides it under his helmet. It's said he's a Ackerman, an old family of special humans that were born to serve the king. It's thought they were wiped out almost a century ago, but there are Ackerman's still alive, and it's said one still serves the high king. That's who people think the king fell for."

"And how do you know all this?" Jean placed his blade down, looking up at the bard in curiosity. Jean was the one who lived in Solitude, and so he's heard all the tales, but how would someone like Marco know?

"Jean, I'm a bard, my job is to tell stories, pass them on to others for entertainment. It's not just music I do. Besides, you've met an Ackerman before." 

Jean's eyes widened. "I have?"

"Yes! Don't ya remember Levi? Your past commander and the past legion corporal for the empire? He's an Ackerman, along with Eren Jaeger's friend, Mikasa."

"He knows two? Damn, must be cool." Jean chuckled. "Well, they're gonna die out anyways, Levi and the Royal guard member are gay and I think Annie likes Mikasa. Oh well, this is why being homosexual is a curse." He shrugged with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Jean," Marco deadpanned. "There's more than just them, y'know. There are other Ackerman's out there, they're just rare"

Jean rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit Marco was probably right, and instead focused on Armin.

The prince began writing in his journal, Jean cleaning his armor while Marco started to create a new tune, writing down the notes and cords of the lute as he went along.

It was...nice having the company of others, Jean started to think. He didn't feel as lonely anymore, and he felt protected with them around. Of course he enjoyed having the glory to himself, but this was a change he thinks he can get used to. Armin was fairly quiet when he was in a good mood, and hummed to himself from time to time as he wrote. Jean found it charming, and almost endearing, cute.

Marco was a bit louder, but he was a bard. He loved playing around with his instruments, but he didn't play horribly, it was nice, a difference from the sounds of nature Jean was used to. He would throw in a suggestion for a cord or a note as Marco struggled along some parts of his tune, and it would sound beautiful afterwards and Marco was thankful. 

Soon, the sun began to set, and everyone, including the horses, were getting tired. Marco had a tip up his sleeve, and parked the carriage right by an imperial watch tower, asking the guards if they could sleep in the carriage by the watch tower for protection as they slept. The guards smiled, agreeing, and saying it was a smart idea. 

The guards take turns watching out and defending their forts from the other men in the war day and night, and Marco had learned if you're going to sleep in the wild with important stuff, find a town, a cave, or a watchtower to hang by for the night.

"Ah, Kirschtien," a fellow knight said, remembering Jean from training. Jean recognized the voice, holding out his hand for a quick shake. Jean was glad to know these Knights knew him, so they would make sure nothing happened to them while they slept. It was a dangerous world out there, especially at night.

Armin set up his sleeping bag, finishing off one last sentence in his journal before setting it aside, waiting for everyone to get settled in before hand. Since Armin didn't own a sleeping bag, Jean decided his sleeping roll was big enough for two. He would unwrap it, lay it out, place the pillow with Armin, and Jean would lay his head on his bag or something soft, as Armin's fur coat kept them warm. Marco brought his own sleeping roll, getting under the moment Armin and Jean started setting up. 

"G'night guys." Marco whispered, blowing out his lantern followed by Jean's.

"G'night."

"Hey, Jean." Armin barely whispered loud enough for Jean to hear him. The brunette turned around, looking at the prince. 

"Yeah? What's up?"

Armin bit his bottom lip, a sign of being nervous, and Jean noticed it right away.

"C'mon, speak your mind or I'm going to bed."

Armin didn't say anything, so Jean assumed he didn't mean anything. Turning around he laid his head down, but heard Armin quickly speak.

"I-I'm still a little cold… could I...uh, use your cloak as a second blanket?"

Jean sighed, getting up to grab his blue cloak off of the bottom of the carriage, walking back over to lay it over the prince. "Ya happy your highness?"

Armin smiled, nodding eagerly. "Yes! Thank you!" 

Jean huffed, a small smile creeping onto his face seeing the blonde wrapped up in his cloak, a cloak his mother made for him. His heart yearned for home, wanting to see her again soon, catch up with her and whatever crazy drama she's been gossiping about.

"G'night, Prince." Jean yawned, laying back down again, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, my Knight." 

  
  



	8. Grand Arrival, Falling Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean, Armin and Marco meet up with some fellow knights on their way to the castle, Jean becoming jealous of Armin's knack for people skills, getting into a fight before they arrive back at the castle, the king unaware that wasn't his niece Jean brought home.

Morning awoke them all when one of the guards came back from a trip to the shipping capital, Whiterun, for their weekly supply run. The guard came back with some extra food so Jean and his group could eat. Jean offered to pay him, but he refused, saying it was an honor to see him again, and knew they needed the pick-me-up.

"So, Jean," one of the female guards came over with her friends, sitting down with Armin, Marco and the knight, the sun reflecting off of their shiny, clean armor. "Who are your friends here? I remember you saying you liked traveling alone, strictly for all the glory to yourself." She laughed.

"Well, I was traveling alone...since the High King gave me a job." He bragged, and his friends all quietly gasped, making Jean's heart flutter with pride. "He asked me to rescue his princess, his niece-"

"Well color me surprised," one of the men said, lifting up part of his helmet to see Armin better. "Ain't you a sight for sore eyes, it's an honor to see you, your highness!"

Armin blushed softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "O-Oh! I-I uh-"

"Ya didn't let me finish!" The knight called out, finishing his bread. "This isn't the princess, instead, the Prince of Highrock was locked up, and so I rescued him...I'm taking him back to Solitude, see what the king thinks."

"Oh! And this is Marco! Our Bard friend from Morthal, he's joined us too for adventure." Armin gestured to Marco, who was currently drinking the last bit of broth in his soup. He wasn't really paying attention, too hungry to even bother, but hearing his name made him put down the bowl and wave.

"A bard?" One of the guards asked, and Marco nodded. "Strange, do ya fight much? Adventuring isn't for the story tellers."

"I know magic n' how to use a shortsword." Marco replied, shrugging. "I'm not big n' strong like you guys, but I can handle my own, don't think I'm weak just 'cause I sing for a livin'."

"Besides, Marco creates his own music  _ by _ exploring, how else do you make new tales to tell, hm?" Armin pushed in, playing with the hem of his dress, unsure how to handle all the attention. He enjoyed how a few of the guards smiled at him, and a few even asked if he needed anything else, but Jean didn't look very happy. Is he upset the attention isn't on him? Is he jealous?

He knows Jean is a bit of an attention whore, but this was a little funny for Armin to think about.

"Telling tales can get boring though, and get messed up the more you pass it on." One guard groaned in bourdem, and Marco looked fairly upset before Armin cleared his throat, eyeing Jean with a smug little smirk before letting his legs kick to the side as he leaned on his right arm for support.

"I think telling tales and making music for them is quite amazing, a talent only few have." Armin started, already the guard looked ashamed and embarrassed as his friends glared at him. "I love hearing people sing, and I one day hope to fall in love with someone who will lay in my lap and tell me stories of their adventure, so I can go to pass on my lovers legacy through voice and book; telling a tale of my hero. It's romantic, don't you think?"

"Yeah, Boldor, it's not boring, it's awesome, let's people know who you are." A guard picked up, taking Armin's side, sitting next to the prince. Everyone had their attention on Armin, and Jean looked even more pissed. Armin felt loved for once, and since Jean ignored him

To the point of freezing, this is what he gets. To be ignored.

"I'm glad someone agrees with me...I was afraid I'd be…" Armin turned his head away, bashful and shy before speaking in a hushed whisper. "Alone...in my opinion…"

"Never, your highness! I agree with you!" The guard said, lifting up part of his helmet to smile at the prince. "I think it's really cool, a great pastime and good to keep people talkin' about your stories and adventures."

"Yeah, I agree too!"

"Uh, me too!"

"And me!"

"Are we ready to go yet?" Jean leaned over to whisper to Marco, the bard finishing his second bowl of soup. 

"Whenever you are," he spoke with a full mouth, swallowing the rest of his breakfast, seeing everyone talk with Armin, the blonde clearly enjoying the attention. It's probably the first time in years he's gotten to talk to people.

Jean packs their things up, and practically drags Armin away from his new friends, reluctantly waving farewell as the rode away from the watchtower.

Armin sighed, already missing the pleasant conversations, while Jean huffed and sat down, annoyed. Armin knew what was wrong, but ignored it, like Jean did to him.

"My my my, they were nice, hm?" Armin asked, sitting down by Jean, a smug look on his face. "I've never been treated so fairly in such a long time, I felt truly royal again. I felt at home, and they were all so nice and wanted to hear my stories and sing to me… they're what I like to call true knights."

"C'mon, they barely count as knights," Jean rolled his eyes. "Their armor was clean, they never actually fight or defend anything, true knights fight and find a battle to win."

"Hm…" Armin hummed, playing with his hair again, shrugging. "I think a true knight is a man who respects others and who they are as people, will do anything for the right cause, help people in need, serve his king...oh, and they're kind, and always loving, and affectionate, also caring, oh! And defiently romantic and good looking."

Jean rolled his eyes again, scoffing in annoyance.  _ Of course… _

"Is that the man you were looking for to save you? Because I'm sorry I wasn't him. Maybe you should just...stop thinking about knights as always being just some guy you'll fall in love with. You shouldn't even be liking knights, you're a dude."

"Jean, we went over this, maybe you should stop getting upset when attention isn't on you." Armin bit back, getting annoyed, and Jean only made it worse.

"I'm not upset," Jean's voice rose. "But I am a little uncomfortable watching my past friends flirt with a fucking guy right in front of me when they damn well know they shouldn't. It's gross, and it's stupid you think a knight it just some fantasy lover boy for people like you, because I'm a knight."

"They weren't flirting! They were just being decent human beings!" Armin made sure his voice was louder, not phased by Jean's booming voice. "And it's not stupid or gross! I was locked in a tower with a dragon for Hell's sake! Of course my dream is going to be a handsome knight that will save me! That's how my role works!"

"That's how a  _ princess's  _ role works!" Jean yelled. "News flash, your a prince, a man, so maybe instead of dressing in mommy's skirt you should have out on some fucking pants and got out yourself! You look ridiculous, Armin! Get out of your little fantasy world where it's ok for you to play a princess and grow the fuck up!"

"JEAN!" 

The cart stopped, throwing everyone off balance for a quick second. Armin fell to his side with a small 'omph!' While Jean was able to quickly catch himself before he also fell on his side. Marco turned around after stopping the horses, his eyes red with anger, and he got even more angry when he saw Armin's eyes begin to water.

" _ I'll _ take Armin by myself if you continue to be such a dick to him! You've been nothing but a complete asshole to him and it's showing your true colors, he's a  _ prince _ , show some respect and learn to shut up, and grow up yourself!

Armin…" Marco looked over at the blonde, who was practically shaking, grabbing his arms and sniffling. "Come up here with me, it's pretty outside and I could use the company.

Armin turned away from Jean, getting up and sitting next to the bard, leaning on him as he quietly cried. Marco started back up the cart. Jean sitting back with a defeated sigh.

_ Why can't I learn to shut up? _

  
  


Jean decided since it was a pretty day outside, he could take a quick nap before they returned to the capital. Leaning back, he sighed and closed his eyes, Marco's words echoing in his head.

_ "You've been nothing but a complete asshole to him and it's showing your true colors. He's a prince, show some respect and learn to shut up, and grow up yourself!" _

Jean tisked quietly,  _ I am probably the only one grown-up here… _

  
  


Once Jean was out, Armin started getting tired himself, leaning on Marco's shoulder as he drifted in and out of sleep. Marco felt horrible for him, and he wishes he was the one that saved Armin, not Jean. Marco would make sure nothing happened to the prince, royalty or not. He was still young, lost and most likely scared to be so far away from home. Yet Jean only thinks of himself and what he'll get in return.

Marco has half the mind to leave the cart, take his horse and Armin with him and leave Jean behind so Marco could take all the credit, but he knows that's not the right thing to do, and Jean did save him, not Marco.

"Marco…" Armin spoke up, tugging at the Bard's sleeve. The ravenette looked down and smiled at the blonde.

"Yeah? What's up?"

Armin sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he yawned. "You don't think I'm weird...do ya?"

"Not in a million years," Marco spoke proudly, eyes back on the road. "As a kid, I played with my sister's dolls, and my sister learned archery. We were a bit of a switched family, my sister taking on the more manly role as I took on the more feminine role. I cooked, cleaned and did laundry as my sister hunted, sold the goods and did most of the trading and talking. She's the reason we have such a nice inn, the money she made as a teenager really helped us get a leg up, she was always able to take down the nicest deer and elk, their fur always being the softest and warmest to wear and touch. 

We had people say they traveled all across Tameriel just to see if people were telling the truth of how such a good hunter and barterer she was. Of course, I was also known for being a great singer at the time, and I was able to spread the word of her work when I went to the Bard's college in Solitude."

"I didn't see her at the Inn, I would love to see her...once I get back home you must open trading overseas." Armin remarked, grabbing his journal to write that down while Marco chuckled.

"Her dream is to run her own shop, she says she wants to build a store right in Solitude, right next to the East Empire Company Warehouse, so her furs and goods can get shipped overseas. She wants to be the best hunter and tailor in the world, despite being a woman. I, of course, support her and on my travels I tell everyone I can about her."

"She sounds so sweet and so passionate, I must have a work of hers before returning home. Maybe a cloak like this one she let me borrow? I would pay great money for one such as this." Armin ran his fingers through the soft, white fur of the coat. "I know snow bears are a true beast to kill, and their fur can be a hassle to work with, but this cloak is amazing…"

"I'll have to tell her that," Marco was beaming at this point, so proud of his sister. "She'd cry hearing those words, hearing someone of royalty complimented her work- she'd make that her slogan."

Armin laughed, enjoying the pleasant conversation as time passed.

"Do you have any siblings?" Marco asked, and Armin shook his head with a sad sigh.

"No, mom was only able to have one kid, and she wanted a daughter so badly…"

"Ah…" Marco hummed. "Is uhhh...is that why you're into dresses and playing as a princess?"

"No. That's just how I grew up." Armin snickered, playing with his hair. "I was always a bit...queer I guess. Odd, weird, unusual… I enjoy dresses and I used to listen to my mother read me stories of princesses being rescued by brave knights, and I always would say I wanted to be that princess. And when we played dress up together when mom wasn't busy, I would wear my father's long shirts as dresses and pretend to be a princess while my mother would play a dragon."

Armin's smile got wider as he recalled the playful memories. "She would wear a green dress and fake horns and a mask, chasing me around the castle as we would play a game of hide-and-go-seek, if she found me before my dad did, I would get eaten by the big, scary dragon. If my dad found me, my Knight would come and save me." 

"Do you see yourself as a princess? I-If so please tell me so I can call you by what you prefer!" Marco chimed in, a hand on Armin's shoulder. The prince shook his head.

"Oh no no no! I fully accept I am a prince, and I have no problem with me being a boy...it was just kinda like another me, like a separate person, a part of my brain that enjoyed playing the part for fun." The prince looked up at the bard, his cheeks pink from smiling and laughing. "I guess it was a way I coped with being a guy...w-who...well, liked other guys. I acted as a girl so it didn't seem as weird to me."

"Do your parents know?" 

Armin shook his head. "My...my mom is sick...very sick, last time I saw her she was in her bed, coughing up blood and could barely stand. I was assigned a woman, a royal guard member that her father owned lots of land. We were set to marry when I turned 16, but she ran away. We never found her and the hunt is still on, I told her I didn't like girl's and she shrugged, saying she 'didn't like me so we're even'. I wanted to tell my mother after she disappeared but I didn't want her to think I let her escape, and when she got sick I knew it was better off if no one knew.

Though I did gain confidence in myself when I heard there was a king overseas who fell in love with a man and was still crowned king. I hear that's your high king, mother met him and his brother a while ago."

"He's a good guy," Marco nodded. "A good king, loves people and parties, but gets serious when he has to be. The civil war right now has driven him crazy but he's keeping people's hopes up."

"Isn't he the younger brother of two?" Armin asked, Marco nodding in return. "Then why is he king?"

"No one really knows," The bard shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "Though...it's believed their father didn't like the older brother very much, thinking he was evil or had bad morals."

"Ah...sounds about right."

The two continued talking for hours, about their childhood, their homelands, their dreams, and even Marco asking to visit Highrock; of course Armin said yes.

It was around sunset when they finally reached Solitude, Jean was already up and walking to the guards to let them know he had an important face in the carriage and to be let in.

He was, and Armin got to see the large city in all its glory.

Houses lit up, stretching to the dusk sky as the buildings hung decorations from one window to the other. Shop's still open and busy from all the shoppers there to get their goods. Animals and kids playing while their parents were gone, playing tag and hide-and-go-seek. It was a lively area, many different races and classes of people were walking up and down the streets, Armin watching every one of them with wide eyes.

"Lots of people here," Armin whispered to himself, though Marco laughed hearing how shocked he sounded. 

"Solitude is the capital, many people live here, but more people visit. Surely you have large towns and areas?"

"I do, yes, but I guess just seeing people again is shocking."

People started to turn their heads, seeing a somewhat familiar face, Armin's, and flocked around the carriage. Jean pushed people out of the way before they got run over with the horses and the carriage. Armin saw kids waving at him, parents pointing and some people guessing who he was.

"Is that the princess?"

"No...she had longer hair, right?"

"Is he from around here? He looks familiar…"

"That could be a she, look at those eyes!"

Getting to the castle's courtyard, Jean saw both Connie and Sasha at the front doors, dressed in light armor and flags in their hands. Connie ran up to the carriage, eyeing the blonde with curiosity.

"Huh...thought the princess would be more...I dunno...busty?"

"Springer!" One of the guards yelled, the bald man running back to his station. Armin looked down at his flat chest, chuckling to himself. 

"I don't look  _ that _ girly," he mumbled to Marco, who chuckled in return. 

"I think you look fine."

"Aw, aren't you sweet."

Jean walked over to Armin as soon as Marco hopped down, Armin looking at him funny.

"E-Excuse me Jean, you're in my way."

Jean moved slightly over, holding out his hand so the prince could grab onto him. Armin took his hand and hopped down, Jean leading him to the door, holding it open for the prince.

Armin was a bit stunned at his sudden chivalry, but shrugged it off as them just being somewhere important.

"Ah, there's my Knight in shining armor." The king grinned at their arrival, Jean and Marco bowing their heads, and Armin looked around, unaware of the king's confusing looks as he eyed the prince with curiosity. Jean looked up and gulped nervously, his hands shaking against his hip and chest.

"Who is-"

"I-I'm sorry, your highness-" Jean spoke up quickly, Armin looking at the king, then at Jean, then back at the king, feeling the air get thick with anxiety and guilt. Uri squinted his eyes at him, Armin feeling everyone else in the room eye him down from head to toe, his nerves on edge. He felt sweat start to drip from his temples, his lips quivering.

"Jean...who is this? I do not recognize his face…" the high king looked over at his Royal Guard leader, the man under the helmet walking over, lifting up his mouth piece before whispering something to him. Jean took the opportunity to explain himself.

"Your highness...the tower I explored off land had not only an Elder blood dragon-" the Knights and guards in the room gasped in shock, the king's eyes widened as his guard continued speaking in his ear. "But had the prince of Highrock...not your niece."

It was silent for a bit, Jean's eyes never leaving the king's. The man himself went from a face of disappointment, to a face of fear. His pupils shrank as his nails gripped into the polished wooden arms of his royal chair.

_ He recognizes Armin. _

  
  


_ He could never mistake those eyes. _

  
  
  


"Oh...Oh heavens no…"

"Your highness?" Marco and Jean said in unison.

"S-Sir?" Armin whispered.

"Uri…" The Royal guard shook the king's shoulder, watching a tear fall down his face, his expression stuck in one of absolute fear.

"Your highness, please, what's going on?" Jean took a step forward, and the Royal guard put a hand on his sword, a warning for the knight.

"Uri, talk to me," the Royal guard spoke a bit louder, everyone hearing his rough and almost guttural voice. "Speak up or I'm kickin' 'em out."

  
  
  


Silence.

  
  
  


Nothing but Uri's soft breathing, and Armin's heart racing. The king kept looking at him, his eyes digging deep into Armin's, and the blonde also looked a bit harder. He recognized this man, yet he couldn't out his tongue on it, pieces of a puzzle were floating together, yet some pieces were broken, missing. Something clicked into place, and Armin was just about to speak up-

  
  
  


Then, Uri spoke.

  
  
  


"We need to find them."


	9. Legends turned out to be History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king wasn't pleased with who he saw in front of him that day, eager to explain the issue with his niece nott being there in place for Armin. Turns out they have much bigger issues ahead.

"Them?" Jean asked, quirking his eyebrow up in confusion. Uri stood up, clearing his throat before brushing off his robes.

"Thomas, clean off my meeting room, I must begin a meeting at once with the men in front of me."

"Yes, your highness." A knight nodded his head and ran off down the hall. Uri looked over on the other side.

"Mina, go grab me my maps and journals in my alchemy lab and bring them to the meeting room at once, just the 5 maps and my journals."

"Yes, your highness!" A more high pitched voice was heard, a smaller knight nodding her head as she ran off quickly down another hall.

"What would you like me to do?" The Royal guard member behind Uri spoke up, and the king turned around to look at him.

"I would like you to come with me to the meeting… I would like you there with me...if that's ok…"

"Of course, whatever you need." The guard said, leading Uri, Jean, Marco and Armin to a special locked room in the top room of the castle. 

Uri unlocked the door, Thomas already in there cleaning up the table, Mina rushing by everyone else, setting the maps up on the long table, shutting the curtains and lighting the torches.

"Thank you both, return to your posts."

"Yes, your highness!" Both said together, saluting their king before rushing out the door, closing it behind them.

"Please, have a seat, I have much to explain."

Everyone sat down in a separate chair, Armin sitting next to Jean, Marco sitting next to Armin. Uri sat across from all of them, opening up a map and a large, well-used book that has stains on the cover and tears in the pages.

"I'll explain this as best as I can…" the king looked at all three of them, each one leaning over, interested in what was going to be said. Jean looked up at the Royal guard member, then back at Armin and Marco, then back at the king. Every horrible and evil thought was running through his head about what was to come. Everyone he'd ever known said if the king took you to his private quarters, that either ment he wanted to kill you personally, or you were to be next in line he was showing you around.

All of that concluded Jean to think that this had to have been important enough to break a rule or two.

"Danger is near…" the king began to speak, opening the large book, glancing over a few pages.

"We could have guessed that," Jean nervously chuckled, the king not looking very amused, ignoring his try for a light joke to ease the mood up. He found his page and cleared his throat.

"A long...long time ago, a God came down in human form to see what it was like to live on Earth. He was a God of magical shape-shifting abilities...but his true form was that of a dragon. His true, historical name is a mystery, but we know his devine name, Akatosh.

During his time on our planet, he fell in love with a maiden named Ovali. He planned to marry the woman, willing to give up his powers for her, either staying human, or turning her into a goddess.

Though, the village they lived in was attacked by none other than man itself. A war was going on at the time, and the opposite side of the war ambushed the village, burning it to the ground, his love Ovali dying in a fire.

In a fit of rage, the God created 5 protectors of man, 5 humans that could transform into dragons when the humans needed them most. In grief of his lover, he brought her spirit back up to the skies with him, the two having a child, a beautiful daughter. 

Since Ovali died a human, she could never become a Goddess, meaning the child was a demigod. She was to live on Earth, Akatosh creating human recreations of himself and her mother, Ovali. A child that became a princess of the land of Tameriel.

It is said in legend, that by bringing all of the dragon shifters together, and with the princess of legend passed down by blood, you could call forth the God of dragons, Akatosh himself, and be granted 3 wishes, no matter how crazy the wish."

Uri shut the book, Jean looking confused and almost bored, and the royal guard looked ready to stab the rude excuse of aknight.

"Yeah, I've heard stories like that as a kid here...what of it?"

Having enough of it, the royal guard member wacked Jean upside the head, the smaller knight glaring back at him as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Wait…" Marco started putting the pieces together, his eyes glaring across the map in front of Uri with circled spots all over it with well written notes. "You're not saying that's true...are you?"

Uri fell silent for a second, biting his bottom lip before looking at the prince.

"It's true...and I have a feeling I know where my niece went…

She knows the Legend is true, and she is indeed the demigoddess reincarnated...and I believe someone out there was after her, planning on gaining those wishes."

"But...why did they capture me? I'm not your niece." Armin butted in, and the king nodded.

"But...you look similiar to her… I bet she ran off to hide herself...and I bet whoever is after her...thought you were her undercover as the prince of Highrock. You two do...look very similar."

Armin covered his mouth in shock, taking it all in as Marco rubbed his back.

"What about the dragon shifters? Do you know them?" Jean immediately asked, standing up and looking at the map Uri had on display.

"Of course I do, but I must keep it secret. Though I know now they're being chased after, so you must find them all and bring them to safety here in the castle. Once they're here, they'll be safe from anyone trying to get them. Solitude is built on safety and nothing else matters. We need them here… I need to end the cycle."

"You want me to go and find them so you can make a wish before all this goes down?" Jean looked up at the king, his eyes filled with determination. 

"This legend has only recently been thought of to be true, and with my niece missing, and with the civil war going on, I fear power like that does not belong on a mortal plain such as ours." Uri gripped the map in his hands. "I want to wish for the ritual to never work again, making sure no one else can use its power. It's not safe in the hands of man. That way my niece will never have to worry of her own children being sought after, and the dragon shifters can live in peace."

The blonde king looked down at his map, circling some points on the map with a pen before letting it dry, rolling it up and handing it to Jean.

"I have here in this journal details of every dragon shifter… you must find them and bring them to me."

"What about me?" Armin picked up, looking...horrified but also needing to get to the bottom of this. 

"I'm sorry to ask of you...but please pretend to be my neice...it'll keep my true niece undercover longer until she comes back from hiding once we have all the dragon shifters."

Armin's heart ached like it never has before. He wanted nothing more than to go home, forget about Jean and help Marco and his sister have the life they deserve...see his mother before she dies, take the crown and just live on like a normal king.

But he's been dragged into a mess he can't get out of now. He was indeed upset he doesn't get to go home as soon as he wished, but his heart desired for adventure, begging to go out and help whatever way he can.

  
  


"Your first stop is Rorikstead." The Royal guard picked up, pointing on Jean's map where it is. 

"Your first man is Eren Jaeger, the ex military leader of the rebellion. He now lives on a farm with his husband, and is quite the friendly fellow. But do not, and I repeat, do  _ not _ tell anyone about his identity. I could ruin the whole point of this plan."

"Eren…" Marco gasped, his eyes wide and his hand covering his mouth.

"Ya know him, kid?" The guard asked, and the freckled boy nodded slowly.

"He's a good friend of mine...always has been...I never knew…"

"He knows he needs to keep it secret, so I'm not surprised you never knew. I wouldn't put it passed him to never tell his husband either, he takes his job very seriously." Uri folded his arms over his chest. "I've met him personally when he held the peace offering, I knew who he was even before we met, and I knew he had an idea that I knew about his secret, and yet he didn't put it past himself and was still as polite as ever."

"Rorikstead we go then…" Jean scrunched up the map, handing it to Marco before fixing his armor. "I won't let you down, your highness! I'll bring everyone back to safety, you can count on me."

"I knew I could trust you...please, stay the night and we'll help pack up any supplies you need." The king offered, and Jean smiled.

"Of course, thank you."

The king walked over to his guard, a small smile on his face, a face of relief and gratitude. He's been meaning to find someone to help him, and Jean is just who he needed. 

Uri wrapped his arm around him, leaning his head against his shoulder. Jean took the hint that they needed to talk, the king was stressed and nervous. He saw couples do similar things before. Jean at times came back from hired missions with bad news, like he found their child dead while trying to rescue them, or they didn't make it out alive, or it was a lost cause.

Marco, Armin, and Jean walked out, a guard leading them up to their rooms for the night.

As soon as everyone left, the knight felt a soft sniffle against his breastplate, the king's shoulders shaking slightly.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine…" the royal guard said to the king, the blonde sniffling before he let a few other tears shed down his pale cheeks.

"I hope so…-" the king began to whimper. 

"Kenny… I haven't seen her in so long… I was hoping to see her shining face again today with her award winning smile…"

"She'll come back." Kenny wrapping an arm around the king's shoulders. "She's a smart girl… definitely didn't get that from her daddy."

Uri chuckled softly, wiping his eyes from tears. "She got it from her mother…"

"She got it from you, I swear you're the only sane one in your messy family tree. I mean, name  _ one _ good thing your brother has done, I mean really? He's the same guy I bet if his head wasn't attached to his neck, he'd lose it so far up his ass even I'd be concerned."

There was silence for a few short seconds, Kenny waiting for that small sound he knew he heard after a joke like that. Thankfully, it didn't take long before he heard a soft chuckle in amusement.

  
  
  


"Thanks… I appreciate you talking to me…you always have somethin' to say that makes me smile." 

  
  


"Anytime, King." The guard ruffled the king's hair, a small knock on the door alerting them of someone else. The king tried pulling away, but Kenny only rolled his eyes and held him closer. "Who is it?"

"I-It's uh...Springer! Connie Springer sir!"

"And uh, a-and Sasha Braus!"

The king recognized the voices, a soft chuckle on his lips hearing the two. "Come in."

Sasha slowly opened the door, a blush on her face as she saw her and Connie probably interrupted something. Though their eye's widened as they saw Kenny without his hood and mask on.

"What do ya need, brats?" Kenny spat, and the two cleared their throats and both saluted.

"We-We have a request, sir!"

  
  
  


~~~~~~

  
  
  


"Here you guys go!" A lovely woman led the three men to a hallway with two guest rooms. "One has two beds, the other one has one bigger bed. If the prince would like the nicer room with one bed then go right ahead."

Armin smiled, bowing his head. "Thank you, ma'am."

"And you two can share a room, but please, let me finish cleaning it first before you settle in." The woman offered, walking into the room, leaving Jean and Marco to head into Armin's room.

Jean sat down at a small table in the middle of the room, placing down the map and rubbing his eyes. Marco sat down next to him and Armin used his magic to light some torches up in the room.

"He wrote down descriptions of all the shifters...i'm gonna read them off, ya listening' Armin?" Jean opened the journal, eyeing the prince from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah! Go ahead, I'm listening!"

"Alright...Eren Jaeger, born during the 23th of the First Seed. Tall, thin with a lean build and dark brown hair with tan skin. He has green/golden eyes and a snarky attitude. Born and raised on a farm, Jaeger has always had a thing for being outside in the sunlight, hense his tan skin. He joined the rebels when his mother was killed by the Thalmor elves, elves that are sided with the Empire. His father and half brother went missing around this time, leaving Eren the youngest soldier ever to be enlisted into training, 10.

He is inhuman in his abilities of war; smart, fast, great aim and strength, and flew to the top quickly, becoming lead military captain around 18. He dropped out of position when he made a peace offering to the Empire, saying he will step out of line if they leave his hometown of Falkreath alone. Levi Ackerman, his later spouse, said he would drop down from his military status if the rebels left Riften alone. So far, both towns are at peace with each other, and they signed the peace act by getting married. He now lives on a large farm in Rorikstead, a small town by Markarth, known for its fertile farmland. 

It is unknown if Eren has ever actually transformed into a dragon, but during an attack near Whiterun, an elder dragon that has gone unnamed, attacked the empire's army, leading the rebels to win. The dragon hasn't been seen again, and many suspect it was Eren as the dragon."

Jean gave everyone a few seconds to let that all sink in, Marco eyeing the journal with eyes of curiosity, while Armin only hummed, sitting down at the table with the rest of his friends.

"Eren was always open about his past...but I never knew...Never knew he was a dragon shifter…" Marco silently cried, his hands tense and his eyes never leaving the book. Jean felt a tad bit guilty, the look in Marco's eyes had his heart aching.

  
  


"I dunno...when I met him he was kind of a dick…" A boisterous voice said at the doorway, everyone turning their heads to see Connie standing there, Sasha right beside him, a hand on her hip. 

"Why would Eren visit here? This is technically still 'enemy territory' for him here." Jean asked, and Connke shrugged, walking inside the room with his friend. 

"It is, but he and his husband have come to see the burning of Olaf one Eye we have at the college every year for celebration. He was invited the year he got married. I tried talking to the guy and he kept avoiding me like the plague, said I kept annoying him."

"Well you were being annoying, he was getting bombarded with so many questions from so many different people. He was exhausted." Sasha rolled her eyes at her friend. "All night he was askes stupid, personal questions that even I thought were rude."

"D-Do you know Jean?" Armin asked quietly, amd both Connie and Sasha quickly shut their mouths seeing the prince, swiftly cleaning themselves off before bowing their heads in unison.

"Good evening your majesty!" They both said together. Connie looking up first.

"I'm Connie Springer, and this is my best friend Sasha Braus." The bald guy said, gesturing towards his friend, who looked up and nodded eagerly. 

"We came over because we wanted to see you in person! I've been to Highrock before but I never got to go to the castle! I saw you in paintings, but that was it!" 

Armin was flattered by the two, his hand over his heart as he grinned. "Why...thank you so much! It's nice meeting you two! Are you a couple?"

Sasha shook her head. "Nah, we're just good friends, family almost. I love Connie but not in a romantic way...make sense?"

"Even though I'm the sexiest piece of meat this world has ever seen-" Connie wiped at his shoulder and chuckled, Sasha pushing him away playfully like two kids. 

"Yeah right, I'll believe that the day you grow your hair back." She snickered, making Marco and Armin laugh, Jean covering his mouth as to not show off he was laughing too. Connie scoffed and stomped his foot on Sasha's, the brunette jumping up and down on one foot, holding her other foot in pain.

"It makes sense, perfect sense actually." Armin looked at the two, and Jean finally spoke up.

"What do you two want? We have important things to talk about right now and you interrupted us." 

Sasha and Connie gave a look that spoke 'sorry' but it was obvious there was something on their minds, and everyone could sense it. Marco shifted in his seat, eyeing them suspiciously before a light went off in his head.

"Oh! You guys want to travel with us!" He snapped his fingers together in realization. Marco recognized their looks from when he himself wanted to ask Jean the same thing a few nights ago.

Jean looked at the two, both of them looking at Marco with an embarrassed look on their faces, he was right on the dot, but they knew how Jean was. He was a lone wolf, liking solitude and alone time to himself. But he already had two buddies he was traveling with? Does that mean he's changed?

Jean thought for a second, eyeing the two before he groaned. "What do you two have to offer to our group?"

Both of the guards lit up, Sasha clearing her throat before grabbing her bow and shortsword. "I've been called 'Ranger' by the guards downstairs! I'm amazing at archery and far away combat! I can be silent when needed to be, and since I have wood-elf blood in me, I can talk to animals and ask them for help! A natural talent if I do say so myself!"

Connie pushed Sasha out of the way so he could begin his turn. 

"Well, I'm a known rogue, a great thief and I have a great sense of charisma! I can talk my way out of any situation and I'm great at sneak attacks in any lighting! I can't talk to animals, but I am great at dressing up and disguising myself to play as anyone I know if need be. I have a bunch of disguises on hand and I can pickpocket like a champ!"

Armin, out of habit, checked his dress pockets, seeing his coin purse and his journal was still on his person. Connie saw him check and laughed. 

"I would never look in your pockets and steal, your highness, I have morals."

Jean snapped his fingers, rubbing his chin before looking at the two clowns in front of him. He gave them both one last judgmental glance before sighing in defeat.

"You can join-" before he could finish, both Sasha and Connie high-fived and whispered 'yes!' To each other, Jean clearing his throat.

" _ IF _ both of you can come to terms with me being the leader of the group, you listen to me."

"Of course!" They both agreed, patting each other on the shoulder before running out the room, already planning what they would bring and stuff to pack. Jean sighed once again, sinking into his chair. 

"Great...two more mouths to feed." He grunted, Marco chuckling and patting Jean's shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll be given plenty of food, no need to worry."

"Besides...you just made their day," Armin admitted, looking down at the prince, Jean looking at him back, his blue eyes almost glowing due to the lighting in the room. Jean couldn't help but stare, his golden eyes never leaving the prince's.

"And just like what I said with Marco...It's very nobel of you… I like that…"

Jean swallowed a lump in his throat, a red tint on Armin's cheeks making the room hot suddenly, and Jean cleared his throat, needing to get out of that room as soon as possible.

  
  


_ Oh...Oh no. _

  
  
  


Jean left a bit later, explaining he was tired and wanted to get some sleep in before tomorrow. After saying goodnight, Armin stretched, listening to the small conversation Marco, Sasha and Connie were having. He wasn't really paying attention, his mind to busy figuring out if his little compliment earlier was too much, since Jean left after he said something. Armin felt his stomach turn again,  _ does he think I'm being weird? _

He shook off that feeling, getting undressed to put on his night clothing. Connie behind him whistled at the blonde, turning around so he could see everyone looking at him as he removed his undershirt, revealing his bare chest and back. "Y-Yes?"

"Do ya just get undressed in front of everyone like it's normal behavior?" Connie scratched his chin, a smirk on his face. "Now I see why Marco joined...oh, and why Jean kept you around."

"Excuse me?" Armin asked, "I just thought that since we're all men, I could change in front of everyone- oh, well besides Sasha, sorry…"

"It's cool," she shrugged it off. "I don't mind, you're probably exhausted after a long day."

"Besides, not like anyone minds, you're a sight for sore eyes so I'll forgive ya."

Armin turned fully around to the group of people, a small blush creeping on his face. "R-Really?"

"Of course! Look at ya!" Sasha chimed, a huge smile on her face as she danced over to the prince. "Look at ya, you've got great skin," she gestured to Armin's face and arms. Connie walked over and ruffled Armin's blonde locks. 

"Ya got soft angel hair that even the brightest of dyes can't compete with."

Sasha poked at the prince's belly area. "You've got great muscles for someone your size, such a lean, fit figure to have just naturally."

"And your eyes," they both said together as one, Armin looking at them both like they were crazy, out of their minds...but they obviously weren't lying. Armin had confidence, but only really as a prince, he was attractive because he was royalty and had money, not because he looked good. But Armin isn't really a prince right now...he's, well, Armin. And Sasha and Connie seem to not care, as they throw compliments onto him like you would a newborn.

"W-Well, thank you, I never saw myself as the best looking of guys," Armin muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, and Connie snickered.

"Who wouldn't find you good lookin'? Well, minus Jean, but Jean's head is so far up his own ass that he can't even see a foot in front of him." 

Armin smiled lightly, but his eyes never left the floor, grinding the balls of his feet against the stone. He felt his stomach drop at hearing those words, as true as those words were, something inside of Armin didn't  _ want _ them to be true. If Jean just kept his mouth shut, he was a fairly attractive guy. Defined cheekbones, sharp luminescent eyes, a figure Armin would kill for, slight facial hair that made him look rough, but not in a bad way.

So maybe Armin has been looking at Jean for a bit now, but only because it was either that or the boring dirt. He didn't have feelings for him besides a general liking, maybe friends if Armin was in a good mood or Jean wasn't being an ass.

Connie and Sasha stopped talking, both eyeing Armin with a concered look,  _ did Connie say something bad? _

"Wait...Armin, you don't...you don't-"

"Hey Connie I'm tired, let's hit the hay, what do you say?" Sasha grabbed the smaller male's arm, distracting him for a split second before recognizing the tone in her voice.  _ Time to leave, abort, abort- _

"Yeah, me too, I'm tired as shit," Connie faked yawned, patting Armin on the shoulder before heading out with Connie, saying their good night's to Marco as well. Marco did the same before leaving Armin to his own record.

Finishing his routine, the prince blew out the torches, laying in his cool bed before staring up at the ceiling, thinking over his words over, and over, and over again.

_ Friend…yeah, I like that. _


	10. On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time spent at the castle, Jean and his gang head out to find the first of the dragon shifters, though why are Levi and Mikasa anxious when Jean comes back around?

The morning went by fairly slow, Uri had chefs readying food for everyone leaving, making sure they had a good breakfast before leaving. Armin had a good conversation with the high king, both expressing interest in a larger trading route between the two countries. It was all political and boring stuff, or so Jean thought so. 

"The civil war has set things back some," Uri sighed, playing with his earring. "But...no matter what happens, all I care about is the safety of my people. I've been looked down upon because people believe I've done nothing for this war, and I've stayed quiet… but I've been trying my best to not fight, but I want peace, because I understand both sides, I just want peace."

"War is inevitable, sir," Armin shrugged, finishing off his drink. "Trying to stay back and avoid conflict is how people start the thoughts of you being a coward. People are going to die, but if you help out and participate and join in the fight- you can end the war quicker, saving more people."

"You do not think I have thought the same thing?" Uri almost scolded, an angered look beginning to form on his face. "I don't know who to support. We have the Thalmor here to make a peace treaty, we sign it, but in order for them to agree, my people have to stop worshiping Talos. Though that does not stop people from worshiping their Gods."

"Break it off with the Thalmor, send them back to the Void where they all belong." Armin rolled his eyes, and the king eyed him like an angry parent.

"I cannot, that would just send us into a war with the Thalmor! They agreed to leave us alone! We just have to not worship a human turned God, then we'll be left alone."

Armin looked Uri in the eyes, his eyes showing pure confusion. Uri wasn't angry, he was scared. He became king at such a young age, and he had the world thrown at him so suddenly and with the controversial love scandal he had he has every right to be scared for his people and for his name. Armin thought for a few seconds, he didn't have the power to say 'I can do this' but he has major influence on his people, so he crossed his heart, hoping this won't bite him in the ass later.

"Would you rather die by your own people, or die fighting for your freedom of free speech and will against elves that are obviously manipulating you."

Sasha and Connie stopped eating to stare at their king, obviously shocked Armin would say something like that. Jean's eyes were blown wide and Marco covered his mouth. The king only stared back at the prince, his expression neutral, thinking, a mental battle going on in his head.

"I'll make a deal with you…" Armin crossed his legs, gaining some confidence in himself, he swirled his drink around in his hand, his eyes never leaving Uri's.

"We'll go on our mission, when we arrive back, I would like to hear which side you're going to choose. And to waver interests…

Pick to side  _ against _ the Thalmor...and my country will help your people fight against them. The two biggest countries together to fight a race of evil elves? They don't stand a chance. I'll also throw in refugee responsibilities, I will handle the people and families affected by the war, and help them get back on their feet until their houses can be rebuilt, since I know you have a refugee issue. We could use more people helping out in some jobs that pay well like mining and fishing. Both businesses are booming and we don't have enough people to work, it's a win win."

Jean scratched his chin, he doesn't see the downside in Armin's idea, and he's giving Uri plenty of time to think about it all. Sure, Armin doesn't run his country just yet, but when he gets back home he will have control. Uri nodded, humming in agreement.

"Alright, I'll think about it, glad to know you're willing to help, and we're good friends. This makes the world a somewhat better place." 

Armin stood up, bowing his head slightly. "Of course, Highrock and Skyrim have always been two counties that get along well, might as well keep that going."

"Good idea, makes the people happy and keeps over sea jobs flowing." Uri agreed, fixing his robes before standing up as well. He moved his finger forward, and like a signal was sent out, Uri's royal guard member walked into the room, fixing his helmet. Armin is so tempted to ask what he looks like, but he knows very few people truly know what he looks like. Though something in the back of his head was calling at him, saying he knew exactly what he looked like. 

But from where?

It's known he's a bit older than the king, but from the two people who've seen him and lived to tell the tale, he's a handsome fellow, but that was years ago, who knows what could have changed? It's also known he is not a people person, and is rude and blunt to everyone but the king, which reminds Armin of another tall, handsome asshole he knows.

Did he say handsome? He meant horrid.

"My royal guard, my shield, my everything," the king sing-songged, turning his head to look up at his guard. "Is everything ready for our group, here?"

"Yes," the guard nodded. "We helped pack what we could, everything is ready to go."

"You're the best, I knew I could count on you."

"Someone is in a good mood." The guard looked over at Armin, the prince could kind of see his eyes behind his hood and covered mouth. Armin squinted, trying to get a better look, and the guard shook his head, catching Armin off guard.

"I guess I'll escort them outside." He nodded, and the king smiled softly, squeezing his guard's arm before walking off.

Connie, Sasha and Marco were all packing up what they wanted into the carriage, Jean helping Armin fix the back of his dress. It wasn't  _ cold _ outside, bit it was chilly, and Armin is still getting cold easily, so the knight made sure to layer him up again. He could always take off layers if needed.

The closer they got to Rorikstead, the warmer it would get; it will take a day or two to get there. If Jean gets sleep now, he can take over driving the carriage at night so Marco can get some sleep. 

"Jean?" Armin turned his head to face the night who was lost in thought.

"Oh, uh, yeah what's up?" Jean shook his head, eyeing the prince. "Did I tie it too tight?"

"O-Oh! Uh, no, quite the contrary actually." Armin stammered. Jean found it odd Armin was confident around everyone but him, but shrugged it off as intimidation, maybe jealousy, which he got a lot. 

"Alright, I'll tie it tighter," Jean untied his last knot, Armin standing up straighter.

"Okay! Safe word is red." Armin stiffened up, and Jean couldn't help but chuckle.

"Never had a woman use a safeword on me, you'll be fine." Jean teased, and he pulled at the strings a bit tighter on Armin's dress. The blonde scoffed

"They never could because I bet they were drunk off of their bosom." 

"I heard that!" Jean ticked, aggressively pulling at the strings. Pulling on them tightly caused Armin to arch his back, his lower back popping his bottom out against Jean, aggressively throwing his head back.

" _ A-Ah! Jean! _ " Armin lewdly yelled, Jean about passed out of embarrassment when he saw everyone turn their heads around with shocked expressions, before (of course) seeing Jean wasn't the cause of Armin's loud moan in pain.

Armin seemed undisturbed by what just happened, trying to fix his posture. The knight loosened the hold a small bit before looping the string through the hole of the circles, finishing it in a fancy knot, wanting to get away from Armin asap.

"O-Oh God, it's tight-" Armin whined, and Jean could see everyone getting ready had a blush going across their face, even the king looked like he was thinking of something… _ off. _ The king looked away and cleared his throat, Jean feeling the absolute worst, he embarassed himself in front of the  _ king. _ His Royal guard leader chuckling under his hood. 

"A-Armin, quiet down some, you sound weird." Jean whispered to the Prince, and Armin nodded, Jean undoing his knot to loosen the corset a bit more. Armin kept letting out uncomfortable, yet almost sexual whimpers and grunts, driving Jean crazy. He was half tempted to just forget about this dress and leave it untied. 

"Jean- just tie the damn thing like you did a few nights ago- hello? Jean? Can you hear me?" Armin waved his hand to grab Jean's attention, the knight shaking his head, making sure the dress was perfect before snapping the corset together to keep Armin's posture upright. The prince thanked him and went over to help pack, Jean still standing there trying to will his blush to go away.

"Hes into the fun stuff I see," the Royal guard laughed at Jean as he walked by, Jean huffing in annoyance. "He's a keeper."

"He's a piece of shit," Jean groaned. “I’m never helping him put that damn thing on ever again.”

“Oh, but you’ll help him take the thing off?”

Jean heard the guard laugh even louder, Jean wanting nothing more than to grab his sword and stab the man in his stomach. He reached for his trusty blade before the king walked up to his knight.

“I bet putting that damned thing on was fun for him,” The king sighed. “I remember having to put one on under an outfit I wore to coronation. I hated it, yet he wears them all the time it looks, he’s got guts, i’ll tell ya that.”

“I remember having to put it on you, you cried like a baby.” The guard chuckled, the smaller male looking up at him with a snarl. 

“I did not, I just had a hard time breathing. I was…Lord, how old was I? I believe I had just turned 18 so I was growing up, I was already in a lot of growing pains.”

“Why did you have to put it on? Couldn’t you have just worn your robes and have been done with it?” Jean asked, hand on his hip. Uri chuckled.

“I wish, but being crowned is a huge ceremony, I had to look my best! I was being judged by everyone around me, being the youngest king and all.” The king reached into his pockets, looking for something. “Speaking of looking your best.”

Jean watched as Uri pulled out a locket, a golden necklace with a sapphire gem in the center, the golden chain glowing in the sunlight. He handed it over to Jean with a small frown on his face. 

“T-This is a locket, a locket that was made and enchanted for the soul purpose of finding Historia, my niece. Her mother wore both this and a golden sapphire ring. The ring allows the wearer to disguise themselves as anyone they meet, and the necklace allows the wearer to find anyone in the world as long as they’re alive. We tried using the necklace to find her, but I could never see it glowing. I fear she might be dead, but...something is giving me hope.

Historia never let these two pieces of jewelry go, so I’m going to assume she took the ring and fled. It should start glowing if you are near where she is.”

Taking the locket, Jean admired it’s beauty before putting it on, watching the king slowly smile. 

“Thank you. I wish you luck. Come back anytime if you need any help.”

“Thank you, your highness, I’ll do my best to find her, and find her alive.”

The king smiled, watching Jean walk off the carriage, Connie putting Sasha’s hair up in a braid before tying it back, keeping it out of her face. Jean looked over to see Armin brushing the horses' faces, a small smile on his face as he hums to them. Marco making sure their wheels are screwed in tight, he grinned as he saw his group hard at work. Everyone looked so happy to be traveling the world, and Jean couldn’t blame them. His first time exploring out into the real world was an exciting time, something he’s glad others get joy out of too. 

They all said their goodbyes, Jean hanging out in the carriage with Armin, Connie and Sasha deciding to walk while Marco drove their ride. The king gave one last wave as they left the city, people crowding around to see what all the comotion is about. Armin smiled at all the people, waving before the large, city doors.

  
  


Hours passed fairly quietly, Jean admiring the beauty of the amulet he was given. Something about it drew him closer, made him want to know more. Why were they enchanted this way? How can it find Historia? What does it use to track her? Why did her mother wear these? What happened to her mother?

And why is Armin tied into all of this?   
  


He was captured for a reason, and Uri seems to know Armin fairly well, their relationship is much more than just fellow royalty. Uri trusted him, didn’t panic when seeing him instead of his niece…

Uri and Armin did look fairly similar now that Jean thinks about it...Did he think he was Historia at first? 

“Hey Armin.” Jean called out for the prince. Armin turned his head to look over at Jean, his blue eyes locking with his amber.

“Yes, Jean?”

“Have you met Historia before?”

Armin shook his head. “No, well, not that I know of. I never left Highrock until being captured, so I’m sure I've never met her or Uri...or so I think?” The blonde glanced at Marco, the brunette singing to himself. He then looked back at Connie and Sasha, the two looking at their map, pointing at different locations. Once he saw no one was listening to them, armin scooted a bit closer to Jean across from him. 

“Though I do have to say our resemblance is uncanny. He’s way older than me and yet we look the same. He has a few wrinkles here and there but that’s just from age. He’s 27, right? Gosh...who would have guessed.”

“You guys do look really, really similar.” Jean agreed, letting his mouth slip a little. “Though you’re obviously better looking.”

Armin paused for a second, a small smile appearing on his face, covering his mouth as he chuckled like a dork. Jean pulled back and cleared his throat, embarrassed he let that slip out. He’s usually really good at wooing others, and has so much confidence-

“That...was an attempt,” Armin looked up at Jean again. “6 outta 10.”

“Damn, really?” Jean sighed, yet Armin lazily shrugged, crossing his leg over the other.

“Guess you’ll have to try again, beat your record.”

Jean’s eyes widened, and his eyebrow quirked up in interest. “What makes you think i’d waste my talent on you so easily, not even going to return the favor? What a waste.”

“If you’re expecting some sort of payment from a prince for not being a piece of shit for five minuets, I’ve got some bad news for you.” The prince rolled his eyes playfully, crossing his arms over his chest. “But...I guess I've been fairly rude myself, so here…” Armin played with his bottom lip, thinking about something to say. Jean leaned back, waiting for a response.

  
  
  


“The Devine's made you just to show off." 

"Good one!" Connie lifted his head up. "I haven't heard that one at the bar," 

"I had someone say it to me once, and it's one that has stuck with me." Armin laughed, Jean leaning back, in the same space of thinking. He snapped his fingers.

"Out of all your beautiful curves, your smile is my favorite."

Sasha whistled while Connie nodded in approval, Jean smirked at Armin as if he won this little battle of theirs. Seeing Armin blush and tuck a strand of hair behind his ear had his heart beating a little faster than usual. His lips pushed together softly as he was thinking, concentrating.

"Aww, is our prince here a sap for romance? C'mon Armin, hit em' with another one!" Connie cheered him on, rooting for him. "You do have a challenge though, it's hard to compliment someone who looks like a horse."

"He's a horse I wouldn't mind taking for a ride." Armin had a ball of light go over his head in thought, looking back confidently at Jean, who was hiding his face with a hand, embarrassed.

"Ha! I win!" Armin shouted in triumph, Marco turning around to give him a high-five. 

Jean's heart was racing, everything about him was fast, abnormal, new. He's never heard  _ that _ before, especially from a dude. He about choked on his spit hearing it, and Jean was half tempted to say he took it too far, but then everyone would see right through him.

The day went fairly quiet again, everyone was so ready to explore around for the day. Connie and Sasha have traveled a lot, but could never travel freely. It was always on the paths and couldn't go beyond a certain point, like kids. Marco got to travel around some for singing, but he always wanted to be more than a bard, more than just...a storyteller. He wanted to make songs out of his  _ own _ stories.

Soon, they stopped by a nice pool of water with a fall. After checking around they set up camp for the night, and everyone decided it was time to bathe. Their first time bathing out on a trip. Sasha and Connie, of course, were probably just trying to find an excuse to get in the water, but Marco agreed it would be a little bit of fun.

"Last one in sleeps outside the tent!" Connie yelled as he quickly took off his pants and shirt, leaving his armor and weapons on the ground. Sasha quickly pushed the smaller man over in order to get a head start, but as they were fighting, Marco swooped in and got in first, making both of the friends dash in after them.

Jean thought it was awkward at first everyone was comfortable being undressed in front of others, but maybe the knight just needed to let go. He set up a fire for when they were all done, Armin removing and folding his layers onto the cart, away from the water.

"No slaughterfish in the water, right?" Armin called out, undoing his dress belt. Marco turned around and shook his head. 

"All clear y'highness!"

"Thank you!" He responded, reaching back to try and undo his corset. Jean saw him struggling, already making his way over to help before those images flashed in his mind again. The way everyone looked at him as Armin was basically moaning like a common whore as he tied up his corset. Of course, Armin was probably just in pain and didn't see anything sexual about it, but Jean, sadly, did. He remembered what the guard whispered to him

  
  


_ "But you'll help him take it off?" _

  
  


Jean gulped, helping Armin undo the thing.

"Oh! Thank you, these damn things are a pain, but I like the feeling of taking them off. I can breathe again." The blonde laughed playfully. Once it was off, he removed his undershirt, along with the dress, then the underdress, then the- how many layers does this damn kid wear?!

Once he was finally down to his underwear, he grabbed his clothes and started folding them before he removed the last piece of clothing. Jean looked away, tending to his fire pit as he heard the prince walk passed him. He had the temptation to peak, but he knew the moment he did, Connie, Sasha, or Marco would catch him. 

"Hey, the water is fairly warm." Armin laughed, kicking the water towards Marco before sitting down on a rock. The rock was kinda shaped like a chair, having Armin's body halfway under, leaving his elbows and up above the clear water. Jean heard the news and finally decided to get undressed. 

He wasn't ashamed of his body, nowhere near ashamed; he was very proud of the body he worked to get. He was always happy to remove his shirt in a crowded bar or during a battle to show confidence. 

But suddenly… he couldn't find his confidence anymore.

Something was holding him back, and it bothered him to no end that he didn't know what it was. He saw his hands shake slightly as he took off his shirt, lazily throwing it somewhere. He felt eyes on him, and suddenly he couldn't move.

It was quiet besides Connie, Sasha and what he thinks is Marco hunting for fish with their teeth, which means  _ Armin _ had his eyes on him. 

He decided to play it cool, removing his clothes as quickly and as smoothly as possible. Once he was undressed he threw his clothes next to Armin's, getting ready to hop in.

As soon as he turned around, he saw Armin quickly turn his head, as if he was just admiring the two idiots and the bard in the pool. He sucked in his breath and walked in. Armin was right, the water was fairly warm, and was quite enjoyable for it being dusk out. He let the warm water embrace him, softly swimming over to the Prince.

"You good? If it's too hot for you, you can get out of the water," Jean smirked, seeing Armin's cheeks were fairly blushed. The prince shook his head and moved over some so Jean could sit with him.

"Nah, I'm alright, just...uh, not used to public bathing?" He admitted, seeing Sasha once again resurface with a fish in her mouth, trying to escape.  _ Damn wood elves and their great hunting skills _ . Marco and Connie were both impressed with her skills and clapped for her. Armin chuckled as she spit it out, Connie now diving under to find something.

"I had to do it all the time with other soldiers." Jean laughed, sitting next to the prince. "It was awkward at first, it always is, but after a while and after knowing everyone for so long, in no time the guys were gathered in groups and singing and dancing. Of course, naked as the day they were born."

The prince had to softly chuckle at the scene. "Oh my…" he almost snorted, covering his smile with his hand. "Bet that was fun."

"Apparently it was better in the ladies room. The girl's would bathe at different times in the bathing house, and dudes would try to peek inside time to time. Apparently, day one the girl's were already dancing and chatting and I even heard some girl's were brave enough to even compare breast sizes day one. At first the guys thought it was hot, but soon after someone of the girl's started rivalries with each other over how beautiful some others were."

"What?" Armin asked, shocked. "You have got to be kidding me."

"No! I'm being serious! These ladies signed up for war, they're not as cute and girly as some may think. They were expected to act manly and strong all the time, so the girl's were happy to flaunt their womanhood when they could. And some girls...just didn't hit puberty like the others. They were women, and they were in war, and they wanted to flaunt it." Jean retold stories, Armin listening, looking at him every so often to show he was still on the same page as him.

"I had a crush on a few of them, but I'll admit, they were some scary women. As much as they loved to show their tits off, they did  _ not _ take any shit from anyone." Jean began another funny story, turning his body towards the blonde next to him.

"We had the best swordsman in the group a swordswomen. If you ever tried to manipulate her or try and get into her skirt, she would not hesitate to cut your dick off and serve it to the wolves. She's actually a commanding leader now, a teacher, a strong woman that went missing a while back. She went missing around the same time the princess went missing. It's rumored she went to go look for her and died in the process. Her body was never found.

Though I highly doubt she died." Jean shrugged. "She is a tough bitch, and I'm sure Sithis isn't ready to take her soul just yet, I bet even he's scared of her."

"Do you remember her name?" Armin inquired, leaning back against the rock, relaxed. Jean also leaned back, closing his eyes, trying to recall the woman's name.

"I...I believe her name is Ymir… she was tall, darker skinned. Not like a redguard, but more like the imperial race. She had brown eyes that could cut, and her voice was rough, sounded like an argonian woman." Jean remembered her now, she had beaten Jean up a few times for some coins. She didn't have a family, an orphan at such a young age as the rumors went. She was a thief, a pickpocket, known around Solitude for stealing gold and using it to buy food and daggers to protect herself.

She could either live the rest of her life I death's row as a child...or join the legion. She of course joined to fight, and ever since she was the class alpha. 

"The king always had a liking to her." Jean says after a bit of silence. "When he would come to visit, his eyes, and his niece's eyes, were always on her… I was jealous. She was a woman, a damn criminal, dickless man looking for a life." The knight spat angrily, a quick tone change in his voice and attitude. Armin felt the change, and leaned away from Jean for a bit.

Sighing, the brunette rolled his eyes. "I...I just, I wanted to be her. The princess liked her, the king liked her, everyone was scared of her, intimidated by her, I wanted to be the alpha, the leader."

"Hence why you act like this today." Armin mumbled. Jean glanced at him, anger flooding his eyes before he saw Armin had a cute smile across his face. "I understand where you're coming from. You just want to be a leader, someone people look up, a name to be remembered."

"So what if I am?" Jean bickered back defensively. "Anything wrong with that?"

Armin laughed,  _ laughed _ at him in his face, the blonde holding his stomach as if he were sick. But no, he was just laughing. It drove Jean mad, and he was tempted to leave the prince here alone.

But then...Armin looked up, his blue eyes shining in the sunset, making the Knights heart pick up once again. 

"I'm sorry...it's just." He wiped his eye. "We're similar to the point I find it funny, that's all." 

Jean relaxed, scooting closer towards the blonde again to show he wasn't angry anymore. "Ah," was all he hummed, looking up to see that Connie caught...something in his mouth finally. He couldn't tell what it was until it hopped out of his mouth. A frog most likely. It landed on Marco and the bard freaked out, pushing it off of him and back into the water. Everyone looked so...happy.

"Well, I uh...guess we should get out and start a fire." Jean cleared his throat, moving up and off the rock, standing up so the water was just at his hips, and he stretched his arms. "I'll get it ready if you could use another fire spell to- uh, Armin?" Jean turned around, seeing the prince was covering his eyes as to give Jean privacy.

"Armin, I'm not that ugly." The knight laughed, and Armin curled into himself.

"N-No no no I know I just wanted to give you some privacy, is all!"

"Armin…"

"Y-Yes?"

"I saw you peeking earlier, you don't hide it very well."

It was silent for a bit, Jean leaving with a smile on his face as he heard Armin shuffling in his seat, embarassed he was caught.

Jean helped Armin get into his night clothing, both Connie and Sasha already heading into the tend after food was done. Jean still didn't believe they were just friends, but Marco said after hanging out with them, it's obvious they're like family to each other.

Once Armin was in his sleeping roll, Jean stayed up to keep watch until it was Marco's turn. He would sleep during the day if he needed too, then Marco would take night watch, then Jean would drive during the day as Marco got some shut eye. They both agreed, being the oldest two there that they had to make sure everyone else was safe.

Jean stayed away by the fire, his senses high and his hearing on guard. He saw a wild deer near the edge of the trees, but luckily he wandered off, knowing now isn't the time to fight. The knight heard Connie and Sasha snore, the loud sounds keeping him awake.

"If you would like, I can take watch." Armin offered, looking up from his sleeping roll. 

"Nah, I'm alright. You get some sleep or Marco is gonna be pissed." The knight shrugged, standing up to ruffle Armin's hair. "But thanks. Marco has it tomorrow night, so I'll get some sleep."

"You can use my sleeping roll then, your cloak is like another blanket for me anyways." Armin offered, looking over at Jeans cloak, still drying from when Connie accidentally splashed it. The knight smiled at the prince's politeness. 

"I'm sure, but you get cold too easily, can't have you freezing again."

Armin hummed, bitting his bottom lip, showing obvious signs of being on edge. Jean was about to ask if he was alright before the prince spoke up.

"Well, you told me you get hot easily, I get cold easily...would you mind sharing a roll with me? It's big enough for both of us."

Armin finally found the confidence he needed to look up, Jean's cheeks a light pink as he shuffled in his place quietly. 

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

  
  


When the sun started to rise, Jean was thankful they were ready to go, he needed sleep and needed it soon. When they began to get on the road again, Armin, still asleep, just so happened to roll over just enough to give Jean room to lay with him. So he did.

Armin was right, he got cold really quickly despite them now being in a warmer part of the country now. Armin quickly felt a change in body heat and rolled over towards it, sighing in delight as he felt his body heat up already. Jean found it cute at first until he felt cold hands run up his back. He screeched like a little girl, hearing fits of laughter behind him.

  
  
  


After a few long (but thankfully peaceful) days, they finally arrived in Rorikstead. It was raining heavily, even the cattle on the road were heading home to get under their small shed roofs to protect themselves. Sasha handed over her coat to Connie to protect himself as they walked down the dirt road, seeing kids running past with dogs and other pets getting inside. 

Marco saw a short, black haired male quickly calling for someone down the street, soon recognizing it’s Levi calling for Mikasa. Jean also recognized the voice and shot up, looking at the man and waving his arm.

Levi looked over to see the two men...and three others? He didn’t recognize them, but he did-

Is...is that the princess?

“Holy shit…” Levi’s eyes widened and he grabbed Mikasa’s arm, the woman turning to look at her friend. 

“What’s the matter?” She asked as she turned to see Jean and Marco. She noticed the two and smiled, happy to know they didn’t die recently, and also smiled seeing-

“Is that the princess?” She gasped, taking a step closer only for Levi to shake his head.

“That’s the prince of Highrock.”

“Levi!” Marco hopped off of his ride and ran over with a large grin on his face. Levi took a step back, taking a bit more time for everything to soak in. “Sorry to disturb you, but where is Eren, we need to talk to him as soon as possible!”

“Why?” Levi suddenly snapped, getting defensive, a turn in tone that had Marco taking a step back, pushing his wet hair out of his face. 

“U-Under orders of the king we need to speak with Eren. He must come along with us as we grab the...the… uh, we just need to speak with him.”

Levi and Mikasa’s jaws dropped, looking around encase anyone was over hearing them. When the coast was clear, Mikasa cleared her throat. “The king is hunting down the shifters again?”

“Again?” Marco inquiered, and Jean also gave a funny look at the two in front of him. They grabbed their things and asked everyone to join them inside, Levi a bit more rushed, though Mikasa was obviously panicked.

Jean followed along, Sasha and Connie a bit nervous to be meeting Levi Ackerman in person, they’ve heard so many stories of him, and have met him very few times. So as they were busy admiring the male, Jean helped Armin inside while keeping him as dry as possible from the rain.

“Alright, everyone is inside, right?” Levi asked, counting heads before confirming his guess, locking the front door and shutting the blinds. Mikasa ran upstairs and knocked on a door, talking with someone up there, possibly Eren, or maybe that woman Mikasa was with when Jean got kicked. What was her name? Anna? Amelia?

“Ok, what’s going on? Did we do something wrong?” Jean asked before he saw Levi turn around to face everyone, a small worried expression across his face. 

“I...I’m sorry for scaring you guys like that,” Levi mumbled, turning to see Eren walk down the stairs, Jean's guess right as to who Mikasa was talking to. “It's just...well it's not common people come lookin' for Eren unless it's an old soldier friend, and I know you're not an old friend of his.”

“I see you...have the prince of Highrock?” Eren glared at the prince, confused that he didn’t see the princess he was hoping to see. Mikasa mentioned they had a blonde royal looking visitor. 

“Apparently the person who is trying to do this ritual had a mix up and thought Armin was the princess or something?” Jean shrugged, patting Armin’s back. “So, he’s here now, and we're lookin' for the shifters, seems like you guys already know Eren is one.”

“So, you guys are... _ not _ going to perform the ritual?” Mikasa wanted to confirm, and Jean eyed his companions, not sure how to answer this, so Sasha spoke up. 

“Us personally? No, we are here to gather the shifters to bring them all to Solitude so the king can make a wish of his own to stop any further rituals from happening. To keep his daughter and the shifters safe” Sasha explained, eyeing Eren and Levi, both men sighed and looked back at the wood elf, unimpressed.

“You’re telling me the king wants them all in one place?”

Jean took in what he said, letting those words flow through him. He was telling the truth, and what he was implying did make sense. Though, Jean shook his head, letting those thoughts fly away from him.

“Y-Yes,” armin continued for him. “How else do you perform the ritual? Over a magic ball call?.”

Levi nodded, reluctantly looking at his husband with grey eyes. Eren walked forward, scratching his arm, nervous. 

  
  


“Annie is also one you are looking for?"

"I believe so, is that the girl who kicked me?" Jean scratching his head, the embarrassing memory coming back to him. "Yeah, her, that orc, where is she?" 

"Well...the moment you left she fled for her safety. Seeing that Marco told us you were after the princess, she put two and two together and ran so that two shifters weren't in the same area. I have an idea where she is, but it’ll take some time to find her. We were scared you were hunting us so we took action as soon as possible.”

“That’s alright,” Marco joined in, understanding. “As long as she is alive.” 

Eren nodded, biting his bottom lip and running his hand through his hair. “Alright...I’ll go with you guys.”

“Eren wait but-”

“Mikasa not now.” Eren almost snapped, obviously stressed, and going against everything he was taught to do. To go with people hunting his kind. Of course, it’s not like he could really deny and say no, he’s here from direct orders from the king. It's unknown how this ritual will work and how it'll affect him, but they had a while to think of that as they find the other shifters.

“I’ll go with you guys, but under one condition.” Eren asked, Jean looking at Eren, rolling his eyes. 

“Alright, fine, what is it?” 

  
  


“I’ll go if, but only if I have the option to head home anytime I don’t feel ok with whatever we’re doing. I don’t ever want to be stuck in something that doesn’t allow me to have my own free will. I’m not some sort of puppet, so if I start finding signs I don’t agree with whatever the king is asking you to do, let me go home, no questions asked.”

“Deal,” Jean said, hand out to shake Eren’s. “Now, we gotta go. You said you might know where Annie is?”

Eren nodded, finishing the handshake. “I bet she went to spread the news hide in a labyrinth by where she grew up. It’s a dangerous place, it’s believed to be where the dragon shifters were born. It’s heavily protected by the dead, ones that swore their lives to protect that place. She would always tell me if we were being hunted, we would go hide there.”

Jean nodded, turning around to have Eren point it out on the map they brought with Connie. 

Once the place was marked, Eren went upstairs to start packing, Levi staying downstairs to help pack some supplies for him like food. Mikasa didn’t speak much, only ever talking when Eren asked for her help. She was obviously uneasy learning her family would be going away somewhere dangerous and unknown, of course Levi was too, but he was better at hiding his emotions. 

Eren walked downstairs, a backpack on his back with a supply belt. Levi handed him an extra strong bag filled with some food and money. Sasha went over to Mikasa, offering her a hug, since she looked really down and Sasha couldn’t stand tense moments. The ravenette hugged her, thanking her for her kindness. 

“Eren, before you go.” Levi grabbed out of his pocket, an amulet with a large blue gem on the end of it. “Use it to contact me when you need it. Don’t die out there.”

The brunette grinned, taking the necklace with gratitude. He saw Levi wore a similar one on his neck, meaning they could talk through the stone to each other when they wanted to. 

"Thank you, Levi, I'll call every night, ok?"

"Good, I expect that." The older man nodded, Mikasa scooching in on their talk to hug her brother. 

"Stay safe."

"I will."

Everyone made their way outside, Jean agreeing Eren can ride back with them. Once the brunette was packed, he walked over to his husband and adopted sister, hugging them both tightly in the rain. Mikasa kissed his forehead, and Eren turned to kiss Levi, telling them to stay out of trouble before getting on the carriage with the rest of Jean’s group.

“We’ll make sure you see them again,” Sasha grinned. “You’ll see them again in no time!” 

“Thank you,” Eren grinned at the ranger.


	11. As Cold as Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has a new companion! Now they're on their way to get their next shifter! Though were she runs to hide isnt the easiest of places to follow, and the group gets in a bit of a pickle.

“Alright,” Jean flipped to Annie’s pages in the journal. “Annie Leonhardt. She’s the ice type I see.” Jean glanced over her bio, Eren nodding, still quiet, nervous, this journey is something he could have never imagined himself being apart of. Jean could see the unease in the brunette, reading back on Eren's page. "Well, it never said what kind you were, I guess Uri knew more about Annie than he did about you.

  
  


“I’m fire...obviously.” He laughed, a small smile appearing on his face. “Who are the others on the list, I may know them. Time in the military gets ya around.”

Jean flipped through a few pages, reading the names. “Uh, they're foreign names, Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Fubar are the two next ones. They don't sound from around Skyrim." Jean cleared his throat, turning a few pages to lightly skim over the other two males biography Uri somehow knew. The last page...is all scratched up and inked out, so I don’t know just yet.” He reluctantly sighed, Eren’s ears perked up.  _ Those names… I've heard them before. _

“I don’t know who they are, their names are familiar to me though, but Annie might know.”

“Alright, thanks.” 

Jean relaxed back, shutting the journal before closing his eyes. He was tired. Getting Eren was easy, he’s sure getting Annie will be easy, and if the other two guys are similar to Eren and will agree this should be a breeze. 

  
  


The labyrinth wasn’t too far from Rorikstead, it took them a few hours, but they arrived there all alive and that’s all Jean could ask for. 

“Alright, I would usually say we all should go in there, but I want someone to stay behind and watch the carriage.” Jean hopped out, looking back at everyone. Sasha offered to stay behind, saying ‘i’m good with animals’, but Jean could see and was really anxious to go inside. He nodded, letting her stay outside. 

“Did you want to stay inside as well, Prince?” Jean asked Armin beside him, shaking his head. 

“No, I want to explore as well-”

“I suggest he stays with Sasha, “ Eren suggested. “He needs to be protected, and inside is dangerous, not that I don’t think you’re strong.”

Armin played with his dress, reluctantly nodding. "Alright, I'll stay out here."

Eren didn't hear anything further before he walked inside, Connie, Jean and Marco following behind him.

"You realize he can do whatever the fuck he wants, right? He has an amazing talent in spells dealing with destruction and illusion, I'm sure he would have been fine exploring here with us." Jean nagged, moving the cobwebs out of his face when they walked inside.

"I don't doubt for a second the Prince is skilled," Eren moved in front of Jean, blowing on the webs to set them on fire, taking them down quickly, All three men amazed at his talent. "But it's always good to play it safe."

Marco felt Jean become agitated from their new companion, grabbing Jean's wrist to stop him from growling. They both have very strong, dominating personalities, and Marco could already feel fights starting that didn't even exist yet.

Connie decided to go ahead into a dark room first, having great dark vision and eager to get ahead of everyone else, ready to show off his skills. "Alright, I'll turn off the traps, stay here," Connie cracked his knuckles and crouched into the dark room.

Marco lit a candlelight spell so the rogue could see easier, the other men taking a few steps in.

Once Connie pulled a chain, disabling the traps, Eren lit the torches, exploring signs Annie was indeed here. There was a dead drauger on the ground, his gold left for the taking. 

"She's been through here," Eren pointed out. "I'm shocked she didn't disable the traps already, but knowing her she probably set them up again so it would be harder to follow her."

"How long have you known Annie?" Marco asked, leading the way with the candlelight. 

"I've known her for some time...maybe 3 years. She showed up in the woods one day, Mikasa found her and ever since she just...kinda situated herself. She's not from here, she had an accent when we first met her, and didn't know much of our wildlife or culture. She wasn't open about her past, but she did admit she escaped home for 'complicated reasons'."

Marco hummed, a small smile on his face from some successful small talk. "I remember meeting her too, she didn't talk much and had a strange connection to Mikasa that was almost sweet. I wish I could have-"

"Marco watch OUT!" Connie pulled the brunette back before an axe swung down, almost cutting the poor boy in half. Connie pointed down at a pressure plate, the room ahead filled with them. "We gotta walk in a pattern, careful! We about had to carry you back in two!" 

Jean looked at the pressure plates, not seeing any sort of pattern or design besides the stone, so there wasn't a way they could dance out of this. Jean experimentally stepped on one, it then making a soft sound of air leaving something, no trap being set off.

"It's random…" Jean cursed to himself, "there's no way across without some sort of just...just...random luck! Unless you guys are seeing something I'm not?"

Jean looked back, Connie eyeing every plate carefully, Eren counting something while Marco reset his light, making it a bit brighter.

"Ok, well this is the temple the Dragon shifters were believed to be born in, maybe there's some sort of pattern?" Eren suggested, running his foot smoothly over one of the plates.

"I don't see one," Connie mumbled, getting up and snapping his fingers together in realization.

"Ah! Just keep walking across them until we find the right one, luckily for us-" Connie reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bag of dust, smirking as he saw everyone look at him in interest, filling his ego up some. "Annie was here recently, this might help us find out which ones to walk on. The powder, when blown on the ground, can show the most recent footprints for a certain amount of time and area. So we gotta make it over quick."

Blowing onto the plate that Jean had stepped on, the dust turned light blue, glowing in the dimly lit room along with other footsteps that lit up on the pressure plates.

"There, c'mon, let's go!" Connie followed the path of Annie's past footsteps, everyone right behind him.

Once on the other side, Connie pulled the lever down so everything was now disabled when they came back through. Thank Lord, since Jean was a little behind and the glowing footsteps disappeared, so he could have been stuck.

"This place is an absolute mess." Jean coughed, walking down the dark hall, Marco keeping their way lit. Though Jean noticed Marco was starting to get a little drowsy, assuming it was because he was using a spell for so long. It had only been a few moments? Maybe he was just a beginner?

"Well it's been abandoned for centuries until we came along, do you expect ghosts to keep the place clean?" Eren replied with an annoyed, sarcastic glare. 

"Well, no, but I'm just trying to make conversation like a decent human being." He shrugged, turning to face him. "If you don't want to talk, you can turn back around. If I'm stuck with everyone here, let me get my social interaction in for the day-"

A loud bang was heard through the hallways, like the sound of an iron door falling. Everyone turned behind them to see a drauger pushing down its iron coffin door, weapon drawn, hearing the group. Eren grabbed his shortsword and his eyes began to glow red.

"It's just a drauger, no need to go all fancy up on us, Dragon." Jean scoffed, grabbing his own sword, heading to fight the undead beast. Eren rolled his eye and pushed everyone else down the hall, getting away from the monster.

Jean needed to get some anger out anyways.

He drew his blade and ran down the hall to kill the beast, a few slashes and he was down for the count, Jean taking his gold as well. He wished everyone stayed so he could prove how awesome he was again, but once he turned around, he saw everyone was off fighting something in another room. Jean ran to join the fight.

There were more drauger, some stronger than others, some using magic and some using pure strength. Eren used his fiery breath to set a few on fire, finishing them off with some quick whips of his blade. His blade was long yet thin, it moved quickly as if Eren was dancing, a quick, energetic dance with no room for mistakes. 

Marco used a spell to turn the undead against each other, then handling the last one alive himself with a shortsword. He relied on his magic to turn the battle away from himself, then going in when it seemed to be a fair fight. His eyes almost glowed in the dimly lit room, an aria around him that reminded Jean of freedom in a way. Marco was happy to help and be there for everyone else.

Connie was quick, a dagger in both his hands as he ran between and under all the draugers he fought. He wasn't as strong as say he or Eren, but he was quick, disorienting the beasts before killing them off, cuts and gashes from their necks to their chests. He didn't play any fancy games either, when he attacked, that were all in vital areas, either the neck, heart or head, fast and almost hard to keep up.

Jean just used his steel blade he's had with him since he graduated the knights academy. It's never let him down, and it probably never will. He was the last one to kill his drauger, the undead falling to the ground with a gruesome cry in pain as the knight rammed his sword into his heart. Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, Jean turned around to see Marco healing Connie's arm, Jean's alarm bells going off.

"He alright?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, just got bit. He should be fine." Marco smiled, patting Connie's arm once he was done. The rogue thanked him before getting up, flexing his now fully healed arm, almost in disbelieve it was brand new. Hearing Eren walk around, everyone turned to look at him, seeing he picked up a broken blade off of the ground.

"This is Annie's sword, she probably had a much bigger fight here…"

"Then let's keep going," Marco re-lit the candlelight spell, leading the way down the next room, Jean staying with Eren in the back, looking to ask more questions.

"Do you happen to know where Annie is from? You said she had an accent." Jean asked, seeing the brunette shrug. 

"No clue, my best guess… Highrock. Maybe Hammerfell, it wouldn't surprise me since she's a warrior, and most people from Hammerfell grow up to be warriors." Eren explained, rolling his shoulders. "Though people from Hammerfell tend to have dark, rich skin. And Annie is an Orc, meaning she can't be from here or Highrock. She doesn't even look from Highrock either, Armin is the stereotype of Highrock, he has very, very fair skin. He looks like a nord. Which is strange, since he should look a bit more darker skinned with green eyes."

"I have no idea either." Jean agreed, nodding his head. "He also doesn't seem to have that much of an accent, and despite never leaving Highrock, he knows a lot about Skyrim."

"Armin is also from a richer area, one that probably has a lot of influence from the nords and the elves." The brunette added in. "The more poor districts of Highrock tend to have thicker accents, and don't read or write as often, so it's likely Annie could have just been poor, maybe a refugee."

"Makes sense."

It was quiet for a bit, Marco and Connie having their own little conversation while Jean and Eren stayed fairly quiet. They both obviously had some sort of aura about them, something that, if it were to snap, things might not end so happily. 

And who was the first to break it?

"So, did you try to flirt with Armin too? Grab his ass without asking like you did to my sister?"

Jean turned around, red in the cheeks, distressed Eren brought that incident up in front of Connie and Marco. Marco and Connie turned around, the rogue looking a bit more angry at the knight hearing he did such a thing. 

"I did not! And why did Mikasa tell you that?! She wasn't pushing me away so I assumed she was ok with it!"

"Because she wanted to hit you so badly, but also felt bad for you that Annie kicked you. She told me everything, so I'm just going to assume you sexually harass every girl you find cute."

"Well I do not," Jean shook his head. "Oh, and Armin isn't a girl." 

"I bet that wouldn't stop you."

"I'm not like that!" Jean yelled, pushing Eren back some. "Listen I-I find that kinda...thing, all gross, ok? Dude's and Dude's? No, so I wouldn't sexually harass Armin, geez."

"Here we go again." Marco rolled his eyes. "Eren, he's done this twice now, he goes off about how much he doesn't like two guys or two girl's together because it's unnatural or a curse or somethin' whenever he has the chance. But he stopped When Armin took offense to it."

"So you're in denial about liking Armin?" Eren asked, and Jean gasped, choking on air. 

"N-No! You bastard no, why would I like him?! He's got a fiance and he's a dude, leave me be." Jean pushed Eren over, the shifter grabbing onto his shoulders so he didn't go anywhere, growing lowly.

Eren rolled his eyes. "Okay okay, no need to get so defensive." Marco turned around to Eren, winking at him. Eren chuckled. 

_ Yeah, he's in denial.  _

Once their little fight was over, they all saw there was one room left, a large room that was filled with draugers. It was obvious Annie has been through here, since the back door was opened.

"How has she not killed these things already?" Jean whispered, and when he looked at Eren, he was eyeing the door carefully at the back of the room, his eyes squinting in the distance.

"I-I don't smell her," he grumbled quietly, holding onto his shortsword. "There's no way she got killed, I would have felt it."

"She's probably injured then!" Connie moved forward, his bow drawn and ready to fire. "We gotta get to her, quick!"

"Marco," Jean whispered, pulling him aside. "Connie, Eren and I will distract the draugers, I'm going to need you to go one ahead and find Annie in that room, heal her anyway you can."

Marco nodded, understanding his job. "Alright, y'all be careful then."

"You don't need to worry about us." Jean smiled reassuringly, patting Marco's shoulder before he pulled out his sword. 

"Alright, who's ready to get their warm-up in?" Jean, without even trying to sneak, eagerly ran towards the undead creatures, Eren and Connie not so far behind.

Connie was the first to kill a drauger, a shot through its forehead and it was down for the count, catching the attention of every other undead in the room. They groaned as they turned around, pulling out their weapons and spells.

Jean dived head first, slashing and slicing every monster in his path, either cutting them open or knocking them back. If they got too close for comfort, he'd pull out a dagger and quickly slit their throats, green and white puss pouring out from their wounds.

Eren used his fiery breath to heat up his sword to the point it turned orange, not only cutting through the bodies, but burning them alive in the process. Flames blew off the sword as it slashed, lighting up part of the room with red embers. His eyes glowed, his body becoming less stiff, looking almost elegant in the way he fought; then Jean thought to that idea he had again that Eren dances like he fights and vice versa, something almost breathtaking.

Connie mostly fought along with Jean, not able to fully carry out a battle on his own. He was good from afar, but he was afraid to shoot Jean or Eren on accident. He took care of the undead from close up using a poisoned dagger, the sizzling liquid from the blade sinking into their rotten flesh, boiling them from the inside out. Connie grinned as the undead screeched in pain, the acid like poison filling their undead guts, spreading like wildfire.

A drauger Eren was fighting was able to duck away from an attack, shouting out a gut churning scream before slicing at Jeans hip, a loose and weak part of his armor. Blood quickly pushed through his skin, Jean cursing as he fell on one knee.

Connie moved to protect the knight, only for the same drauger to shout at him, the force of the shout pushing him back against the wall. 

"H-He can shout! Shit, that's not just a drauger, that's a deathlord!" Connie shouted to Eren, swiftly pulling out his bow. "Jean! Move to the wall!" He shouted, and Jean was quick to follow through, getting up and limping towards the wall. The drauger saw him moving and went after him, but Eren was quickly to leap in and knock the drauger down, making the beast lose its concentration.

" _ Shit _ ." Jean cursed, holding his hand to his wound, trying his best to stop the blood. The sword the drauger is using is old, had dirt and dust on it, making the wound sting and burn. Jean tried his best to see if he knew a healing spell, but nothing worked. He left his potions in the carriage with Sasha and Armin, meaning he couldn't pour anything on it to fix it. Starting to panic, he pushed down harder on the wound.

Eren starts a rough sword battle with the deathlord, their steel swords clashing together, sparks flying nearby onto the ground. Despite the drauger being undead and thin, it was quick, light on its feet, and packed a punch when Eren wasn't expecting it. Eren was stronger than your average soldior, able to knock people off their feet with a simple push of his finger; this drauger was proving to be difficult even for him.

He tried setting the undead on fire, but the fire went away in a matter of seconds, it being unaffected by the dragon's flames. When Eren wasn't looking, the deathlord shouted at him, knocking Eren back, making him drop his sword onto the stone floor.

"Son of a-" Eren looked up to see the drauger heading straight towards Jean, ready to strike. Eren wasn't able to grab his sword and run up in time before the deathlord already saw who was the weakest link in their chain and attack.

"Jean! LOOK OUT !" Connie yelled, starting to run over with his dagger; though everyone knew he wouldn't get there in time before Jean's head was rolling on the floor.

The knight panicked, being pushed up against the wall he raised his arm to defend his face, closing his eyes, his heartbeat stopping; waiting for the moment he couldn't breath. 

  
  


_ Shit, I can't breath! My wound- _

  
  
  


_ "You BASTARD!"  _ A voice yelled into the room, the deathlord screeching in pain as a purple glowing rope wrapped around its neck, dropping its weapon and grasping at its neck.

Jean looked up to see Armin standing in the center of the room, having conjured a magic rope to pull the creature back away from Jean. His hair was a mess and his eyes were lit up with anger, but he was determined to stay his ground, hands gripping tighter at the rope. 

"Armin!" Jean yelled out. "What are you doing here?!"

The blonde didn't answer, only pulling back on the rope so the deathlord got closer, struggling to remove the rope off of his neck. It screeched louder and louder, Armin using more and more strength to get him as far away from Jean as possible. Gripping the rope tight, it was set ablaze, Armin watching as the fire he created moved fast down the rope. It was like the world went slow as Jean's eyes followed the fire, looking back at Armin with eyes lit in awe.

"Annie! Finish him!" The blonde yelled out into the room, everyone turning their heads to Armin to see what he meant. 

As soon as he said those words, the young woman ran from behind the prince, jumping over him with her mace drawn and ready. Swinging with all her strength, She swung her mace at the deathlord's head, the skull shattering to pieces and the white and green blood spilled out below it. Armin's rope disappeared along with the fire around it, the drauger shrinking up into nothing but dust and bones.

  
  


Connie rushed over to Jean, helping him up onto his feet.

"You can't scare us like that, man." He chuckled, easing the situation up some. "You really got me there, I was about to break a leg runnin' over to save you."

"O-Oh devines-" Armin stuttered, running over to Jean, his hands out to help him walk as well. 

"O-Oh... Okay," he took a deep breath, seeing the blood down Jean's leg, his eyes widening at the gash in his leg. "Let's get you to the carriage, I can help you there, Marco is with Sasha. There was a back way Annie showed Marco to get out."

Armin helped Connie get Jean out the back secret entrance up a few stairs while Annie walked behind them with Eren.

"I was in the back room," Annie explained, flipping her bangs back. "I was hurt, and badly for a week or so. I basically turned off my body to survive, living off of my body fat and dragon soul. I was hidden well enough for the draugers to lose interest in me after a few days, thankfully you guys got here in time.

Marco saved my ass there by healing me just enough to get me going." She went on, opening the last secret stone door. "I thought I could handle all of them, but that deathlord had me backed up in a corner before I even knew what was going on."

"Well...I'm glad you're ok." Eren patted her back. "Mikasa would kill me if I came home with your dead body. I'd never hear the end of it."

Annie laughed, agreeing with Jaeger easily. 

  
  


Once they got back to the carriage, Marco and Sasha were already setting up camp near the entrance under the stone ceiling outside. It kept them safe from the rain, but still was technically outside, so they could light a fire safely. The stone floor wouldn't be comfortable to sleep on, but it was better than wet dirt.

"Armin, here," Marco opened the quickly made tent, gesturing inside. "I set it up as quickly as I could, get Jean inside and try your best to heal him. There's a bucket of water in there, some rags and a magika potion."

Armin smiled, thanking him as Jean crawled inside. "Call if you need anythin', We'll get the fire set up along with the other tents. Sasha is cookin' tonight and apparently she's the best at it."

"I am!" Sasha gleefully chimed in, coming back from the hill with some sticks and logs. "Now only if Annie could grab some rocks around for me."

"I'm on it," she sighed with a small smile on her face, walking around the area, easily finding rocks. 

Armin saw everything looked ok, getting inside the tent with the wounded knight.

"O-Okay," Armin started to speak when they were both alone, a lantern inside illuminating the tent so Armin could see part of Jean's wound. "I'm going to need you to take off your armor."

Jean didn't bother with any sass or questions, taking off his armor and his clothes underneath, throwing them to the side somewhere. Armin had to help him with his pants and his shirt, Jean becoming too weak to move as much as he usually could. 

"Fuck...It hurts!" Jean bit his bottom lip, laying down onto the bed roll, a towel on top of it to keep it clean. Armin rolled up another rag to set under Jean's head.

"I know I know, just give me a quick second." Armin hushed him, seeing Jean's cut was right above his hip bone. Embarrassed and anxious, the prince quickly grabbed another dry towel.

"A-Aright, I'm going to need to take off your underwear, so I'll put this on your...uh, groin to save some of your dignity- i-if that helps any-"

"Armin," Jean coughed, his chest jerking at the violent movement. "I-I'm bleeding out for devine's sake, you getting aroused over my bloodied body is a small concern of mine right now." 

Armin blushed, but not in the mood to fight he placed the towel over Jean's hips before pulling down his underwear, throwing them with the rest of his clothes.

"Alright, I'll heal this as much as I can, then I'll have to clean it." Armin rolled up his sleeves, using a hair tie to keep his hair back from being in his eyes. "The healing won't hurt, but your skin will still be sensitive and your muscles tense."

"Just get on with it." The knight spat out, his toes curling in pain as he clawed at the sleeping roll. Armin nodded, concentrating for a few seconds before his hands glowed a bright golden yellow. He hovered his hands over the wound, watching as streams of light entered the cut, his skin slowly stitching back together. 

The prince moved his hands around a bit, making sure every part of the gash was connected back together. The more time went on, the more Jean's face relaxed. He went from looking in a lot of pain, to being moderately relaxed. The knight sighed in relief, his toes and fingers unfurling and his breathing slowing down.

"There…" Armin stopped when he saw Jean's gash was now fully gone, nothing more there than just golden, flawless skin. Armin was out of breath, the spell taking a lot of energy from him. His forehead was sweating and he felt his eyes blur a little, but it was nothing to him. "How do you feel?"

Jean opened his eyes, seeing how tired Armin looked from using his energy on him. He felt...guilty at first, but soon he shrugged it off. Jean was dying there, so it's better than death.

"Much better, thanks…" 

Armin smiled lightly, wiping his sweat away before grabbing a washcloth, wetting it in the cool water before washing off the dried blood on Jean's skin. "That's great to hear, I was really worried for a few moments there."

"Nah, I'm not dying yet, m' not ready." The brunette joked, making the Prince smile a bit wider. 

"You better not die yet, we need you." He admitted, ringing the drag out before wetting it again. "We need a knight on our team…"

"I think it's more of you  _ want _ a knight on your team." Jean poked fun at the blonde, the blonde then blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"N-No! I'm sure Marco enjoys a knight, and so does Eren and Connie and-"

"Armin," Jean called out, making the prince stop to look at him.

The lantern light was dim, but illuminated Jean's golden eyes, his skin shaded a bit darker with his hair a mess. Sweat was still sticking to his body and he had a faint red blush on his cheeks, nose and chest. Despite all this, Armin thought he looked...beautiful in a way, a way that had his breath hitching in his throat, his heart beat picking up, and his eyes widening.

Jean flashed that award winning smile, reaching out to pat Armin on his thigh. "It's ok to admit it, you like me on the team. Besides," The knight chuckled softly, his head tilting to the side. "What's a prince without his knight?"

  
  


Armin felt his heart race, his nails digging into the rag against Jean's skin. Something clicked inside of Armin, something deep and emotional, something he's...never felt before in his life. Was it affection? Admiration? Joy? All three? None of them? He couldn't tell, but he could definetly tell he was happy, giddy.

He felt his back bending forwards, leaning closer to the brunette on the sleeping bag. His hand putting the rag down as he set them in his lap, Jean running his hand up his leg to his hip, then to his waist, leaning up himself.

_ Is...is he going to say something? _

Before he could get his answer, the tent door opened with a flap, Armin quickly turning around to see Sasha crouching down to look at them both.

"Dinner is done! Is Jean ok?" She asked, eyeing the brunette laying down. She still had a worried expression on her face.

"O-Oh good! Yes, Jean is fine," Armin clapped his hands together, moving away from the knight. "I was able to heal him just fine, he's cleaned up and everything. Mind if he eats in here? I don't want him moving until tomorrow, give him some good rest."

Sasha agreed, nodding her head with a thumbs up. "Yooouuu got it! I'll bring you guys bowls back, just hang tight!" The cheerful redhead shut the tent flap, getting up to grab two bowls of soup.

Once she delivered the food, Armin helped the knight sit up enough so he could eat on his own. Armin was right, his muscles were tight, and sitting was a pain, but he soon got used to it as long as he didn't move too much.

The two didn't talk much, afraid they would break something if they did. Their earlier actions had them on edge, thinking at a thousand miles an hour of what would have happened and what was going on. But Armin knew one thing was right…

He...kind of wished Sasha didn't open the flap…


	12. Short and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group needs to find a plan to get the next Dragon Shifter, thankfully, they have just the idea that might help with their issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short one, because the next one is going to be long and emotional and very, very triggering for some, so please make sure to read the tags and know this isn't just rated R for romantic, smut like reasons, but because it's going to deal with some serious issues. You have been warned.

The night went by smoothly, this time Eren kept a watch all night since he technically didn't need to sleep, so he offered to take up night watch.

Jean felt much better in the morning, walking out of the tent first, fully awake and dressed, ready for the day. Reaching into his bag he read up on the next shifter they needed to find.

"Alright, is everyone listening?" Jean spoke as everyone was up and getting dressed, making up their camp site. Once Jean heard them all hum and nod, he began reading, clearing his throat.

"Reiner Braun: tall, blonde and with a large, muscular build. Pale skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, believed to be a nord, but his past is unknown.

As of writing this, Reiner works as a blacksmith in Markarth, works with steel, iron, leather, and is also known to rarely work with ebony. He doesn't leave the castle much to protect himself during the weekdays, but is known to travel all around during weekends for as far as he can go. Best way to get to him is through some sort of social event, a party or a celebration in Markarth."

"Well, aren't we lucky?" Annie hummed, a grin on her face as she played with her dagger. Jean looked at her, eyebrows quirked in confusion and interest. "Markarth is celebrating their new Jarl, a huge party that happens so rarely.

Though, there is some bad news." She looked around before she settled her eyes on Jean. "Markarth's new Jarl is a dick of a person. He's racist and is notorious for being a womanizer. He's making this party big, but only the rich, wealthy and the pretty are going to be invited in. You're going to have better luck getting in there as a young, rich nord woman with a made up name."

"Sounds easy enough," Jean shrugged. "We'll just send you and Sasha in, then you guys can let us in through the back."

Annie groaned, rolling her eyes. "I said  _ nord _ women. Jean, I'm part orc, just look at me. I scream 'outsider'. So I'm already an outcast and looked down upon. Sasha is a wood-elf, and we all know nords hate any kind of elves since they're not nords. And since Markarth is known for its shady murders, I bet he's got top security going through. Anyone who 'doesnt look nord' is probably going to be turned away unless they're name is on some sort of a guest list."

Jean clicked his tongue, sitting down next to Annie, hand in his hair as he thought of her words. Nords make up most of the population in Skyrim, tall, blonde haired men and women that happened to be very discriminatory towards anyone who isn't like them. Some are worse than others, but of course the new Jarl of Markart had to be an absolute asshole.

"Alright...fine, I see the issue now." Jean scratched his chin, eyeing his group he's got around. Sasha looked down, playing with her thumbs, and everyone watched as Connie walked over, ruffling her hair. Jean saw her smile fade, and he felt on edge at the look on her face.

"Hey...Sash." He started to speak softly. "I know you hate it when people judge you by your race, but no one here gives two shits what blood you have running through your veins."

Sasha hummed quietly, obviously sensitive around the topic of her race. Jean didn't want to say anything, since he's been hired to kill wood-elves before for money, and he doesn't feel like he had room to speak. Sure Jean had doubted Sasha's abilities due to her race, but now being confronted about it made him feel like shit, and he couldn't speak. Thankfully Marco is already on it.

"I know, a lot of Nords are racist assholes, but not all of them, Jean doesn't care as long as you prove your worth." Marco pointed to Jean, the man shrugging. "And besides, I think being a wood elf would be cool as all Hell. I'm just another Breton, all I can do is flashy jazz hands."

Sasha chuckled, Annie continuing along on the self esteem train. "Yeah, wood-elves can talk to animals, you know how fucking cool that is?" She went on, Sasha smiling more. 

"And I hear you're resistant to poison and disease, that's out of this world awesome!" Armin piped in. "Just because you're different, doesn't mean you're bad. Not all elves are evil, especially you."

Sasha was in a fit of giggles now, feeling much better than before. Jean smiled seeing her so happy now. Jean used to be taught that elves were all tricksters and evil creatures, raised to be controlling beasts that manipulated everything they touched just to prove they're the superior race. But...growing up he's starting to see the bullshit in his teachers. Sasha's smile brought a sense of joy to him, one that he hasn't felt in a while.

He doesn't want to be the stereotype of his people.

  
  


"I have an idea," Sasha clapped her hands. "Armin, ya think you can play as a girl for a night?"

Armin blushed, scratching his head as if he was thinking, though it was obvious a cat got his tongue.

"A-Alright, yeah, I can do that."

"Great!" She smiled, looking back at Connie. "Now, the best part about Connie- he's not only an imperial, so he looks kinda like nords, but he's a master of disguise and illusion. He can make himself appear anyway he wants with his clothing!" Sasha grabbed Connie's hand, showing off his golden ring over his glove. Everyone 'ooo'ed at the shiny golden ring.

"When he wears it, he can change his appearance! This ring has saved us so much before!"

Connie grinned confidently. "Hell yeah it has! I spent years enchanting this guy right here," he shook his hands to emphasize his ring. "And now I can change my appearance to practically anyone with a similar body type to mine. So don't worry, your highness, I got your back!"

"Wait-" Eren ran a hand through his hair. "So you're telling me…" He looked up at the two men in front of him with wide eyes.

"Those two are going in drag to the Jarl's party?"

"Yeah," Connie nodded, sitting down while he scratched his outstretched leg. Eren eyed Connie, then Armin, then Connie again before loudly sighing.

"We're fucked." 

  
  
  


Everything seemed swell, the way on the path was fairly peaceful (though Marco had to ask a fellow traveling Bard for directions) and the only thing that bothered them were a few wolves.

Annie, despite being small, is a powerful orc, so she offered to carry Connie and Sasha's bags, saying 'it kept her in shape'.

Connke was practicing using his ring again, showing off its amazing ability to change Connie's appearance to anyone he has memory of. Jean was a little skeptical, of course. It looked like a ring he got from playing cards with kids. Sure, it was shiny, and looked to be made of real gold with a floral design, but nothing too fancy.

"Oh? Alright then, transform into Sasha." The knight bickered, leaning back to watch Connie's plan fall apart. 

The rogue smirked. "Of course," he said matter-of-factly. He closed his eyes, thinking for a few seconds before a string of lavender lights encircled the rogue. Jean and Armin's eyes widened when the lights cleared, Connie clearly taking on the form of their ranger. His buzzed gray hair completely gone, replaced with auburn locks tied back into a ponytail. His usual tanned skin was now lighter, more yellow toned. He was obviously much taller and a bit more shaped too. Jean covered his mouth in shock as Armin's eyes widened in pure awe.

Connie smirked at their reactions, catching up with the group with a sway in his hips. He pushed his lips out, walking in an unnatural girly way, hips out and swaying with his feet crossing everytime he stepped. "Wouldya look at me! I'm Sasha Braus and I like eating the king's sweet-rolls then blaming it on her best friend so he can't eat lunch the next day." He mocked her voice. Sasha sputtered and hit Connie's face to get him to shut up, her face red in embarrassment.

"I-It was an accident! I was  _ soooo _ hungry you don't understand, and they looked so good!" She cried out, the rogue breaking out into a fit of laughter as she shook him back and forth. 

"Well i'll be an orc in drag, he actually did it." Armin gasped, clapping in amusement. "That's amazing! You look just like her!" Jean couldn't help but not, though if Connie doesn't remember, he won't apologize.

"I will say, it has it flaws." Connie began, hands on his chest, squeezing a few times before an obvious frown fell on his face. "I haven't mastered changing sex, meanin' I ain't got me a pair of knockers." He sighed in defeat, tugging at his old outfit, the stretchy fabric pulling at his new height and slightly different curves. "And I can't change my clothes, and I didn't realize how small I was until transforming into you, Sash."

"You're tiny," Sasha agreed. "But boobs or not, you do look like me."

"The only way to tell it's me, is my eye color will always stay the same no matter what I do." The rogue twirled around, liking his height difference much more, Eren laughed as he eyed Connie up and down again. "Man, I'd love to be this tall."

"Does the ring work if you put it on someone else?" Armin asked, interested, and Eren nodded, wanting to hear the answer as well. Connie shrugged as he transformed back to his normal self, much quicker this time, his old hair and skin forming back with his clothes fitting normally again. 

"I've never really taken it off, so I don't know." He admitted, brushing his clothes off. "It took me some time to master how to use it, so I guess the answer is yes, but you'll have to tear this baby off of my cold, dead body." He emphasized his sentence by popping his lips.

"That's actually really cool." Annie hummed. "Where are you from? Didn't know imperials had a knack for enchanting."

"I'm an imperial, yes, but my mother was a Breton, and Breton's have a think for magic, while imperials have a thing for a more warrior styled battle. I just happened to get both the genes and put them into one category. Enchanting."

"Well if we're judgin' people like that, shouldn't you be in the mines?" Sasha teased, and the orc only rolled her eyes.

"I'm a blacksmith already, I was hoping to finally get our trading deals overseas just yet. Thing is, being a female orc gets me nowhere. Mikasa is the one that really gets anywhere. I make the stuff, she pretends to be me so they don't think I'm an orc and agree. Thing is I need to win the yearly smithing tourney this year to have the papers to sign, can't go on stage really, I'm an orc."

"You should meet my sister, she's so close to getting her hunting gear, furs and Fletcher equipment out overseas too. She wants to be the best hunter the world has ever seen." Marco turned around to face Annie. "She has yet to ever meet another woman blacksmith, or even a hunter, and she's traveled all over."

Annie had a small glow in her eyes. "Y-You think...you think maybe I could talk with her? Maybe...we could help each other?" The orc tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, suddenly nervous. 

Annie had always had an issue with working with others, and was weary about talking with someone she didn't know, but if they both had similar goals and similar obstacles…

"She would  _ love _ to! Ya have no idea! She'd probably hear ya wanna help each other out 'n she'd run off to grab a piece of paper and she'd already be writin' down ideas of your company name, where y'all would travel to n' building ideas." Marco went on about his sister, explaining her love for hunting, making clothes out of the fur she gets, making bows and arrows and traps. Annie listened closely, interested in the topic at hand.

Armin decided to join in. "And remember to tell your sister to have a chat with me. I'd be more than happy to make shipping over to Highrock as quickly and safely as possible. I am in your debt, Marco, I'm willing to help as much as I can."

"Hey, uh, Marco." Annie called out, the freckled Bard turning around to look at his friend. 

"Hm?"

Annie felt her mouth go dry, licking her lips she cleared her throat, nervous again. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Marco's comforting brown eyes, almost like they're telling her there's no need to be nervous around him.

"S-She...your sister doesn't, well- she wouldn't...like, m-mind Mikasa and I? Right?"

It was silent for a few seconds, Marco a tad bit confused about her question. "M' not sure watcha mean, like, wouldn't mind other people? She's 'n extrovert like me, she would love to have y'all around!"

The orc softly nodded. "Thanks."

  
  


"You're a lot less scary now, everything alright?" Sasha poked at her, Annie looking back at her.

"I...I don't wanna talk about it." She whispered, and Sasha hummed, respecting her space. Changing the topic quickly, Sasha started asking random questions about everyone to get to know each other better.

Annie was grateful to say the least, she got anxious when talking about not only her interest, but also meeting people. Despite being an orc, usually seen as strong, confident people; Annie is fairly shy at first, only seeming mean or rude because she doesn't know how to really talk with people.

That and her best friend isn't here, Mikasa, to speak for her, to help her along. She misses her already, her lovable laugh, dark, thick hair; Annie softly grinned just thinking about her.

  
  


She's been there ever since she ran away.

  
  
  



	13. Unforgivable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to put Connie and Sasha's plan into action nye he he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the last chapter, this chapter is heavy and filled with some gross shit, so please be careful if you're sensitive.

They arrived at the gate of Markarth, the whole city was basically a party town for the night. Everyone who lived in the town either at the castle party, or back at home. The streets were lit up with lights, it looked cleaner than usual and the usual shopping stands were a bit bigger. The people selling were dressed a bit more nicely, smiles a bit bigger, trying their best to make sure there's food on the table. Might as well try your hardest, some of the wealthiest people are right in front of them.

  
  


Arriving at the large, wooden door into the actual city, 2 guards saw Jean's armor and chainmail, already knowing he was a knight from the legions.

Letting them in, Jean got right to the chase, Parking their horses by the outside stables. Once the coast was clear, everyone crowded into the carriage.

"Alright, here's the plan." Jean began speaking, everyone had their eyes on him. "Connie and Armin are going to sneak in as noble women from Solitude into the castle where the main party is being held at. As for clothes and makeup, I know of a clothing store in town." 

He looked over at Connie. "You might need to nab somethin', okay? I know Armin can distract, but are you really a thief?"

The man nodded and scoffed. "I'm one of the best thieves in all of Skyrim, you can't see me when I'm in my zone." After some stupid jazz hands by his eyes for effect, Jean rolled his eyes and looked at Armin.

"Right, you're going to need to put your hair up, and hopefully Connie can do his best dressing you up. You have a weapon, right?"

The blonde reached down for his dress lining, pulling it up his pale leg to show a sheathed dagger on his thigh, held up by a leather holder. "Of course." 

"Good, you sure you don't need anything bigger?" Eren asked, and Armin shook his head.

"Alright, we'll all find a way to sneak around to the back underside of the castle. There's a door right outside the Jarl's quarters, outside is a waterfall with some foliage, we'll be in there. Walk outside the door and say, 'Dragonborn', that way we know it's you." The brunette went on, he and Jean working the plan out earlier.

"Alright, let's get moving then." Connie hopped out, Armin only steps behind him. They waved their goodbyes before walking up to the town doors. The guards watched them closely, but didn't see anything off, so they let them inside. There was more security inside anyways.

There was a lot more people than Armin originally thought in town. Markarth was a large city, but it didn't hold many people, so when Jean said it was a fairly small population, he forgot this was a special event. All ages and races were active, but he only saw adult Nords actually getting past the line of security into the palace. 

"Follow me," Connie grabbed Armin's wrist, dragging him down the crowded road. The buildings were made of stone as of the road. Houses were all connected and shared clothing lines across the street. Some houses were taller and thicker than others, and some even had fancy doors and rooftops. It looked cramped, probably was, but it was beautiful tonight.

"Alright, go in and distract the lady, don't look at me, you'll draw attention to me. I'll grab what I can and go. Ask them anything, even if it's stupid." The rogue explained, letting Armin open the door, Connie right behind him.

The blonde looked around the fairly large shop, outfits and dresses and rugs were hung up, or folded neatly across different tables and clothing lines. Jewelry and accessories were all together in a smaller part of the room, but it was just as lavish.

"Welcome, ma'am! A young man behind the counter spoke cheerfully, an empty mead bottle by his hand. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you!" The prince said in the most feminine voice he could muster, dropping down into a small curtsey. "I actually came here to ask about your jewelry products here? I'm a collector and I've never been here to Markarth before. I heard silver is the thing here, and hopefully you don't mind me asking you about it!"

The man smirked, knowing exactly what to say, he knew his way around getting someone to buy something. Clearing his throat, he gestured for Armin to follow him to a corner of the room, away from the clothes.

"You would be right, m'lady." He began, shining a torch down towards the jewelry, giving Armin a better look at what they had. "Markarth is built on top of Skyrim's biggest silver mine, each ore carefully cleaned and polished to make only the finest of jewelry, cutlery and other things."

Armin pretended to play along, asking questions about each piece, if he made them, how much they are, how they were cleaned. Obviously the shop keeper kept rolling with the answers, probably used to collectors coming around. Markarth is an old city, one that catches the eyes of many collectors and investigators, so it's no surprise he's got answers to a lot of Armin's questions.

"Is that all?" The man asked, Armin hearing three small taps of someone's foot, Connie's signal that he's done. 

"That is all, I'm very impressed with what you have here, and I'm excited that my collection could have a new item added! Of course, I have to go get my husband and ask him before I buy something."

"Of course, of course, such a respectful lady you are." The man smiled, waving a polite goodbye before Armin skipped out, trying his best to look like an excited school girl.

Once outside of the shop, Connie gave the prince a thumbs up. 

They found a small alley with a back area that was the perfect spot to change. The rogue grabbed everything he got out of the bag, handing some clothes over to Armin, then himself.

It took them no time to get dressed, Connie already disguising himself with his ring. He didn't change much, his hair longer, down to his shoulders. It was straight and grey like his own hair color. He relied on the dress to fake his form some, and wore a beautiful necklace he most likely stole from behind the counter not just for this event, but just to steal.

Armin was actually speechless at Connie's transformation. He went from looking like a young almost bald teen to a rebellious, scandalous young woman. He knew his role, and how to play the part. It's great to know he takes this seriously, and is dying to show off his skills in disguise and sneaking.

Armin took his hair out of the messy ponytail he usually keeps it in, letting the golden waves fall down near his shoulders. Armin got him a dress similar to a tavern's dress. Cut off shoulders, a small corset piece and a skirt that was reaching his calf, a slit going up the side his dagger was on so he could reach it if needed be, but not so people could see it.

"Lookin' good, my man." Connie whistled, his voice a bit more high pitched. He held something in his hands, a small little tin of a dark red paste, putting it on his lips. "You might of already guessed, but this isn't my first rodeo."

"I was thinking that, not going to lie, Armin took the same paste and put some on his eyes. "What did you do?"

Connie went quiet for a second, looking around to see that truly, no one was there and they were alone. The rogue looked back into the shattered glass on the ground to look at his reflection, the man still seeing his normal self in it. It was something only he could see, yet he looked younger, like the day he actually tested out this ring. Sometimes he wishes he didn't have to.

"Well, first time doing it I disguised myself as Sasha." Connie began explaining, grabbing the silk hair tie, having Armin turn around so he could do up his hair. "There...There was a dude hitting on her that she didn't like back. He was charming, handsome, and was a wealthy guy, it's just Sasha didn't like him the way most people do. She told me it was that she believed she really fell in love, she never really felt attracted to anyone. 

Anyways, long story short he touched her wrong and tried something he shouldn't have. I don't know the details, and honestly I don't want to know. Well in a hurry she ran to me, her dress was torn, her underwear and bra were missing, her hair a mess and she had bite marks in areas she never would want someone to touch her. I'd never seen her cry harder that day." Connie's voice was different, yes, he sounded like a woman due to his change, but he felt angry, not at anyone, more at himself. Shame, distress, worry, anger...it all matched him right now.

"Well, I pulled out the ring and we switched clothes, I transformed and when he got near me, I let him get close enough, drunk enough, and naked enough for me to tie his hands and legs together, and when it was done, called Sasha into the room, and we left his drunk, blacked out body in the town's community fountain, tied to it with him naked over night. We wrote on his back what he did, something like 'I touched an underage girl' or 'don't touch me again'."

Armin couldn't help but laugh, imagining the look on the guys face waking up. It was a sad story, but the fact is he couldn't help but smile at how loving and caring both Connie and Sasha were to each other, something he wish he had grown up with. 

"Ever since, whenever the king, or royal guard needed someone to help on a mission when it came to being a spy, I was the one they put in. I've been men and women different races and heights, only my sex and eyes stayed the same. I never want another person to ever go through what Sasha did, so I always took it upon myself to play the role of the master of disguise, never let anyone get hurt like that."

"That's amazing," the prince looked at himself in a pool of water, wondering how he ended up here of all places, listening to such a heartwarming story while in a back alley wearing a stolen dress.

"You look great," Connie reassured him by hip bumping him. "I'll make sure Jean doesn't touch you when he sees you like this."

Armin wanted to yell at him for thinking Jean would do such a thing, and making him blush, but when he looked up, he saw Connie looked partly serious. It made Armin wonder how many times a situation like this, or like Sasha's has happened that he's helped out with.

  
  


Walking towards the castle, Connie made sure his stuff was in a barrel that he knew Jean would run by later, one they had described since they know the city better than anyone. He gave Armin a pat on the back and a thumbs up when they were getting to the more crowded area, already watching some guys turn and glare. Though Armin just mimicked Connie. Head straight, shoulders back, expressionless stare, confident arua.

A man whistled at both Connie and Armin, the face the rogue made told Armin all he needed to know. 

"Just don't look at em', they think that means you're interested. If ya need something to look at, grab my arm and you can look down as I lead you along-"

"Hey ladies, how old are ya?!" Another man shouted, followed by a hiss from most likely his wife. Armin did as he was told, grabbing Connie's arm as he looked down. The rogue rolled his eyes. "Y'see what I mean? This is why I tend to do these missions alone."

"You girl's together? Ain't that hot!"

"Ignore them, they're just jealous they can't get their dicks in a girl half as good looking as us." Connie smirked, and despite the crude joke, Armin covered his mouth as he laughed, snorting a little as he chuckled.

  
  


"Lady with the gray hair! Ain't you exotic!"

"Hey blonde, how much to let my hand follow up that slit on your dress?"

"You ladies got some ass! Care to share some?"

"They can't, cause they already shared the rest of their tits away." 

The street laughed, and Armin couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"They're rich nobles, they think they're walking God's." Armin muttered, Connie couldn't help but chuckle.

"What does that make you? Hm, your highness?"

"It makes me tired of their shit."

Both guys laughed at their stupid jokes, and something about the stupid jokes made Armin quickly forget about the men back there. Making their way up the stairs to the castle door. A guard by the door started to walk over to them to ask for their invitation, but before he could, Connie smirked and muttered, 'watch 'n learn' before he seductively pulled up part of his dress, distracting the guard enough for them to simply walk inside.

"You weren't kidding when you said this isn't your first rodeo." Armin gawked in surprise that they were let in that easily. The rogue laughed.

"Listen, I lost my dignity a long time ago, so I'd do anything to either please the king, or make myself some quick coin. At first I found it embarrassing and gross, I mean I was a male knight, but after the first few times, I started to like it. I'll be honest, there are sometimes when I disguise as a woman, I like the compliments I get. Yet when I turn back to myself, I get pushed around for being too short or thin or bald."

"Do you not like the way you look?" Armin asked, and Connie shook his head. 

"I think I'm not good, not bad. I could be worse, could be better. But I guess I just wish sometimes I could be a bit more comfortable in my skin."

  
  


Armin knew that feeling all too well. It was kind of refreshing to talk to Connie, he felt connected already. Despite being so different on the outside, on the inside there were some obvious crossing streams, and Armin admired that about him.

"Alright, a tall guy, blonde hair, blue eyes, stocky build. I know that's like, half the guys here, but just ask for someone named Reiner Braun."

Nodding, Connie and Armin stayed together as they looked around, asking other party members if they knew of anyone named Reiner Braun.

"Excuse me, sir!" Armin went up to another guest, an older man talking with a few other women. The man turned around, a soft smile on his face. 

"Why hello there! Can I help you, young lady?" He asked in a sweet tone, making Armin lower his alarm a bit. He looked fairly old, meaning he's probably been here or knows people here. He recognized the small, shining symbol on his chest.  _ Ah! He's the steward! Perfect! _

"I'll go look around for people at the dinner tables," Connie whispered. "Meet me there."

Armin nodded, watching his walk off before he returned to the man in front of him.

Connie gave Armin one last glare, eyeing the man he was talking to up and down before turning around.

"Y-Yes! I'm looking for someone named Reiner Braun? This is such a rare chance to see him, I've heard of his work and I must find him!"

"Ah, another fan of his, I see." The man grinned, handing his wine glass to a maid going around. "I may have an idea where he is. He's huge into parties, but needs his alone every now and again, so follow me and I might have an idea where he is."

"Thank you, sir!" Armin bowed his head, watching the man fix his collar before leading Armin away from the crowd.

  
  


Connie searched the tables of food, so tempted to grab something, being so hungry, he already heard his stomach growl twice, and the food was still steaming. Though there was a task at hand, and he needed to stay focused, he could eat later. Besides, he knows those boiled creme treats are probably horse shit compared to Sasha's baking and cooking.

He didn't see anyone that matched the description of who they were looking for, but kept on searching. He had to be here somewhere. 

When he saw no one looked like Reiner, he groaned in annoyance, losing his patients more and more as time went on. He's pretty sure he's asked everyone at the party, even so much so some other guests were asking the guards, saying someone was trying to desperately find him. Connie appreciated the manners of these people, but they weren't helping much.

To ease his anger, he threw in the towel and grabbed some food, munching down on a boiled treat or two, not caring if anyone saw him stuffing his face.  _ God, Sasha would love these _ he thought as he ate another. Where they as good as Sasha's? No fucking way. Moving down the table he washed it down with a small glass of wine, hoping he still gives off that look of elegance just in case anyone saw him wolf down a few boiled treats.

As he looked around, taking his last sip of wine, he felt his heart stop, a sudden flash of panic rushed through him. He couldn't tell what it was, or how it happened, but something was wrong, and his eyes blew wide was he dropped the wine glass onto the floor, the glass shattering into a hundred different pieces. People turned to see if Connie was ok, but the man only sucked in a breath and starting running.

  
  
  


_ Armin needs help- _

**o0o**

  
  
  


"Please! Let go of me!" Armin struggled to break free of the man's grasp. The man was much stronger than he looked, easily keeping Armin in a choke hold as he kept Armin's arm bent behind his back, holding him like that.

"Now why would I do that?" The man whispered in Armin's ear, his spit slowly dripping down his neck. The blonde desperately reached for his dagger, but the older man saw what he was reaching for and stole the dagger, holding it against Armin's neck with a speed Armin didn't think was human.  "I don't want to do this to you, you're too pretty to get all bloody." The man whispered, letting go of Armin's hands, knowing if he tried to attack, he has his dagger ready to use. "You're so beautiful, I've never seen such a heavenly woman before. I don't see a ring on your finger either, you must be as tight as the day you were born then."

Armin swore he was about to vomit hearing those words, his spine stiff as his breathing was picking up speed, high on adrenaline. He tried over and over to create a spell, any spell that would either hurt the man, or grab someone's attention. Alas, as soon as his hands started to glow, a knife was held tighter against his neck. Armin felt blood drip down his neck, pooling in his collarbones with sweat and spit. He tried to use his words carefully, never being put in this situation before, his eyes squeezing shut as he bared his teeth out like a wild animal.

"I'm a boy, you creep," Armin talked in his regular voice, hoping to scare the man off despite his predicament. 

It only got worse as the man shrugged his shoulders, picking up Armin's dress skirt. "It's all the same from behind."

"Fuck off!" Armin reached behind him to try and use a spell, but Armin was knocked to the ground on his stomach, the man now sitting on his thighs, the dagger pressing against the back of his neck. The blonde tried screaming, hoping to get attention, but soon his mouth was stuffed with a warm, damp rag.

"Don't you fucking scream, don't want anyone coming in on our private time?" The man whispered lowley, reaching his hand around to grope at Armin's chest. "You're a bit on the bigger side, you might as well have breasts anyways, so you're still a woman to me."

Armin felt something acidic rush to his mouth, only to have it blocked off by the wrag shoved in his mouth, his eyes welling with tears. He tried desperately to shake the heavier man off, rolling around and reaching for something to throw, grab someone's attention, but the room was dark, the only light being from underneath the door. 

_ "Oh yes,"  _ he heard behind him. "Struggle like that again, your ass shook nicely from it."

Armin slammed his foot down, a firm muffled  _ 'no!' _ Came from his mouth, the blonde instead staying still. The older man growled, pulling Armin's hair back and he kept lifting up the dress, biting and scratching at the prince's open and exposed neck. He felt the man begin to pull down his pants, and he started to lose hope, letting his tears hit the floor.

  
  


_ No, no, please, anything but this, anything but this! _

He felt the man's hands grope underneath his ass, moving his undergarments out of the way, pushing his thumb in without warning, Armin having enough he tried the scream. When it did nothing, he tried again, and again, the man behind him moaning, already getting jealous of his dry fingers. "Now behave and I might keep ya around for longer." 

  
  


Before Armin could scream again, feeling the man pull down his underwear, he heard a door opening, seeing a bit of light behind his eyelids he hoped it was the door to this room. Loud, quick, heavy footsteps could be heard, and a quick yell before a wet _slash._

Silence. 

The man fell to the side, giving Armin a chance to get up and see who saved him. He expected to see Connie there, or maybe even Eren or Jean-

Only to have the torches turn on in the room like magic and see the older man's head rolling next to him, detatched from his body and leaving a trail of thick, oozing blood behind him.

_ "HOLY FUCK!"  _ Armin yelled, moving back to kick the head away from him, hitting a bookshelf across the room, a few falling on his head. He turned his head to the side, seeing the older man was indeed laying down, his head missing and his outfit ruined, stained with his blood. He noticed someone walking closer, though Armin didn't sense any dangerous aura's around him, so he kept his hands busy, trying to fix his dress.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry I wasn't quicker- " An unfamiliar voice asked Armin. The prince turned around to see a tall, blonde male kneeling down, a bloody war axe in his hand. 

Armin's breath hitched, thinking this is who they've been looking for this entire party. He didn't recognize him, and he matched the description very well. Before he could vomit, the prince slowly nodded, letting his adrenaline go on before actually crashing down. The man got up, grabbed a clean towel laying in the room. A room that Armin now got to see.

It was a forge room, filled with a stone forge and a few anvils, grindstones and armory tables. A tanning rack was in the corner with chests filled with weapons and armor, made professionally from what Armin could tell. He had never seen such a clean, yet cluttered place before, the iron and ebony reflecting a warm red light from the fire. For a second, it calmed Armin down, the warm fire lighting reminding him of home, of comfort, of somewhere far, far away from here.

Taking the rag out of Armin's mouth and throwing it somewhere on the ground without a care, the man wrapped the clean, white towel around Armin for some warmth and comfort. "I'm terribly sorry you had to see me do that, I acted on instinct I'm not sure what-"

"I'd watch you do it again if it meant he was as far away from me as possible." The prince whispered to himself, but the man could obviously hear it, nodding and understanding. He gave Armin some space, backing off, yet Armin was still in shock, and so he grabbed for the blonde's shirt and pulled him closer, desiring comfort from someone else. Armin was scared, scared he would grab a sword off the wall and scrape his skin off until all the parts that man had touched were gone. He needed to have someone be his anchor, needed someone to hold him, even if it was a random, kind stranger.

"Your friend here came rushing down this hall like a bat outta the void looking for an older man with a short woman." The blonde got the hint and wrapped his arm around Armin. He pointed behind him to see Connie, still catching his breath from running so fast, in heels no less.

Armin looked up, his eyes widening in horror when he saw the man was crying, his makeup smudged and dripping around his eyes like he's been crying for weeks. His legs were shaking like they were made of pudding, "Connie-"

"The moment I felt my heart drop I knew something was wrong." The man coughed, shutting the forge door behind him. "I knew I shouldn't have walked away from you, I feel like an idiot."

"It wasn't your fault, nor was it anyone's." The man stood up. Cleaning his axe off. He wasn't wearing anything fancy, just some regular robes and a necklace. He had a small stubble with crazy short blonde hair, a great physic and small blue eyes.

"Are you Reiner Braun?" Armin asked, not able to stand up just yet.

"That...was my real name, yes." The man nodded, sitting down by his forge. "I go by the name Marcel, I don't go by Reiner any more."

"Well, we need you." Connie explained, hand on his hip. "We know what you are."

It was silent for a moment, Reiner's hand gripping tighter at his axe. "Oh?" He muttered, scratching his chin. "And what do you think that is?"

Armin looked over at Connie, the man already nodding, agreeing to do most of the talking.

"You're a shifter."

Connie but blinked before the axe whipped right by his head, grazing his hair and cheek. His breathing hitched, turning around to see the war axe plunged into the wall, staying there to show how strong of a throw Reiner can create.

  
  


And how deadly he was.

  
  


"Who sent you?" The blonde asked, grabbing a dagger from his belt he walked towards Connie, the man holding his hands up, dropping his voice.

"I-I was sent by the king! We're here to protect you!" He stuttered, backing against the wall in defeat. "He is trying to perform the ritual... _ the _ ritual. The princess has been missing for over a year now and the high king has noticed evidence of someone o-or something researching information on dragon shifters."

Reiner relaxed, his eyes falling to the ground as he ran his hands through his hair. "Well I know that, but why does the king care?"

"Wait...you knew...you knew someone was after you?" Armin picked up quietly from behind Reiner. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, and you're not bringing me back to his stupid castle. Even if someone were to recreate the ritual, they can't. So go, get out of here before I get the guards, I have to make up a good story of why I just murdered the steward." Reiner walked over to the wall, roughly yanking out his axe. 

"Please, I'm sure we can help!" Armin quickly went to get up, but his hips were sore from being pushed and held down by someone much stronger. He couldn't crawl very well, but he made a move to tell Reiner to stop. "We already have two of you, Annie and Eren-"

  
  


"Annie? As is, Annie Leonhardt?" This caught the man's attention, turning around to face the prince on the floor. "An orc woman, blonde hair, blue eyes? Short?" 

"Y-Yeah, she's just outside, let me-"

  
  


"She's alive?!" Reiner shouted, but quickly covered his mouth when he heard people walk by the door, chatting aimlessly about the party. The man ran over to lock his door, Connie on his way to open the window, looking around to see Jean and everyone else was waiting by the Jarl's patio. 

"Jean!" Connie whisper-yelled, whistling a tiny bit to grab their attention. Jean's head snapped down at him, his face contorted into confusion.

"Jump down! C'mere! Do ya have Annie?"

Jean nodded, Annie walking up to be the first to jump, everyone after her.

"Hey, ya mean her?" Connie pointed behind him when Annie landed inside the blacksmith's room, pushing her hair back to see better. Reiner's eyes opened wide, gazing up and down again at the orc who flew through his open window. 

  
  


_ She hasn't aged… _

  
  
  


"Annie," Reiner walked a bit closer. "Where have you been?!"

The woman took back a step, disliking the man getting closer. She grabbed a long, jagged dagger out of her belt, pointing it at Reiner "What do you care? Have we met?"

"You- You have no memory of me?" He asked, genuinely surprised when Annie shook her head no, hand on her hip. 

"Sorry but I've never seen you before. I have little memory since maybe two...three years ago. Had an accident or somethin'." She shrugged. "But you can explain in the carriage, let's get going."

Despite Reiner's early hesitation for going, he now had the desire to leave more than ever seeing his past friend alive and well. He grabbed a few things from his room, some clothes and weapons before deciding it was enough, not wanting to carry much. He grabbed his bag, put on a hood before leaving. 

He glanced back at his room, the steward still there, his blood splattered on the floor, his head turning blue, his eyes blank and lifeless like the rest of him. This is what he was leaving behind. The most loved blacksmiths of all of Tameriel, gone missing with a decapitated steward all that is known about where he happened to go.

_ Wouldn't be the first time… _

Armin couldn't walk, his adrenaline finally wore off and he was sitting with the sinking feeling around him about what had just happened. Connie held him tightly like a princess as they jumped down from roof to roof to the entrance of the city. Jean went ahead, deciding he'll ask questions when they're at a safe place too.

Once they hopped over onto the other side of the wall, they ran towards the river, Jean explaining he found a shallow cave for them to stay in with some water and wood for some fires. He kept looking back at Armin, questioning what had the young boy so shocked, but everytime he looked, Connie glared daggers at him. So he decided it was best to stay quiet.

"Alright, everyone else is inside, I have your stuff Connie." Jean entered inside, the cave being fairly big with water leading into another room. Sasha, Eren and Marco already had a fire set up, all three singing something Marco was playing on his lute.

"Ah! Ya found him!" Marco ginned. "The king'll be so pleased. Pull up a seat, Reiner! We don't bite!"

"I-I uh…" Reiner mumbled, scratching the back of hks head. "Alright, I'll explain in a bit then. Maybe tomorrow morning."

"That's fine! We set up camp for tonight, if you haven't eaten something nice I have some left over rabbit haunch from today you can have." The redhead offered, Reiner and Annie sitting down with the group.

Connie pulled Jean over to the side, gesturing for him to follow him into the other room of the cave.

Once inside, Connie set Armin down by the water, the boy taking his shoes off and lifting his dress up to dip his feet into the clear water. 

"Jean," Connie spoke in a more serious tone than normal, wiping off his face and changing back to his usual self. The knight looked at him, his curiosity driving him mad. He has never seen Connie so serious, or Armin so...shocked. His eyes were blown wide and he looked as if he was made of glass.

"I'm gonna need you to stay here with Armin," Connie whispered to the knight over near the wall. Jean shrugged, obviously wanting to hear more but he got what he could get.

"I have no right to say what happened, it's not my story to tell. But I will say this, and this only."

The rogue looked up at Jean, his eyes slim and sharp, staring into Jean's own eyes, his body stiff and serious. Connie inched closer, grabbing Jean's shirt collar with a balled up fist and pulling him in so their faces were mere inches away.

"If I come back in here and I see anything I don't like I will not be afraid to return to the king with your head on a wooden spike. Do I make myself  _ absolut _ ely clear? I'm usually a funny guy who loves to joke around but what Armin just went through  _ isn't _ funny, and after hearing Marco tell me you were so absorbed into your own world you almost left Armin freeze to death, you're already on thin fucking ice."

  
  


Jean could feel frustration and anger boiling off of the rouge below him, his fist tightening up more and more around his shirt until he heard a string pop. "A-Alright alright! No need to get violent."

"There may be no need to, but they'll be a 'want to'." Connie spat, walking out of the room, changing back to his casual self, he was still wearing the dress, not able to change back just yet. Jean heard Sasha laugh as he heard Connie say something about the dress he's wearing, and then the group laughed. Jean ripped his attention away from the laughter down the cave hall back to Armin.

The tunnel in the cave turned, so no one could see them, and it was hard to hear over everyone laughing in the room next to them, so they were alone again.

Taking his boots off and rolling up his pants sleeves, the knight calmly walked up to the prince, sitting down next to him, putting his feet in the clear water as well.

He turned his head to look over at the blonde, his eyes gazing down at the water, looking at his reflection, seeing his hair down around his face and the cream makeup still smeared around his eyes from crying. Jean took a deep breath, not knowing how to handle serious emotional situations well, but willing to give it a try.

"You...uh, don't have to say what happened if you-"

  
  


"Thank you." Armin released a long held breath from his gut, relaxing his head back some to ease the pain in his neck. Jean glanced over to continue his sentence, until he saw little pink and red marks at the base of Armin's neck, scratch marks showing up more and more as Jean paid closer attention to his skin. Armin was still wearing the dress he wore for the party, but he was keeping his arms together, his hands in his lap; he was uptight, afraid to move. He couldn't walk back, Connie had to carry him, his actions stiff like he was sore.

  
  


It hit Jean like a brick to the face.

  
  


He was taken advantage of, he was hurt, emotionally and physically, his eyes showed that he's been crying for a while and his skin still red and irritated. His lips were chapped, his hair a mess, his dress folded funny and the back of the corset partiality ripped. The marks on his neck and shoulder let down to his back, and Jean's eyes trailed, only to stop where his corset was barely hanging on.

He looked as if an animal viciously attacked him, a wolf or a bear, not human.

"I see you staring at them." Armin mumbled, though his voice echoed throughout the room, hitting Jean over and over. 

"I-I-"

"I don't want your pity." Armin spoke up, holding his arms against his chest, his stomach tightening. "I-I deserved it, I shouldn't have followed him back, I was an idiot."

Jean just about choked on his spit hearing Armin speak that way. "You've got to be kidding me! Armin it wasn't your fault, far from it! Don't you even think about blaming it on yourself." Jean raised his voice, Armin immediately breaking down, crying and shivering quietly. Jean saw his mistake and quickly began to panic himself.

"I-I didn't mean to yell like that in sorry-" Jean frantically put his hands up and shook his head.

Armin sniffed, looking away from the knight. "I can't help it, Jean!" The prince rose his voice as well. "Jean, I'm not like you. I can't just think normally! I don't have the confidence or the strength you have.

I've never been touched like that before, never. And all the story books I've read show touches like what I experienced to be between lovers. It's supposed to be pleasurable, enjoyable, an experience for two people to share willingly together. Whatever that was, it wasn't love. The words he said, the things he touched, I threw up, but couldn't because he shoved a rag in my mouth-" 

Armin's eyes widened, his teeth chattering and his nails digging into his arms to the point he ripped the fabric. His whole body shook like a freezing animal, sweat starting to drop down his forehead. 

"He kept that rag in my mouth and told me to shut it, saying if I got any louder I'd die. He kept his hands on me, on my waist and back and sides and hips and he wouldn't let go, wouldn't stop drooling on me like the fucking animal he was- I couldn't breath, he said I might as well have been a woman because of how fat I am, he pushed my head down and pulled my dress up, took off his pants and I felt something poke at my-"

Armin was interrupted when Jean had enough, not wanting to hear anymore. He pulled Armin closer to him, wrapping his arms around the blonde like a child. He rested his nose in Armin's hair, waiting until he felt the blonde loosen up. He knew he had succeeded when he felt the blonde begin to cry into his shirt, wrapping his arms back around Jean.

It was silent in their little room besides the sounds of Armin wailing into Jean's chest. Armin's cries were quiet at first, nothing more than a few sniffles, but he knew Armin was holding back from being too loud. Jean wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he said the right thing when Armin loosened up one more time.

  
  


"It's ok, Armin, let it out."

His screams and cries went on for minutes, crying until he ran out of breath, only to breathe in and do it all again. Armin let out all the screams and moments of crying he wish he had the chance to when he was gagged. He was letting his anger and depression out on Jean, and the knight couldn't care less. The prince kept crying, sniffling and balling his eyes out for what felt like half an hour. His cries sounding like an animal in the wild giving up, a cry Jean has never heard before, even from his dying comrades in the war.

Jean ran his hand slowly through Armin's hair, shushing him quietly when he heard Armin's voice was running out. Though, once it ran out, Armin tried crying and screaming without a voice. Animalistic wails and cries were echoing through the room, Armin's grip on Jean turning almost painful as the prince let out his last few cries. 

Armin had no tears left, his eyes dry and red, desperate to make tears despite them not being able to anymore. His throat scratching and tearing, almost as if Armin swallowed a mace's head with some gin. His nose was red and wet from the snot, his lips dry from the lack of moisture. His body was weak, barely hanging onto Jean anymore when he was finished.

The knight sat there the entire time, quietly shushing the prince like a child, running his hand through the blonde's hair to soothe him even more (and not just because he thinks his hair is soft). 

Jean didn't say anything, knowing Armin didn't have the strength or the power to speak anymore. He felt the prince lay heavier on him, starting to fall asleep. 

Jean didn't need to hear anything else before getting up out of the water and deciding to set up his tent in this room separate from everyone else.

Once his tent was made, he opened his sleeping roll up so it was like a bed, using a spare blanket for a blanket, and two pillows for Jean and Armin. He thinks it's best of Armin wasn't alone, but also didn't want him feeling like Jean was going to take advantage of him while he was at his lowest.

Though he didn't need to worry, Armin was already removing his clothing, staying in just his underwear before curling up into the blanket and make-shift bed Jean made.

Jean could really see his skin now.

Bruised, red from scratches and bite marks. It makes him wonder how long Connie left him alone for, and the thought of Armin being helpless without any power made Jean's blood boil. He needed help, and Jean couldn't be there for him, and Connie obviously didn't help before things got horrible.

"I promise, after today I won't let a thing hurt you." Jean whispered to himself, reaching out slowly to run his much larger hand through Armin's soft blonde locks, as to not to disturb the prince. "You'll go home...I promise."


	14. Shedding Light on the Past

"So, Reiner, where ya from?" Sasha started the conversation, helping Jean cut some firewood for them to bring on their trip. Markarth had large trees, thick and perfect for bonfires, so of course they had to grab some while they were down here.

The older man looked at Sasha with a small smile. "I'm from a place called Cyrodiil, it's the country south of here."

"Oooh! I've heard of it! Never been, what's it like?!" The brunette asked again in a chipper voice, her axe landing down hard on the log, splitting easily in two.

"It's large," Reiner chuckled lowly. "Depends where you go, im...from, well, let's just say a richer part of its capital."

  
  


"Sounds interesting! Why did ya move up here if ya don't mind me asking, we're in a civil war right now, and, well...you can see how that's going." Connie picked up, grabbing the chopped wood and bundling up, easier for travel. "I mean, I understand why, it's a nice place up here with lots of interesting things, but why now?"

Reiner stopped his cleaning of his axe, looking at his face in the reflection of the reflective steel. It was silent for a little bit, Reiner having a mental battle in his head on what to say, what not to say.

"You seem troubled," Annie walked up behind Reiner, the man seeing her reflection. "Does this have to deal with what you know about me?"

"It does, and it also has to deal with who the next person is that you guys are looking for."

  
  


Everyone sat around in a circle in the cave, ready to hear the next story Reiner had to share. Annie was across from him, Connie and Sasha beside her while Jean and Armin sat together, Eren and Marco on the other side.

  
  


"Annie, you and I came over to Skyrim when we were young. Around 10 years old or so, I think." Reiner began with the simple stuff, making sure Annie isn't overwhelmed too quickly.

"Alright, sounds simple and believable enough." She retorted, her chin her her fist. "Who were the two others?"

"We were to meet with two others on the same mission another two dragon shifters...well, another  _ one _ dragon shifter now. We came over to Skyrim as child soldiers, only thing we could do at the time. We were young and healthy. We were sent over on a secret mission to turn into dragons and destroy major cities until Skyrim collapsed." Reiner rested his elbows on his knees, his back bent in guilt and dread. 

"We had no other choice, it was either that...or they'd just kill us and wait for the next dragon shifters to be born. So, we accepted.

Crossing the border, though, we ran into a problem. Marcel...our best friend: h-he transformed, but he was still so young, like all of us." Reiner's voice began cracking, his eyes watered up. It was quite the scene, seeing such a big, strong looking man get emotional was something that had Jean even feeling guilty for a man he just met. His lip quivered, his nostrils flaring.

"He fucked up his wing mid flight, being hit with a rock from a catapult o-or something from a close by village. He was hurt, badly. We run over, next thing we see is a young girl, around our age, sword in her hand with dragon blood soaking her clothes. She was a runaway of some sort, an orphaned girl that just so happened to catch Marcel when he was hurt. She absorbed his soul, like anyone does after killing a dragon, but Marcel was a shifter...so...she became a dragon shifter herself."

Annie's eyes widened in disbelief, her head trying to wrap around all of that information at once. Reiner understood, so he gave her a second before she opened her mouth again. "W-What happened to the girl?"

"Well, you caught her and went straight to rage-fighting her, hand to hand combat. She was taller, but just as strong. The town's guards stopped you both, and thanked us for catching 'the runaway girl from Riften'. We tried following where she was taken, but we never found out. Well, until a few weeks ago. I found out who she is and why this mission is impossible."

Jean spoke up first, something in the back of his head screaming at him,  _ why does he know who he's talking about?  _ "What's her name?"

  
  


Then Reiner began to speak.

  
  
  


"Her name is Ymir, and she's not just a dragon shifter."

  
  


"Ymir? Like...the one I trained with as a guard?" The brunette gasped, surprised, his palm on his forehead, suddenly getting a headache. Jean connected everything together now, why she seemingly never talked about her past, why she was so strong for a woman.

"Ymir, along with every dragon shifter, is a descendant of a daedric prince. Hence why we can be different races, have different powers, and how we live longer than most humans." The older man began explaining, everyone seeming to nod as if it made any sense. Well, it did, otherwise there would be no connection between Nords and the gods. 

The Daedric Princes aren't Gods, but they're powerful humans that obtain their own parts of Oblivion, the spirit world. Some people worship them as if they were Gods, having control of some stage of matter or control over a strong force in the real world. They're real, and can make deals with humans depending on what they want. They're like demigod's, able to have someone born with the ability to communicate with them freely and use their powers, known as 'descendants'. The dragon shifters are usually these so called descendents, but in extreme cases, some people can be born with them as well.

Only one person can be a descendant per daedric prince, and the demigod's choose these people before they're born, picket either the strongest, smartest, or sometimes even the most insane to hold their powers. Jean used to believe these were all legends, but growing up in the military he learned these things to be true, and how deadly these descendants could be.

  
  


"Eren," Marco looked over at their friend, who was sitting cross-legged, sharpening his blade with his breath and another hand-held grindstone. He looked up at Marco, already knowing his question he let out a sigh that created a soft flame shooting out of his mouth.

"I'm going to assume you're going to ask me if I knew about this? Yeah, I did, each descendant kinda just...knows. That and we can talk to the daedric prince that chose us. Hence why most people who figure out they're descendants become priests, so if someone needs something from a certain daedric prince, the go to the descendant, and then the descendant asks the prince." 

Armin, still curled up in Jean's cloak covered his mouth in shock, a small gasp escaping his mouth. "So you're telling me, you guys can talk to the daedric princes? W-Well which one are you descendant from?" The blonde questioned in interest.

"I'm the descendant of Hircine, prince of the hunt, the game, and the beast. Hence why I hunt for a living, and why I became a soldier, because I was great at hunting, I could easily kill other people with those skills." He explained, looking up to eye Reiner. "This Ymir woman, what daedric powers does she hold? I have a feeling I know who if you keep saying this is impossible."

  
  


"Ymir is the descendant of Nocturnal, the daedric prince of the shadows and the unknown. She's almost impossible to find, and as far as I know, a companion to the princess of Skyrim." Reiner kept explaining, Armin's eyes lighting up.

"She's with the princess?" He asked again, and Reiner nodded like it was obvious. 

"There's no doubt, the princess having the descendant of the daedric prince Nocturnal as her guard to help her hide from danger? It's a plan anyone would think of. The princess went missing along with the royal guard member that so happens to be great at hiding and is almost a God power wise? What a coincidence."

"There has to be someway to find her," Eren scratched his chin, eyes closing in concentration. "I know Jean has a necklace that can sense when the princess is near...but she could be anywhere…"

"There's a way." Reiner spoke up, gaining everyone's interest, though his eyes were still down on the dirt floor, hope draining from his eyes. Though when the wood elf snapped her fingers, he quickly looked up at her.

"Oh?" Sasha perked up. "Then tell us! We can do anything if we put our minds to it!"

Reiner frowned, looking back down at the ground with a defeated sigh. "Oh how I wish that were true...there is one person in all of Tameriel that has the power to track down anyone, even those with supernatural powers. 

He's the other dragon shifter I talked about, the descendant of Hermaeus Mora and the Prince of the Vampires, Bertholdt Fubar."

"Great! It's even better that you know him! Where is he? Do we need to rescue him?" Marco asked, and Reiner curled in on himself a tiny bit more, obviously he doesn't want to talk about it, but he knows this is the day he must. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes.

  
  


"Well… This one will need a bit of back story, so if ya don't mind me rambling…

When we all turned 18, we all were attacked by giants during a bad rain storm. You...Annie." He looked over at her. "Decided to transform, and you got badly injured to the point you would have easily died."

Annie blinked, leaning over to rub the back of her head, almost ashamed this was all her fault. Yet she couldn't remember anything! 

"Well," Marco turned. "She's still here, so what did you do?"

"It wasn't me…I-I was a coward, and tried running away, believing you were a lost cause." The man admitted, his heart clenching in pain and regret each time he spoke. 

"But Bertholdt was determined to save you, so he used the gift he was born with. He called upon the daedric prince he was descendent from to help bring in some power to save you. Hermaeus Mora agreed, but only if he could have half of your memory, and if Bertholdt gave up his humanity. He would be a rogue beast until Hermaeus decided he was done for. He didn't waste a  _ second _ before saying yes, not even bothering to ask me what I thought on it. So, when you were healing... I left. I didn't want anything to do with you. I watched Bertholdt's dragon form fly off somewhere, giving up his everything for you. I didn't want to look at you anymore. So, I left you. Ran off, I ran all around this damned country, making money by smithing and creating weapons for the civil war going on.

Soon enough, people started saying despite how young I was, it was like I was a God smithing their armor and weapons. They soon asked for my name, and...I used Marcel's name to cover up who I was, just encase you remembered me. I ran away, trying my damned hardest to forget you, to forget Bert."

  
  


"You're a coward." Jean spat, everyone turning to look at him, Marco's eyes widened and shushed him. 

"Jean! Now is  _ not  _ the time for-"

"Why did you run away? You could have done something at least instead of dropping her off like a lost dog."

"You don't think I know that?" Reiner retorted, his thin brows furrowing. "Listen, do you want my help or not? Cause if you're going to find the princess, you're going to need to bring Bertholdt back from being a mindless beast."

"Do you have any idea how to?" Armin asked the blonde, moving closer and placing his hand on his knee to comfort him. "I-I'm sorry all of this has happened, no one should have to go through any of that. The loss of three loved ones is always a struggle. But we're here to help, we need your help as well." 

Jean felt a twinge of...something  _ sour _ when he saw the Prince move closer to that brute, his hand on his knee. The prince didn't notice a thing and only kept trying to help the man, distressed by bringing up his obviously painful past.

"I'm...not sure. Maybe we have to bring him back down here, bring back his memory of being...well, kinda human. Snap him back into place." Reiner looked up at the orc across from him, his voice almost breaking when he spoke again.

"Annie, I think you're the only one that can. You were his world, so I believe him seeing you again will snap him out of it. All he ever talk about what you, all he ever thought about was you… he'd wake up every day and meet you at breakfast and he always would tell me that he never had a successful day until he saw you smile.

Annie wasn't sure what to say, her eyes following down Reiner's frame before landing on the floor in defeat. The way Reiner spoke about it almost made her feel guilty, jealous that she was obviously the priority in both of his best friends' lives. 

She nodded, agreeing to help as best as she could. She wishes she remembered these guys; they all seemed so close, like a family. Yet the farthest back her memory goes is the day Mikasa took her in to her cabin, drying her off from the rain outside. 

"Alright, I'll help." She agreed, looking back at Reiner with a glow of determination. Reiner grinned, nodding along with her as he got up. "The best location he would be at is his palace, Voltaire."

Armin and Jean looked at each other in shock. Both saying unanimously, "That palace!" Before looking back at Reiner.

"You guys know where it is?" Reiner turned around and asked with a confused look on his face. Armin turned and his eyes went wide. 

"Y-Yes! That's where I was captured and held for a year! That's where Jean saved me!" The prince announced. "He about killed the dragon keeping me there, an ancient blood dragon."

  
  


"That's Bertholdt then! Hopefully you didn't finish him off." Reiner huffed, helping load the carriage before everyone got on the road again. Reiner seemed on edge, Annie carrying Connie and Sasha's gear to get her mind off of everything. 

"I couldn't." Jean spoke, ashamed to admit his defeat, yet Reiner's eyes suddenly shrank back, a small breath of air leaving his lungs in relief to hear those words. "He was quick for a blood dragon, almost had me there."

"Well, I'm glad you're still here." Reiner smiled, and Jean felt a smile on his lips.


	15. Be a Man

"So...Bertholdt is another Prince?" Marco began talking, feeling the need to make Reiner more comfortable with them. He seems like a nervous wreck, and Marco can't help but try and fix things.

The blonde nodded. "He's...a vampire prince, yes, the son of Hardvak. We always said he was one in a million...a vampire prince, daedric prince descendant  _ and _ a dragon shifter. He was the strongest out of all four of us, but he rarely ever used his powers." Reiner walked with Eren, the both already removing their shirts as the sun burned their skin in the blazing late afternoon. "For most of our time, Annie, Bertholdt and I spent our time at his castle as a hideout since no one would ever go near that place."

Jean's pupils shrank, his memory calling for him to remember something, a small detail he tried piecing back together when he was at the castle. As hard as he tried to put together the pieces, his mind went fuzzy, Reiner continuing to talk.

"How old is he?" Marco asked again, a small smile on his face. "Ain't vampires, like, old as dirt?"

Reiner chuckled. "He's…old. He's lived through quite a few dragon-shifters, long before Annie and I were a thought. He's never told us, but he definetly aged funny. When we first met him he looked like an adult, but in order to make us all feel better he could change his form to look more childish, so he fit in better." The blonde went on, checking Annie's expression to see if any of her memories spiked up.

"Have you ever been bitten?!" Sasha called in, running over to the shifter. "The town I grew up in, Our priest was thought to get bitten! He went missing after our village was hit by some vampires, and we haven't found him since. Do you die when you get bit? Or is it like-" the huntress babbled on with her questions, her eyes lit up in curiosity like a child's would. Reiner didn't have the heart to shut her up, amused by her childish behavior and enjoyed hearing her questions. 

"So, it depends. Vampires use their teeth for different reasons, self defense," Reiner listed off with his fingers. "Food, or infecting. Their teeth are not only sharp, but they're strong. It's almost impossible to break their teeth, since when they're young, they chew and teeth on bones to strengthen them. So of course, they'll use their teeth in battle if they need to."

Sasha listened closely, almost as if she was writing these things down in her head. Connie running over to listen better as well. "Food is obvious. They eat people and drink blood. Like a snake's teeth, they drink blood from a person with a small tube in their teeth, drinking it. And just like liquid goes in, they can bite into someone and spit or inject a disease called Sanguinare Vampiris. Once in the blood-stream, in three days time, someone can become a vampire. It's one of the ways to keep the Vampire race alive."

"Wait, I have a question." Connie raised his hand, quirking his eyebrows. Reiner looked at him and hummed.

"So, vampires are 'dead' people, right? How do they have a kid then?" 

"Like...like anyone else does. They're labeled as undead since they don't need to breathe and, well, they live longer because of magic." Reiner explained, rubbing his temple. 

"But they're cold," Connie went on. "They're dead, they don't have hearts. So like- is it against the law if I sle-"

"We're done," Reiner pushed Connie away from him in disgust, the younger man pushing back against Reiner's hand. 

"It's a serious question! Y-You can't deny the truth!"

Eren butt in between them, keeping Connie from getting any closer to Reiner, throwing his shirt at him. "Go ask a priest or somethin', Springer!" Eren yelled, Connie gagging with the fabric in his face.

"Dude! Do you sweat cow shit or something!? You reek!" He threw the shirt back at Eren, the shifter swiftly catching it before rolling it up. 

"It's hot as fuck out, I'm sweating." Eren loudly groaned. "Just because I'm a fire dragon doesn't mean I do well in heat. My body is naturally hot, meaning it's even hotter for me outside."

"Maybe if you drank your water you would feel better." Armin pointed to the water flask by Eren's thigh, the top tied around his waist. 

"Yeah, drink hot water, that'll help." Eren spat, pushing his hair back out of his face. 

Armin gestured for Eren to walk closer to the carriage, the prince grabbing the flask. He held it in his hands as Armin closed his eyes in concentration, his hands turning blue as crystals formed around the metal flask, chilling the liquid inside almost instantly. He had to try hard not to  _ freeze _ the water, but even if he did, he knew Eren could heat it up again.

"There," the Prince handed it back to Eren, the dragon shifter practically snatching it out of his hands to chug it down, some dripping down his chin. Armin couldn't help but watch the water drip down Eren's small, stubbled chin, the droplets moving down along his Adams apple, his collar bone. His face went pink as he watched it fall down the different dips and curves-

Jean cleared his throat, Armin looking over at the knight with his face still pink. "O-Oh, you need something?"

Jean squinted his eyes at Armin, reaching for his own water flask. "Think you could do the same for mine?" He asked as politely as he could, Armin smiling as he took the container and held it back in his hands.

Jean glanced over at Eren, a smirk on his lips, he noticed Armin eyeing him, and he  _ definetly _ noticed Jean getting a little antsy in his seat just watching Armin's cheeks turn pink. 

Reiner caught onto their little game pretty quick, stifling back laughter with Eren as Jean's face lit up in anger. "Could you two-!?"

"Jean?" Armin grabbed his attention in a sweet, soft voice. "Here you go, I tried not to freeze it, but if it's frozen I can heat it back up."

"It's all good, Prince." Jean opened the top and took a few gulps before wiping his mouth, seeing Armin was trying not to be seen eyeing both the male shifters shirtless. 

It was hot outside, so Jean doesn't blame them for being warm, but why did they also have to be  _ fucking ripped?! _ Reiner works as a blacksmith and Eren is a farmer! Not like either of them actually do any work to get those muscles!

Eren smirked again, snickering as the red grew on Jean's cheeks from either anger, or jealousy. The shifter knew what he was doing, and decided that if he was stuck here with Jean in denile, he might as well help out.

What kind of soldier would just leave his fellow knight hanging?

"Hey Reiner, ya need any water-" Eren tossed his flask over to the blonde, Reiner not noticing in time before some water spilled all over his chest, catching the flask before it all spilled out everywhere.

"Dammit Eren, it's cold!" Reiner yelled, trying his best to wipe the water off of him, Eren shrugging before glancing at Jean to see what he would say.

Jean wasn't looking at Eren or Reiner, he was looking at Armin, the prince having lost his mind at the scene.

He covered his mouth with his small hand, a large, pink blush covering his whole face as his eyes watched the water drip down Reiner's chest. Taken off guard by whatever happened to admire how fit both Eren and Reiner were. Armin couldn't help but lick his lips, his lips and throat becoming dry, and action Jean scoffed at. 

_ They're not THAT good looking, where are your standards? Where is your taste, Armin? _ Jean thought, crossing his arms and leaning against the carriage wall, closing his eyes as if he were sleeping or concentrating.

"Y'know, it is really hot out…" Marco began, turning his head to  _ also _ admire the view of the two shifters shirtless. "And we are still in the Whiterun province…"

  
  


"Lets go swimming!" Sasha jumped.

"No!" Jean spat, turning to eye the brunette angrily.

_ "Yes!" _ Armin, Eren and Annie yelled back. Armin covering his mouth after hearing how loudly he yelled that out, making Jean turn to face him.

"We just did the other day-" Jean retorted, and Armin scoffed back in annoyance, hands on his hips. 

"The other  _ week _ , Jean. And c'mon, it's nice out! I wouldn't mind taking a dip again…" Armin tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, watching as Jean followed his fingers. 

_ I got you now _ .

  
  


"This dress is stuffy," Armin played with his dress collar, knowing how intently he was being watched. "And I would like to get out of it for at least an hour…you don't even have to help me take it off."

"Fine!" Jean through his hands in the air, everyone else jumping for joy as Marco pulled up to a secluded river that just so happened to be close by. It was wide and deep, clear and clean, though some small fish were able to be seen from far away.

"You're the best, Jean!" Armin hopped out of the wooden ride, already taking off his shoes. Jean sighed, they already did this once, and he really didn't feel like being watched by everyone while he was nude. 

Though he's never seen everyone quite so happy. Reiner has been down since they found him, Connie and Sasha have been silent since Connie returned from last night, Eren never speaks and is usually frowning, even Marco hasn't been singing lately. Annie always looks like she's pissed, but he knows she throws jokes here and there, so obviously there has been some melancholy energy throughout the group.

Jean does forget he's a leader from time to time however, and needs to remember that he's not solo anymore, he has a group to keep an eye on and make sure are doing well. He's so used to everything being about him, everything surrounds him, he's the hero, he's the one and only.

Now...he has a group, he has friends that need his help chasing their dreams. 

Marco wants to be a famous bard and travel the world without being in his sister's shadow.

Armin wants to head back home and make his family and country proud despite his insecurities and flaws.

Eren wants to make up for his past and become a better person, despite having the blood of a dragon, a notorious beast and killer.

Connie and Sasha want to travel the world, discovering new and unseen treasures that could get their name put there and impress others despite their race and childish behavior.

Annie wants to be the best blacksmith and forager of weapons and armor, even though she's an orc, an outcast by many and a beast by more.

Reiner wants to avenge his past friend Marcel and make up for leaving friends behind, including Bertholdt.

They all have goals and paths set ahead, and they joined Jean for a reason; Jean is known around Skyrim as a hero and a legendary mortal that works hard for what he wants. They trust him to not lead them astray and off path, and are even helping Jean open up more, come back down the earth, feel connected to someone. Eren, Annie and Reiner all had a choice to decline Jean's offer and ignore the King's order, yet they travelled along, embarking on a journey Jean will certainly remember.

He's still getting used to the idea of having a group, but he can't say he regrets it. He smiles as he watches Connie and Sasha race to the water, removing their clothes as they rush towards their goal. Marco takes his time, but pushes the two over as if  _ he _ himself wanted a head-start. Annie and Eren are seeing who can get to the end of the river the fastest (without using any special powers), and Reiner is over with Armin making bets as to who will win.

Jean gets up and begins taking his armor off, a goofy smile stuck on his face. He can't say he hates them, and is starting to think this was a great idea.

  
  


Jean finally gets in the water, cold to the touch, perfect for a boiling hot day like today. He relaxed and stretched his arms and back out, his bones cracking and popping out loud. He swam over to the edge of the river, sitting down on a large rock that allowed his torso to be above the water.

"Alright, here's the deal." Annie finished removing her shirt, throwing it over somewhere. Jean couldn't help but look over, though when he looked anywhere below her collarbones, she glared at him. His head still throbbed from the last time she kicked him.

"Eren, I'll race you to that large rock in the river." She pointed to a large standing rock that poked out of the water a bit of the ways down the river. "Whoever loses, when we get back home, has to look Levi in the eyes while knocking a glass of milk over."

"You have a death wish, huh?" Eren teased, already stretching, looking at a few of their members who were confused. "My hus- my partner Levi Ackerman is a neat freak, and he once threw a fit when I purposefully spilled water on the floor to get back at him for the night before. I slept outside that night."

"He's gonna kill you." Annie stuck her tongue out as she finally hopped into the water, her hair undone. Eren just looked at her and smirked.

"You're an Orc, you guys were made for moving above land and swinging hammers. You're not going to last a second against me. I grew up in Riften, swimming was my pastime."

"Yeah?" She grabbed ahold of a rock with Eren to use as a wall to kick off of, smirking confidently. "Well, this orc never ceases to amaze." 

"Alright! I'll count down." Sasha swam over to the rock, lifting herself up behind it so they both could hear her. 

"3, 2...1, GO!" The elf shouted as loud as she could, throwing her arms in the air as she felt back with a splash.

  
  


Jea watched as Annie and Eren started their race, the two diving underwater with speed that was obviously inhuman.  _ Of course they're both going to use their powers _ .

"Devines, look at them go!" Armin gasped in surprise, his hands covering his mouth as he watched the two shifters dodge and bolt passed rocks and sunken wood until they both made it to the end. Annie popped out first with her hand in the air.

"I WON!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, out of breath, but with a large smile on her face. Eren's head shot out of the water, gasping for air and looking as if his favorite toy was taken away by his mother. Jean, Reiner and Armin couldn't help but laugh seeing his angry expression, and once they both swam back, Armin slapped Eren's arm.

"Hey! Great job, both of you! I've never seen two people swim that fast before!" The prince grinned, his hair pushed back from diving under water. "You two are amazing! Don't take it too hard, Eren."

The brunette scoffed, nodding his head like an angsty teenager while Annie smirked at the shifter in victory. 

"Good job, I can always race again anytime back in Rorikstead. I'm sure Mikasa would love to see you lose a second time." The orc woman snickered, Eren splashing a hefty amount of water on her face, some going up her nose, causing her to cough.

"Oh quit it!" He huffed, turning away from her. "Rematch in a bit." Eren muffled quietly as Annie swam off to Sasha, Connie and Marco who were all clapping for her success. She took a goofy bow and fixed her hair, already being crowded with questions on how they were able to swim so fast.

"You're feisty, ain't ya?" Jean grinned in a teasing tone. "Too bad you got your ass kicked by a blonde hottie, not something ya see everyday from a former military commander."

The brunette shifter splashed water at Jean before he glared at him, his sharp canine in full view. "Say anything more about it and I'll remind everyone here she kicked your ass when you molested my fucking sister."

"I thought you promised not to bring that up!?" Jean cried, his face tinted red, Armin and Reiner chuckling quietly to themselves. Jean crossed his arms, seeing Armin float over to Eren and next to Reiner. The prince was obviously still running hot, so he kept some distance from them, the shifters body heat could be felt from where Jean was treading water. If he swam closer he could get that the water got warmer too. He guess it was really that hot out.

  
  


"So, any other cool powers you guys have?" Armin asked, interested. Eren smirked when he saw Jean pull back in what he thinks is jealousy, though of course he could just be swimming away from the warm water near the two men. Reiner caught on and played along for fun, knocking his hip into Armin's.

"I can see in the dark since I'm a revered dragon type, I can breathe underwater, and I'm resistant to fire." Reiner bragged, Armin blushing at the contact, but tried to keep his eyes looking up in fascination. 

"Breathe underwater? That's interesting, do you have gills of the sort? Or maybe you breathe in through somewhere else with a filter? Does your throat have a filter that activates when you go underwater?" The prince bombarded the blacksmith with questions, his blue eyes almost sparkling with curiosity. 

"None of the above, though that would be cool." Reiner grinned, shrugging and rolling his shoulders to relax those muscles. "It's just magic, it feels odd when you first do it, you're too scared to breathe in, and your body is raised to never, ever breathe in underwater, so sometimes you can't even get yourself to breathe in. But when I did it for the first time, it really was as if I was breathing above water."

"Is that the same with your fire resistance? And with you being able to see in the dark?" Armin questioned, fingers grazing over his chin as he asked. Reiner shook his head with another smile.

"Basically, it was Bertholdt's job to figure out how all of it worked, he followed in his father's footsteps to figure out how the dragon shifters worked with their special powers as mortals. So once we get him back, I'm sure you two would get along well when it comes to questions and theories."

Eren moved a little closer and pushed his hair back so he could see better. Armin turned to him, intrested in his answer as well. "I'm resistant to frost or cold, and I can use a few of my dragon powers as I'm a mortal." 

"What kind of powers?" The Prince looks over at Eren, who smiled innocently at the question.

"Well I can breathe fire, obviously, I've shown that off quite a bit. Sometimes it just happens without me knowing, I have yet to figure out how to control it." The brunette scratched the back of his head, acting embarrassed. " I can also grow claws and heat up  _ any _ of my body parts." He flaunted, crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue. "Even my tongue."

The prince couldn't help but blush red, looking away. Jean was furious, but kept his eyes shut as if he was just enjoying the cool water on his hot skin. He could hear everything, and Eren knew he was ticking off every button the knight had.

_ You don't like him, hm? _

  
  


"Don't make jokes like that," Jean looked up at the shifter, annoyed and ticked off. "You're married, you dumbass. I could tell your precious Ackerman what you just said."

"I know I'm married, haven't taken the ring off in years." Eren flashed the shiny golden ring on his hand. "Who said I was making any sexual jokes? Got your mind on somethin'?" 

The knight kicked Eren's leg under the water, the shifter pulling back a hissing in pain, his face scrunched up, yet he kept laughing. "Better be careful, Jeany boy, the water is clear, keep your mind clean." 

Reiner laughed, covering his mouth to stifle the sounds when he saw Jean almost growl at him. "Are ya both fuckin' done?! I'm trying to enjoy my time here! Go somewhere else!" He splashed the water at the three men in front of him, all three laughing as they found Jean's annoyance enjoyable. Reiner and Eren swam off, Eren looking behind him to wave at Armin. 

"C'mon Armin! Join us over in the shade!" The shifter yelled, the blonde tempted, but shook his head.

"I think I'll pass! But thanks!" He waved back, floating over to sit with Jean, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knees. "Hey...are you ok?"

Jean turned his head to the prince, his eyes still fueled with anger and annoyance, but they almost seemed to calm when he looked into Armin's baby blue eyes for just a few seconds, the comforting blue wrapping around him like a blanket. He shrugged, looking down at the water.

"M'fine, just ready to get back to Solitude and find the inn to stay at again."

"You...don't have a house?" Armin asked, tilting his head in curiosity. Jean shook his head and sighed, leaning back some against the rock behind them. 

"Nah, I travel too much to take care of a house." He admitted, something thick in the air that almost the entire river could taste. Jean wasn't sure how to first approach it, but he did what he did best. Grabbing a challenge by the balls and going head first. It's gotten him this far.

"How...How are you doing? Since...well- you know?" 

Armin stayed quiet for a bit, looking down at the cool passing water, looking at his reflection, seeing just a few marks Armin couldn't heal fully. They were faint, barely noticeable unless you were looking for them on purpose, but it was obvious they still held weight.

"M'alright… I had a nightmare about it though last night, I couldn't scream because my throat was so raw…" Armin caressed his throat where a large but faint hand could be seen from when the man choked him. "I still hurt some, but nothing hurts more than the emotional pain."

"Like, what about it?" Jean dug deeper, shrugging a little at the Prince. "It can't be that big- the physical pain has to be worse. Did he say something to you, or?"

Armin cringed, his shoulders curling in on themselves as if Armin was protecting himself. "Y-You wouldn't get it, Jean, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to-"

"I can understand!" Jean said a little too loudly for Armin's comfort, a few of their friends turning to see what they were talking about. Jean saw his mistake when Connie glared at him, slowly turning back to talk to Marco once Jean looked away. "Just tell me and I can-"

"Jean," Armin snapped, though his voice stayed low and hushed. He turned his head to look at Jean, his voice calm, yet rushed, tears picking at his eyes like they did before he blew up last night. 

"I've never,  _ ever _ been touched like that before, alright?! I was always told something like what happened to me last night was supposed to be a loving, touching moment between two people. I've never even kissed someone before in my life, let alone  _ touched like that _ before, so having it forced upon me, being touched and harassed in such a way by a stranger that held my life in his sweaty, fat hands?! You wouldn't understand because you wouldn't let it get to that point. You've probably slept with tons of amazing, willing women before, never a bad time.

  
  


I have never, and now my only experience with someone was because of-...b-because of-"

"Rape." Jean finished the sentence for Armin, the blonde pulling back at the word. 

"I lost a moment like that to a dirty, horrible man. Of course I'm going to be mentally fucked up for a little bit. Forgive me for not being perfect like you, coming on top over everything, never letting anything hurt you or become a problem."

Jean didn't know what to say; he was pissed Armin snapped at him, but at the same time he felt sympathetic towards Armin. Jean has truly never been in a situation like that, and probably never will be. But Armin isn't as strong as him, isn't as confident and doesn't speak up as much. Who knows what's going on inside his head?

"I-I uh...don't really know what to say...so, s-so I'll just-"

"Just, shut up." Armin stood up, wiping his eyes of his tears. "You could at least apologize for assuming I wouldn't have some sort of mental trauma after last night. Or at least deal some sort of- some sort of…-just anything! I'm trying to lean on you for help, but all I get is more of your ego. You get all pissy when I'm not paying attention to you, then when I spend time with you, you decide to be an ass!"

"Armin, please I'm not the best with words-" Jean pleaded, his arms out for forgiveness. He pulled back seeing the prince look at him with red eyes, scratched and rubbed to a pulp from today, and last night. His nose red and warm, his bottom lip puffed from biting on it. 

"Listen...i'm sorry. I'm not really good with emotions, or people, really. Another reason I hang out alone all the time, I don't have to worry about other people, I can just worry about myself. I don't do very well with crying… or shouting, or screaming, or- you get the point."

Armin looked down at the water, anywhere but looking at Jean. He started to hate himself even more now because of this, he felt Jean didn't do people for a reason.

  
  


And it's probably best for it to stay like that.

  
  


"I get it." Armin hummed after some time of silence. "Just, don't worry about me then. I can handle myself." 

  
  


"Alright…" The knight nodded, patting Armin's back before getting out of the river. Jean knew he shouldn't walk away, wanting nothing more but to be around Armin more, but he knew he fucked up. He should just leave Armin alone for now. 

"But I'm still open to talk, just, maybe when you're not so… emotional? I know you like playing the damsel in distress, but c'mon, be a man, yknow?" Jean joked, laughing with an innocent smile on his face.

As if he didn't just break the last straw for Armin.

"Heh heh, yeah, I guess you're right." Armin tried his best to smile through it all, waving at Jean as he walked towards the carriage.

  
  
  


_ Be a man. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Be a man. _

  
  


"I can't handle it anymore…" Armin whispered to himself, watching his reflection in the water. "I can't tell if he likes me, or he just wants my attention, or just wants to impress me- it's driving me crazy."

His reflection only looked at him back, mimicking everything he was doing like a reflection should. He let a tear drip down his face, furrowing his eyebrows, an idea going off.

"He doesn't want me being the damsel in distress, huh? Be a man, huh? Fine, I'll show him where he stands. I'm the Prince of Highrock, for devines sake…

I'll show him who's the damsel in distress."


	16. Family Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a flash back, 8 years before the current events happening now.

"Armin," Natalia called from the door, the young prince turning on his heels to quickly run over and shut the door before she opened it, the clacking of his shoes echoing through his room. The maid quickly took a step back, curious but quick to follow rules. She smiled on the other side of the door, Armin’s attempt to hide his secret a failure. Though he still tried to act polite.

"D-Don't come in! Please!" He cried from the other side of the door. "Please, give me a second so I may dress appropriately. A-Are the guest's here or is mommy-"

  
  


"I absolutely love that dress, your highness." 

  
  


Armin's eyes widened hearing his maid speak such kind words about his attire, so much so he blushed, opening the door slightly so only his eye poked out. The maid peered down at the child with a soft, accepting grin, one that had the prince twisting his feet. 

"Y-You really like it?" He stuttered, slowly opening the door more as the woman grinned and nodded. 

"Of course! Is this why you asked me to bring you some silk from the market stalls? If I would have known you were going to sew with it, I would have gotten something easier to sew to start you out with." Natalia looked both ways down the hall before running inside Armin's room, shutting the door softly behind them. 

"Here, let me help you put it on properly."

  
  


A few minutes of clipping, clamping, buttoning, sudden shouts of 'Ow!' And some trial and error, Natalia helped Armin into a simple bell dress he had made over the course of three days. He's given such little time to himself between schooling and training, so the dress he made wasn't the best of quality, but he loved the way it twirled and how the color went with his eyes.

"May I ask why you wanted to make and wear a dress?" The maid asked, brushing Armin's hair as he sat in a chair and sewed a loose thread into his outfit again. The blonde shrugged, his hand going limp as he looked at the ground. 

"I-I saw mommy in a dress, and I really, really wanted to wear one since it made her super happy. I thought it was so pretty, the way it twirled and spun with her…" Armin rubbed his upper arm, biting his bottom lip as he kicked his feet, almost ashamed in his behavior.

"Oh, they are beautiful pieces of clothing, are they not?" Natalia grinned, her dark, almost navy blue drow skin reflected a blue tint off on Armin's skin from the sunlight coming through his window. It was almost comforting how loving she was to Armin, he always felt safe around her. Despite her being a dark elf, she was one of the most bright and cheerful people Armin has ever met.

"Your mother always wears the prettiest of dresses when meeting people, always so many fabrics, colors, textures, designs… it's amazing she can pull it all off! And you certainly got that gene from her, I never thought purple would look good on you, yet it does."

"You don't think I'm weird, do you?" Armin asked, twiddling his thumbs in his lap, Natalia laughing at the prince's question, making him curl back in repulse until she repeatedly shook her head side to side. 

"Of course not! I found it strange seeing you dressed like this for a few seconds before I understood. You like to play dress up, that's all."

"Is it...ok for me to like dress up?" 

The maid rolled her eyes. "Of course it is, your mother is a master swordsmith and loves blacksmithing. People thought it was strange a woman loved those things, but soon got over it. It's the same with you, it's not common you find a boy that likes to play dress up, but it's not weird."

Armin felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, he didn't think he'd have to worry about something as stupid as this at such a young age. He stood up from his chair and put his dress back on over his regular clothes, hopping and skipping around to make sure the hole wouldn't tear open again.

"Can I go show mommy?" He asked, and of course, Natalia smiled, holding the door for him.

  
  


"Of course, your highness."

  
  


They walked down the hall hand in hand, the guards doing their hourly walk around the halls made sure to wave and high five the prince as he walked by. A few of the other maids Natalia was friends with waved and smiled, Armin feeling like he was on cloud nine. 

The castle was well lit, windows open and a soft breeze blowing in. Armin could hear the chatter of people and families outside along with kids playing and dog’s barking. The stone walls were recently cleaned, curtains new and blowing in the breeze, a few knights helping to hang up a new painting in their hallway. A towel was covered over it, so Armin couldn’t see it, and the knights made sure Armin couldn’t, looking at him and making a ‘shhh’ gesture with their fingers.

The prince did it back with a smile, Natalia knocking on the queen’s study room. “Your highness, Armin here is ready and with me.”

“Come in, come in!” Armin heard his mother on the other side of the door, the maid turning the knob to open the large iron door. The queen was reading a large book while writing on other sheets of paper using a special quill Armin knew was his mother’s study pen.

"Oh Armin, look at you!" Armin's mother smiled, dropping her book to go over and pick up her child, a small 'omph' when he wrapped his arms around her for support. Natalia nodded as she left them in peace, the queen thanking her before she left.

  
  


"My, you're getting really big, soon I won't be able to pick you up like this anymore." 

  
  


"No! C'mon you're still strong!" Armin cried, his blue eyes getting bigger in panic. "I can stop growing, I promise! Just let me-"

"Armin!" His father walked into the room, smiling when his son looked back at him with just as big of a smile. "There you are, I've been looking for you, we have a very important guest coming today and I'm going to need you to be on your best behavior, ok?"

Of course, the prince nodded, agreeing to be as best as he could. 

"Also, where did you get this dress?" His father touched the fabric, his hand on his chin. "If I recall, Natalia bought this not too long ago…"

"I made it!" He kicked his legs, his mother putting him down as her back was getting sore from holding him. He spun around, holding the silk in his hands. "It took me a very long time, but Natalia likes it...and she told me it's ok I like to dress up and that it's a beautiful dress."

"It is," his father ruffled Armin's hair. "Next time, ask for help, I'm sure I know someone who could teach you a thing or two."

"You mean… you don't care either?"

Armin's mother shook her head along with her husband. "Of course not. As long as you clean up after yourself, and you ask for help when you need it, it's alright with us."

“Yes, just clean up after yourself. I know that’s Natalia’s job, but she’s not always going to be around to help. So if you have room for such a hobby, I don’t mind.” His dad ruffled his son’s hair.

Armin grinned at his parents, a happy giggle falling from his lips as he almost hopped in joy. He spun around a few more times, watching as his skirt flew up and spun with him. He felt extremely happy, his little kid heart beating faster as his fingers grazed over the maroon silk.

"Your highness," a knight called from the front entrance, the queen turning her attention to the man. 

"They're here, shall we set up your afternoon meal?"

"Please, that would be lovely." She walked with the knight down the hall, Armin and his dad not too far behind.

"Remember Armin, good behavior. Good behaving means good rewards." His father repeated, and Armin nodded, holding his dad's hand. 

"Okay." The prince kept his eyes down, anxiety kicking in when people looked at him, he felt everyone's eyes on him and it scared him. Unlike earlier when everyone was doing their routine, they smiled and gave him high-fives and laughed, but now everyone was serious. Important people were arriving today, and so there was no room to goof off. 

  
  
  


He hid behind his father as their guests arrived inside.

  
  
  


As the front gate opened, a tall man walked in with a few others behind him, a calm, almost comforting expression on the man's face. He was tall, had a large, dark umber beard with under eye bags and tan skin. He looked different from Armin's people, taller, warmer skin, darker hair, he was fascinated by the new people in his house, eyes widening with interest.

"Welcome, High King Riess." The queen bowed in respect, doing a small curtsey in her yellow dress. The taller man only chuckled softly, shaking his hand quickly in front of his chest.

"Please, no need to be so formal, I'm just as important as you. I've been waiting to meet you for so long, this is a dream come true." The man began, bowing his head to her as well. "It's an honor, Queen Arlert."

"The honor is all mine," she replied, seeing two young boys step up beside their father, both boys looking totally different from each other, yet both looking like their father.

"I guess you’ve never met my sons before! Last time I was here I left them back home with the wife. Let’s do some introductions!” The king’s grin got wider as he gestured towards his sons with pride. Both of them had expressionless glares, looking straight ahead until they were introduced.

_ So...polite.  _ Armin gasped.

“These are my son's, both two years apart." He announced with a big smile, patting the taller one's back. "This is Rod, the eldest, 20. He's my economics lover, huge into government and national studies. He definitely takes after his mother on that part." Both parents laughed, the high king patting the back of his other son.

"And this is Uri, the younger of the two." 

Armin locked eyes with the son, the prince's jaw dropping as he saw how similar they looked, and how different he was from his family. The prince had pale, almost white blonde hair, with his eyes a color Armin doesn't even know yet. It was like a mix of pink and blue… and a bit of white to make them more light…

He looked almost surreal, dressed in light clothing compared to his family. His father and his brother both had dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and tanned skin, both sporting darker cave bear fur and earthy tones of clothing. While Uri wore a white, almost angelic looking robe with ties and jewellery on, a snow bear coat on around his shoulders.

Uri saw Armin staring at him, so he simply smiled in return. 

"Uri is my quiet one, doesn't talk much, but is a more spiritual young lad. He's great at telling stories and is already doing amazing with magic. Not sure where he got it from, but he was able to cast a candle light spell before he could read!"

"A magic wielder, eh?" The queen looked down at him. "That's fantastic! Both of you are such handsome young men, thank you for coming."

Both brothers nodded, backing away a step to let their father speak again. The queen grabbed Armin's hand and pulled him forward, Armin almost tripping on his own footing and falling.

"This- oh, sorry baby." She spoke quietly as Armin got up again. The prince already felt embarassed tripping in front of really important people, but the smile the high king gave him eased his worries away.

"This is my son, Armin. He's almost 9.” She cooed, pressing her hands together in joy. “He loves reading and writing, and enjoys lots of-"

"Is he really wearing a dress?" The one brother named Rod spoke up, his tone a mix between confusion and surprise with a hint of disgust sprinkled in there. "Thought you said you had a son?"

The high king turned to glare at Rod, the boy shutting up whatever he was going to say. Armin felt his stomach coil up, and he hid behind his mother, a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

"It's such a lovely color." The other brother spoke up, his voice more soothing and comforting than his brothers, so much so that Armin looked up at him again and gulped. "I've never seen such a color on a dress before. Over in Skyrim all the latest colors are green, blue and brown, but I never found them appealing. But your son's dress is such a beautiful shade of maroon, I love it."

The queen held her hand against her heart and cooed. "Oh, you're such a doll, he just finished it today. He's quite the little crafter."

"Such a handsome young boy. He'll grow up to be a fine young king, a fine leader like his mother." The high king tried to distract from the obvious glare he was undoubtedly getting from his elder son.

"Why, enough of the flattery already, please join us for our mid-day meal, we haven't eaten today yet because we were so worried about getting the place clean for such a huge guest." Armin's mother talked on, his father joining in as Armin walked a few steps behind them.

  
  


"I don't know why you said that cloth was such a pretty color, it looks like what comes out of our horse's ass." Rod whispered to his brother behind him, Uri pushing him away. He didn't speak or retort back, only ignoring him as Rod went on.

Url rolled his eyes, Armin slowing down, watching the two brothers walk ahead. The younger one, Uri, had someone else walking by him, another knight in different armor than what they had here in High Rock. He pushed Rod away and told him to 'fuck off' before Rod sped up, walking with his dad instead of his brother.

"I'll kill him, no questions asked, just give me the word." The knight spoke in a deep voice, older than Uri, but couldn't be much older than Rod, maybe the same age. He had dark brown hair that went to his shoulders, slim, light eyes that could pierce through steel. 

"No, do not, I can't lose you for something as stupid as that, Kenny."

"But c'mon! He's a dick, and who the fuck insults a kid in front of their parents like that?" Kenny rolled his eyes, noticing some of the guard eyeing him funny, either for his armor, or how freely he was talking to the man he was serving.

"Watch your mouth, please Kenny. Not only is there a child nearby but this is a professional place, please keep your mouth closed. You can open it when I say so." Uri scolded him almost like a wife, the man shaking his finger and holding it up to his mouth. Armin saw the taller knight smirk, watching the man look around for any of the guards to not be watching before he pinched Uri's bottom. The older prince jumped with a small, quiet  _ “oh!”. _

"I'll open it wide only for you, your highness."

The prince blushed yet chuckled, pushing Kenny away, both wearing a teasing smirk, fixing his top and his hair due to his sudden jolt. Armin couldn't wait to be an adult like them so he could talk with them, understand what they were talking about. He just had 9 more years before he was 18, then, he could be an adult, become king, and be so awesome and strong no one could ever judge him again. He could wear whatever he wanted in whatever color, and he could also sit with the adults at dinner.

Rod turned around to look at his brother and his guard. "You guys are fucking disgusting," he whispered to them. "There's a kid right behind you, don't curse this place like you did ours with your gross shit. If I overhear any more gross innuendos I'll yell them outloud."

Uri and Kenny turned to see Armin walking a few steps behind them, seeing all the attention on him, and the disgusted face Rod was giving him.

Armin didn't feel comfortable or safe any more, running to the nearest guard and pulling at his hand before anyone could stop him or call his name.

"Yes, your highness?"

"May I go play outside?" He asked, the knight could almost see how desperate the young prince was to leave the castle, he looked almost scared. The knight nodded and took him outside to the front yard. 

"Alright, be back for supper, alright? I'll go tell your parents, stay safe." The knight waved as Armin ran off to go find his friends in town.

  
  
  


"Such a lovely meal!" The high king pronounced, wiping his mouth off with the napkin beside his plate. "I never knew Highrock had such amazing cultured food. I know which chef to hire when I have my son's coronation hands down."

The chef, a younger looking orc in the corner couldn't help but smile to himself, a sense of pride flooding through his blood at the praise. He bowed his head and helped take some of the plates back. Uri and Rod both thanked him for the meal, Rod a bit more...reluctant to shake the hand of an orc.

"Thank you, he works very hard and I'll be sure to leave a nice pay for him after tonight." Armin's father nodded, patting the back of the chef, not surprised he was able to whip up another amazing dish.

"Now, I believe we have some...important business to ases." The queen cleared her throat, eyeing the two son's across her from the table. "If I may ask...may I speak to your father alone?"

"Of course," both said in unison, pushing back their chairs and bowing their heads. Natalia walked over, in a nicer dress and her hair back. 

"Please, follow me, I'll lead you both to the rooms you'll be staying in. My name is Natalia if either of you ever need anything." She grinned, holding her hand up in a welcoming gesture. Uri, Kenny and Rod followed behind her, nodding to their father before leaving the dining room.

The queen waited for the doors to shut before looking up at the high king, her expression dropping from one of joy and glee to that of seriousness. The room had a different aura change in it, one everyone was expecting.

"So...I see you don't have a daughter." She began, the high king frowning, nodding to confirm she was right.

"Maria and I weren't able to conceive a baby girl, only boys. We thought maybe she wasn't the right side, since every one of my ancestors so far have had girl's to be 'the goddess reincarnated' but I was not able to have a girl."

The queen frowned, looking over at the door in sorrow. "I-I know you and I tried as well, but I'm afraid Armin is not a girl, he was born my son."

"Then…" The king looked down in shame, not having the strength to look at either of the nobles in front of him. "I have failed, I'm sorry I could not give you a daughter."

"I couldn't even give kids," Armin's father looked up, a small smile on his face, trying his best to lighten the mood. "So you did more than this old coot could do."

"I still feel horrible, I don't want to lose our connection with the Gods. We need to find the shifters- we must." The high king planted his fist down on the table. "I cannot have more people die because of this… who did the goddess pick to be her follower?"

"It says the daughter of the High King is always the reincarnation of her demigod daughter, correct?" Armin's mother looked up, her eyes focused, hand on her chin. "What if...What if she decided it was a boy's turn? We couldn't have a daughter, so what if...it's one of your sons?"

The room was quiet for a bit. The idea going back and forth in the High King's head, his expression changing from shock, to disbelief, to hope, to worry. He settled on sitting up and nodding in agreement. 

"What makes you say this? You don't think Uri or Rod is the chosen follower?"

"Rod I doubt." The queen said bluntly. "Remember, the daughter of Olavi was a kind woman, light hair, light eyes, had a natural talent for magic… Uri is your best bet. He's as close as it could get to the demigod daughter. He doesn't even look like your wife, or you, it's like he's from another family. He’s naturally polite, and I could  _ feel _ Armin staring into his soul the moment he entered the door."

"It can't be Uri… we still don't even know if the powers can be passed down to a male child yet." Armin's father chimed in, pushing his hair back. "Rod has himself a woman, correct? What about Uri? Have they had any children?"

The high king sucked in a breath, his eyes falling to the floor in shame. "I-I was hoping you wouldn't ask that…" he cleared his throat, looking back up to try and show he still had some dignity left.

"R-Rod is… Well, he does have a woman...multiple. I can assure you he keeps illegal brothels runnin' just fine. He has himself a daughter, and I believe two sons already. The daughter is around 4, a pretty thing, but there's no way she's it. Rod got the woman pregnant when he was just 16, she didn't even know he was a kid, I can't believe I let him out of my sight. She was born out of the blood line, not under a castle or even in marriage.

And...Uri," the king shuffled his feet, nervous, but not embarrassed. "Uri is together with that royal guard member you see walking with him, I allowed him in because that knight tends to get brash and crude when he’s away from Uri too long. It was a huge scandal back home, t-though I assure you Uri is thinking of finding a woman to bed for children! Maria is pestering him about it"

"Ah! That's him," Armin's father smiled, lightening the High King's mood some. "Such a dashing young fellow, I think I remember reading about it. It’s sad he has to choose between not having children and having them, but if what I hear from Rod is correct, I'm sure there's no problem there if he declines."

"Yes, quite…" the older king hummed, looking over at the queen, the woman still scratching her chin.

  
  


"That girl," the queen picked up, her eyes widening. "The girl born out of the line, you should keep an eye on her just in case, I have no doubt that's her. It's either her or Uri."

  
  
  


"What about Armin?"

  
  
  


The queen felt her heart clench, such a big, dangerous fate for her baby, a fate she would rather take herself. She wants nothing to happen to Armin, and she'll make sure of It. She felt her lips quiver, her fists clenching at her skin.

"No." She shook her head. "It can't be, it's your granddaughter… I'm sure of it."

"Alright," the high king nodded. "I'll make sure to have her sent to the castle immediately to be raised as my granddaughter in royalty. Then all we have to do is find the shifters, and we'll end the war of my people… And stop any future wars from happening. We’re stopping this stupid ritual once and for all."

  
  


"It's settled then." The queen announced, sitting up to shake the high Kings hand, looking him in the eyes with pure strive. "She's the reincarnation, raise her so she knows her purpose in life. Find her a reliable companion to protect her, I'm sure you can search for an Ackerman...or maybe someone better?"

  
  


"Of course," he agreed. "Uri is with Kenny Ackerman, that guard, who I believe has a sister, and if I overheard correctly, a son. I'm sure he can be found to protect my granddaughter. That is his soul purpose, anyways."

"Glad we got this settled." She grinned, pulling her hand back. "We'll keep Armin here, safe and protected."

"Do...Do you want him knowing of his true father sometime in his life?" Armin's father spoke quietly, his voice shaking a bit, nervous and almost ashamed. The high king shook his head and grinned.

"Roger, my friend. You have been raising him from the day he was born until now, he loves you like any son would love his father. Just because I am his biological father...doesn't take away from you being a father too. You are his father too. You are raising him with love and care as any dad would do, don't hold yourself short."

  
  


Everyone began thanking each other, the dining room filled with chatter and laughter, but outside it's doors and ear was listening in on them the entire time, taking every bit of information down for their own greed and goals. The nodded, walking off with a devilish grin on their face.

  
  
  
  
  


Armin huffed and puffed as he ran down the castle steps outside, seeing his friends in the distance. He smiled once he was close enough to call out their names, a wave of relief flooding over him seeing his friends.

"Sidon! Maemo! Olivia! Guys!" Armin called out, his friends turning to look at the prince, waving and calling him over. They were playing with a slingshot and a target in a tree, Sidon showing off his new toy to the prince.

"I just got it yesterday, dad was able to make it for me so quickly! He used this special wood that makes it stronger, and the pellets are soft like fabric so they don't hurt as much if I accidently hit people."

"Wow! Lucky! It's so cool!" Armin gasped, reaching to grab the toy. He was stopped by Olivia, the girl of their group, pulling on his dress.

"Why are you wearing a dress? Are you a girl now or something?" She teased, Armin's heart starting to pick up as he felt the need to run away again.

"N-No!" Armin pulled away. "I just made it! It's made from the nice fabric from-"

  
  


"You look ridiculous," Maemo called, pulling at one of the strings. "C'mon, I thought you were a prince, not a princess! Get it together, did your mommy want a girl?"

"Stop! Please, let it go, I just want to play for a bit-" Armin cried, turning around to slap his friend's hand away. He was quickly kicked over from behind, an older bully scaring his friends off as Armin was stuck under the boy's foot. The dirt and grass hit his chin hard enough for Armin to clack his teeth together in pain.

"Well, if ain't the snob from the palace." The bully pushed his foot deeper into Armin's back, the prince coughing and gasping for air. Armin’s eyes blurred, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Get off! I-I said get off!" He yelled, kicking and grabbing at the grass to try and pull away from the older kid. The bullie's friends laughed, wiping their dirty boots in Armin's hair like a rug mat. 

"He's wearin' mommy's fancy dress, ain't that cute." One spat, pulling the dress up. "It's soft, no too shabby line work, how much do ya think it'll sell for?"

Their other friend chuckled. "Enough to buy me a nice dinner and a girl to go with it no doubt." He tore at the fabric, Armin's tears rolling down his face. 

"N-No stop! Please I'll grab you guys money just let me go!"

"Wonder how much  _ he'd  _ sell for?" Their leader crouched down and pulled at Armin's hair, lifting his face up forcefully. "He's still so young, so clean, his mom can just pop out another kid if one goes missin', right?" They all laughed, tearing and ripping at the dress Armin made, the prince watching strips of fabric and silk fall and rip in front of his face.

He cried out for someone, anyone to help as he was called names, kicked and pulled at to 'move him this way' and 'kick him there!'. He clawed at the grass, finally seeing two gate guards notice the commotion. Armin felt relieved that he was finally going to be rescued, maybe his friend's got help or something.

“HELP!” The prince yelled, tears clearly falling down his cheeks, mixing with a hint of blood dripping from his mouth.

"C'mon, be a man, kid!" One guard shouted at the fight, Armin now seeing they weren't there to help, only there to watch as Armin was kicked and shoved to the dirt. His voice too scratchy to yell anymore.

"Get up and kick them back! You're growin' up soon!" The other shouted, Armin moving his head up to cry, only to be slammed against the tree and punched.

"Fuckin' brat, shut up! You're mommy ain't here to help ya now, pansy."

"I-I'm not a-" Armin yelled before he was kicked in the groin, his knees buckling up as he felt his stomach turn and his eyes squeeze shut, more tears falling down his face.

"You're not a what?" Their leader spoke again, his fist drawn and ready to hit. "You're not a pansy? A snob? A pretty fucking fairy from fantasy land? Well guess what?" He whispered close to Armin's ear, giving Armin only a second to breath until he was punched yet again, his nose snapping and a tooth falling out of his mouth.

"You are, you're nothing but a bitch, a fag, a little brat that ain't gonna get anywhere dressin' like this."

  
  


"C'mon, kid!" The guards clapped and whistled. "Punch him back! Be a man!"

  
  


"Be a man!"

  
  


_ Be a man _

  
  


_ Be a man _

  
  


It went quiet for a few seconds, Armin losing all train of thought for a few seconds as he heard screams and shouts, people being hit back and forth, a woman shouting and multiple people running to an area. He heard a familiar voice, one soft, sound so far yet so close. The bullies cursed as some useful guards stopped them, the other ones that were cheering the fight on were being held against a wall. He didn't see much, but he could hear only one thing as his vision went from blurry, to white, to black.

  
  


_ "Armin?" _

**o0o**

  
  


"I hope you boys had fun, I know these travels can get boring and long after a while, but there had to be a very important meeting held in person." The high king spoke to his two sons on the boat they were leaving Highrock from. 

It had been a day since the meeting they all had, and it was already being ordered that Rod found his daughter. He reluctantly agreed, Uri being filled in on who she was. He didn't even know he was uncle just yet, and was upset he didn't get to meet her.

"Why, I don't even get to know a name? Rod, I became an uncle and I don't even know my nieces name? Gosh, you call me disgusting for multiple reasons, but yet you think it's fine to find a woman to sleep with and not give two cares about her afterwards." Uri complained, his cheeks red in anger as Rod rolled his eyes, drink in his hand.

"That's the point of a whore, Uri, you don't speak again about it, you don't think of each other again, it's a one time thing! Maybe if you tried to sleep with a woman you'd understand and finally get over that fucking dog you have of a pet."

"Rod!" The king spoke up. "That was inappropriate to say and you know it. Do not say things like that to your brother. I'm on his side here, you did just hide from the rest of your family your own love life, which you  _ know _ is important."

Rod stayed quiet after that, and Uri decided it was best not to push his luck. He sat back down and sipped at his wine, the boat rocking a bit because of the harsh winds outside. 

"So, I'm assuming the reason you're interested in Rod's daughter is because you believe she's the one?" Uri inquired, his father nodding.

"Yes, we believe it's her for now, though we're not sure it could be anyone else at this point."

  
  


Uri hummed, something in his gut a little disappointed at the news. He knew the demigod daughter was always reincarnated as a daughter, but something inside him wished he was the one despite being a male. He had every box checked, including being born with magic. But of course, Rod had to carry the gene, and she happened to be born from a whore. He already felt bad for the poor girl.

  
  


It was silent for a bit, everyone in the room silently sipping on their alcohol after a long day, Uri's mind flooded with the idea of him being the uncle of a demigod. He was tickled to death at the idea, and already was growing an attachment to a baby he has yet to meet.

A knock on the door interrupted the silence. The king looked up and cleared his throat. "Come in."

Kenny, still wearing his armor after today, walked in with a neutral expression on his face. Uri turned around with a smile, the king grinning as well. "Ah! There you are, how's your night been treating you?"

"Not as good as others," the knight huffed, trying his best not to seem awkward. He thought he'd stumble upon Uri alone, and now he had Rod staring daggers at him. 

"Sorry if I- uh, interrupted somethin'," Kenny walked in a bit further, the king taking another drink of his liquor before shaking his head. 

"No, no, not at all! It's been quiet for a while, everyone is tired, and these two have been bickering again so-"

  
  


"We weren't bickering," Rod picked up, slamming his cup down onto the table with a growl. "You were trying to get into my personal life! My life is my life and mine alone. I was trying to express to your friend here, Kenny, that you don't just go back to a whores place asking for your damn kid. I'm sure you would understand, right Kenny? Your sister is a prostitute, right?"

"Rod!" Uri and the king shouted at the same time at the male, Kenny's face contouring into discomfort, knowing he should have just waited outside.

"That's not something you just bring up! I cannot believe you." Uri scoffed, taking Rod's drink away. The older brother rolled his eyes and snatched his cup back. 

"What!? I was being honest and asking! C'mon, Kenny! You know what I mean? What happened to the man that got your sister knocked up?" Rod looked over at the knight, Uri just about in tears at his brother's behavior.

"Rod, please, stop! You're being a jerk-"

  
  


"He's dead." Kenny stopped the fighting by speaking up. Uri and Rod turned to the older man, Kenny leaning against the door frame. "He died in a bar fight, and my sister died of an unknown reason shortly after my nephew was born."

  
  


"Kenny, you didn't have to explain all that," Uri stood up, walking over to him with a sorrowful expression. "Ignore him, he's waisted. I'm getting tired, so let's head to bed, alright? You don't have to worry about staying with the guards, please, my bed is big enough for two, join me. I can even get a drink for you of my own. We have plenty and I think a drink will suit you good."

The guard thought for a bit, scratching at his shaven chin before rolling his eyes, nodding. "Yeah...that sounds good right now, actually."

"Great! I'll grab a bottle here." Uri smiled, turning around to his father, refusing to look at his brother out of pure anger and spite. "Father, I'm going to continue my drink elsewhere, hopefully with better guests and conversation."

The king chuckled lowly, Rod grimacing in disgust at his own younger brother. "Of course, though, I would like to-"

  
  


"Great!" Uri turned around to Kenny with a soft smile. "Thank you, let's be on our way-"

  
  


"Uri,"

  
  


The prince turned around, looking at his father with a wide expression, unknowing his dad was still talking. "Yes, father?"

  
  


"There's… something else you should know-" he started, clearing his throat, Rod also lifting his head in interest. Uri nodded, noticing the tone going much more serious than it has been.

"Of course, what's that?"

  
  


"It's about the reincarnation theory we have…" The king stood up, hands on the table, head down as he was trying to think of words. Uri sensed the tension in the air now, and walked closer to the table. His father's breathing slowed down, sweat beginning to pool at his temples.

"Dad?"

The king looked up at his son, his eyes wide in horror and realization. Kenny quickly sensed the danger and moved to put Uri behind him, shielding him from what was to come.

  
  


"Keep a watch on-"

  
  


Glass shattered as something fired through the large window in the king's quarters, landing on the back of the king's head. A closer look shows the older man falling flat on the table, dead before he even knew what happened. An arrow shot right through his head, through the window from someone in the dark. 

Cries of shock could be heard for everyone on board, both Uri and Rod screaming bloody murder as blood pooled by their fathers head like a fountain.

Kenny quickly got Uri out of the room, urging Rod to find cover. Everyone on board rushed down to the lower deck to see what happened, and few others ran outside to catch the culprit. 

_ "DAD!"  _ Uri cried and reached for his father's body, Kenny holding him back from going back into the room. The prince tried to break free of his knight's grasp, tears dripping down his cheeks and onto the ground. The last thing he saw before another arrow was fired was Kenny taking the shot for Uri, another arrow flying and hitting the man's eye. Uri didn't know what to do, but as Kenny rushed him into a room, all he saw was his father's eyes turn white, Rod shaking his body.

  
  


_ "DAD!" _

  
  
  
  


Armin's eyes shot open, his heart beating fast, sweat already all over his body as if it were another layer to him. 

Another nightmare, he's been having those recently. 

He looked over at his bedroom window, his curtains blowing from the heavy breeze outside. The castle was quiet, everyone out and about looking for his missing fiance. She just went missing today, and everyone was scurrying to find her.

He still felt guilty, letting her run away from their marriage, but he couldn't help but open the gate as he saw the desire for freedom in her eyes, something he also wanted so desperately.

He rolled out of bed, scratching his back as he stood up, walking over to his window to take a quick breath of fresh air. 

Tomorrow was his 17th birthday, and he was just as nervous as his parents. His mother obviously was still sick, and wasn't looking any better, so he feared his birthday would be the same day she succumbed to her illness. His heart ached at the thought of saying goodbye to her on such a special day, hoping and praying to any God out there to let that not be the case. 

  
  


Looking up he saw the full moon, a bright light that reflected off of his pale skin beautifully, his eyes attached to the beautiful rock in the sky. He leaned closer, closing his eyes as if he could hear the light speak to him softly. He smiled, knowing he could always wake up to such a beautiful light in the sky whenever he had a nightmare.

"I can't wait to finally explore…" He mumbled to himself, getting on his tip-toes as if he could reach for the moon.

"Time to go back to bed…" 

  
  


"Goodnight-"

  
  


Armin turned around to see who said that to him at such an hour, only to see nothing but black, his head spinning as his vision and hearing was lost.

  
  


"Finally, alright, let's get you with the other one." The kidnapper huffed, picking Armin up and hopping out the window, landing perfectly on his feet, no harm done. Before they could cause any attention, he threw the boy into their carriage and ran, the horses as quiet as possible leaving the town, high-tailing it to a boat, waiting for the kidnappers.

"Alright, I got the prince, he knocked out quicker than a flame." A man said to his boss. "We'll send him to that tower in Skyrim, no one will find him there. I'm sure he can live on his own there for a bit."

  
  


"Of course he will," his boss hummed. "Don't sell him too short, he's a smart boy. Send him on his way, I'll handle the rest."


	17. Roles Change

Jean woke up to his body being shaken back and forth like he was on a bumpy ride, his head already throbbing in pain before he got up.

"Wha- What?" He finally sat up, rubbing his eyes open, a yawn spilling from his mouth before his eyes finally opened. He opened his eyes to see Eren shaking him awake, his shirt missing and his hair a mess.

"Oi… get up or I'm eating your portion of breakfast." The shifter groaned, standing up and hopping out of the carriage. Jean tisked and threw off his sleeping roll cover. 

"You can eat it, only if you get yourself a hairbrush and a shirt, Tarzan." The knight got up, heading out to eat with everyone else. 

Sasha smiled at Eren and handed him a plate, seeing Jean was up she was a bit slower to hand him his food. She didn't smile, nor did she even really look at him, she just handed the plate to him and looked away. Jean was...a bit confused by her behavior but put it off as he probably snored last night and kept everyone up. 

"So like, she was the flower girl?" Marco asked Eren, something about what they were talking about before. The brunette nodded with a smile.

"It was more of a peace treaty than a wedding, but Mikasa begged me to let her wear something pretty and throw flowers down on the path we had to walk down. So, we made her a dress. She loves that thing to death and swears up and down she's going to keep in shape so she can wear it for her own wedding." Eren went on, wiping off his face with his arm of crumbs from the bread Sasha had.

"Is she engaged yet? If she's around your age then she should be married by now." Sasha chimed in, Jean looking around their circle, something was off, and he didn't like it.

"I keep telling her that. My mother and father passed when we were young, and her parents were murdered, so we never had the time to get her engaged to a local noble or even a shopkeeper who had a son or two. We had to find someone, and she seemed to be willing to talk with men at the inn for any news on single guys that their fiance had passed and needed a wife.

I told her she could marry anyone of any class or wealth, thinking that might make her more comfortable in choosing a husband. I mean, it's not like we weren't wealthy, being a general had its perks, so we didn't need to find someone with a high status, we just wanted her to be happy."

Marco hummed, everyone else nodding along with the story. Connie looked up at Eren with slight interest. "Then…? Did she not find anyone?"

"Well," Eren flicked his hair back. "She was willing, but ever since she's had to help get Annie back on her feet that day we found her, she never, ever brings up being engaged, ever. I've even forced her into situations where she has to talk about, and she just...doesn't. She won't speak. It drives Levi and I mad since she can't go un married, she was so happy with the idea!"

Eren sat his plate down and leaned back a bit more. "She obviously talks about the idea of having a family, what she'd name her kids and what she'd want them to do, she even had ideas on the house she lives in and trying to build another room so she could have multiple kids. Even after we had Annie. Now she never talks about it, though you can see it in her eyes, something...there's a spark in there yet she won't let it grow."

Everyone looked sympathetic, Annie stayed quiet for most of the story, which had Eren drawing eyes at her. "Why...do you know something, Annie?"

The orc girl looked off into the distance and shrugged, as if she didn't care about this conversation at all. "She still talks about it, in fact it can kinda get annoying at dinner. I'll be making something and she'll come in, asking 'do you like this name?' Or 'what if I had two boys and a girl, instead of two girls and a boy? Would that be cute?'" Annie mocked Mikasa's voice, flipping back her hair and making her own voice more high pitched to play the part.

"Trust me, it's still there…" Annie looked back at Eren, her cold blue eyes digging into Eren's as she smirked. "You'll have your nieces and nephews, just give her time."

"Why don't you just have your own, Eren?" Jean questioned, the shifter suddenly going silent, his body suddenly losing its confident aura, becoming less bright. His eyes fell deep, his lips turning into a thin line.

It was quiet for a few seconds, Jean truly wondering if he hit a soft spot for the shifter, almost feeling proud he could break Eren finally, but a slight bit of guilt kicked in after hearing Eren.

"W-We can't. He doesn't like kids, and… we're getting old anyways. There's no point anymore."

"Ereeeen," Marco sighed, patting the man's knee, a small, reassuring smile on his face. "Somethin' tells me you don't really think that."

"Awww," Reiner cooed. "Is someone a softy when it comes to kids?" 

Eren blushed, though he knew he couldn't really hide it, so he laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "We all have soft spots for something, mine just so happens to be little ones."

"I have a soft spot for cats." Annie admitted. "I want one so badly…" 

"Mikasa is allergic." Eren giggled, his smile glowing up again as Annie rolled her eyes. 

"I know she is," she grinned, Jean watching how everyone could easily cheer one another up by simply just being here. It was teaching him something, and he could feel it.

Jean, once again, felt like he was just being shoved into situations of 'here's what you should have done'. Ever since yesterday, Jean saw Armin rest outside to be the watcher for tonight, and he hasn't seen him this morning yet. He feels guilty, he knew he fucked up and he needs to apologize for it, but he can't if the blonde is missing.

"What about you, Jean?" Sasha turned to look at him. "You got a soft spot for somethin'?"

The knight looked around the group, everyone looking at him with wide eyes of interest, or low eyes of boredom. He cleared his throat, thinking for a second.

"I, uh, I have a soft spot for horses, I guess."

"Lame." Annie rolled her eyes, moving onto Marco quicker than Jean could even for a sentence to stop her. Everyone agreed and moved onto Marco, who was talking about birds or something.

The knight had enough, he was being disrespected for no damn reason, and he was getting tired of being treated like trash. He puffed up his chest some, glaring at everyone individually before clearing his throat.

Everyone ignored him, continuing to chat amongst themselves.

Once more, Jean cleared his throat even louder, his blood boiling at the treatment. He was about to throw his foot down, yell at everyone to look at him before everyone's eyes turned to the line of trees to their left.

"Sorry that took so long everyone, I was having some serious trouble with the front piece. I think I got it all right."

  
  


Looking over with everyone else, Jean gazed up and down at a new person, someone he feels as if he never met before, a face familiar, but body language and attitude totally different.

  
  


"It's alright, your highness. We were just sharin' stories back and forth." Marco smiled. "We're about to hit the road anyways, got everything packed?" 

Jean just about gasped, his eyes locked on all the different changes on the prince he saw just a night ago.

Armin wasn't wearing his usual dress any more, instead, he was wearing a formal prince's outfit, one of a light blue color and light cream colored accents. It was thin, shaped to his body like it was fit to him from the start, strings went across the chest as part of the tunic pushed out from under the belt like a small skirt. He wore tight, navy blue leggings with the same tall heeled boots he's been wearing the past few days, though they were cleaned of dirt and soot.

Though what caught Jean's attention the most was his hair. He had cut most of it off, his blonde, wavy locks gone and cut into an undercut, though the top part of his hair was still fairly puffy and laid out neatly. His hair that once hid his features was now gone, and Jean could see he had a perfectly cut jawline with soft features, though he could now no longer be mistaken for a woman.

  
  


Everyone else got up and began grabbing their things, Jean still lagging behind a bit as he was stuck staring at the prince. He looked totally different, the only thing that resembled the prince he knew was his bright, rounded eyes that were so innocent looking. Though now they looked more mature, more thorough.

  
  


"Jean," Annie kicked the man still sitting on the ground, stuck staring at the prince. Jean looked up to see her gazing down at him in annoyance. "Get up, we have places to be."

She walked off, Jean quickly getting up off of his ass before anyone noticed he was indeed staring. Of course, someone did notice.

"Jean," Armin walked up the knight, handing him the necklace Uri gave him to track Historia, his niece. "I found this by the river today, I expect you to be more careful with important objects like these."

Jean tried to speak, apologize, groan, or even roll his eyes, yet his body paused, his eyes locked onto Armin's like magnets.

"Do not lose this again." Armin spoke up again, hopefully getting a reaction out of Jean.

  
  


"Y-Yeah, no problem Armin-"

  
  


The prince gasped, slamming his heeled boot into Jean's open foot like you would squish a bug. The knight pulled back and grabbed at his wounded foot, hopping up and down to keep his balance as he cursed under his breath.

"Ah, fuck! What the Hell!?"

Armin showed a face of disgust. "I expect to be called, 'your highness' from now on. I'm not letting anyone walk over me any more, and I'm taking matters into my own hands." The prince brushed off his boot before eyeing the knight one last time.

"I'm the Prince of Highrock, and you are but one in hundreds if not thousands of knights, I expect my full title to be used by someone of your social status."

"E-Excuse me? What the fuck happened to-" Jean went to yell at the prince for his sudden behavior towards him, knowing damn well this isn't the Armin he knew. The prince turned around and flared at him. His eyes alone made Jean stop moving all together, his heart pounded through his chest,  _ afraid _ .

"You told me to be a man." Armin spat angrily at the man in front of him, his eyes never leaving Jean's. "So I am. Now, get in the cart. We're leaving."

Jean stayed still for a few more seconds as Armin didn't move, only doing so when he felt he got his point across. Turning on his heels he hopped into the wooden carriage, Reiner helping him in with a smile.

Jean followed behind, getting in himself as Marco got the horses going, everyone fully fed and ready to keep walking. Once Marco and Armin got onto the main road they needed to be on, Reiner began telling stories of when Annie, he and Bertholdt were growing up, memories she just  _ had _ to remember, and what it was like to live in Morrowind. 

As he told his tales of transforming into dragons, fighting giants and even killing a bear at the ripe age of 9, Jean couldn't keep his eyes off of the prince right across from him. Looking at how much he changed simply overnight. He cut his hair, washed an older outfit and most likely added a few parts from the dress he tore when he fell down weeks ago. 

He still retained some old parts, like how he sat with his legs crossed and his habit of tucking his now cut hair behind his ear, parts that Jean only noticed from countless hours of staring at him.

"Do you need something?" Armin was looking back at Jean, the knight not noticing he was starring again. Clearing his throat he shook his head.

"No, No I'm good." Jean brushed his hair back, too nervous to look Armin in the eyes in case he gave him another nasty look. "D-Did you need something, your...uh, your highness?" 

Armin… was amused at Jean's attempt of being polite, a small smile sneaking out onto his lips. Jean wasn't sure why he was so nervous, Armin was still the wimpy kid he's been traveling with for the past few weeks, the kid that could probably be kicked halfway across the dam country if you hit him hard enough. It couldn't have been the new attitude that is throwing him off, since this isn't the first time Armin has stood up for himself.

  
  


Yet Jean felt weak around him. And it scared him

  
  


"I'm quite alright for now." Armin hummed. "Though I'm dying to practice my magic once this is all over. I made the gloves specifically so I could use spells with them on," the prince lifted up his hands to show off the fingerless, leather gloves. "And I've been learning the spell 'paralyze' recently and it worked on a fish or two. Though a human is going to be much more difficult." He sighed sadly, looking at his hands.

"Practice on Jean," Eren called out from outside, making the group laugh and chuckle. Jean annoyingly rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, Eren doing the same as if they were children.

"I would not, mostly because I can't seem to control how long it lasts just yet. Which isn't good, I can't have someone be paralyzed for too long otherwise they start getting cramps and going into shock." Armin explained, his hands glowing a light green, showing off the new power.

"I have yet to see a downside for practicing on Jean." Eren scoffed, and before Jean could tell at him, Armin chuckled softly, relaxing against the wooden wall of the carriage.

"I'll start practicing on both of you." He replied, Jean and Eren glaring at each other, everyone else laughing at the child-like fight going on in their heads.

"So," Jean decided to change the topic, Armin turning his head towards him as he wrote in his journal.

"Yes?" Armin asked, his voice a bit more deep, calm. For once, he sounded truly relaxed, and Jean couldn't help but save that image in his head forever.

"What...What did you do last night? What's with the get up?" Jean decided to address his elephant in the room, no doubt curious as to why Armin decided to do a 180 and switch up who he was. He wasn't upset, he didn't mind Armin with the short hair, but something ached in his gut, and he did  _ not _ like it.

"Well, after our little talk yesterday, I felt like taking your words to heart." Armin shrugged, running his hand on the buzzed part of his hair. "You told me to man up, to stop playing a role I wasn't meant to play." 

For once, Jean was hit hard, he felt guilt running through his veins like fire spreads in dry grass. It was almost tangible to him, he felt it everywhere on, and in, his body. His face fell, and he could almost feel everyone's judgmental eyes on him, and no one else. 

"So, I changed up how I looked. I almost got no sleep last night making this outfit from a dress I was luckily able to pack. I knew that sewing-kit would be useful on the road." Armin patted his backpack, the one he was able to save from the castle when Jean saved him. "I made the sleeves longer and more tightly fit, the lace came from the skirt I used to make these flaps by my hips," Armin picked them both up,showing them off with a small smile. "And I used the rest of the skirt to make a small cloak part to wear around so it matches. Didn't waste a single piece of fabric."

"You oughta teach Levi how to sew like that." Eren spoke up to the prince. "He's been trying to learn how to sew as a 'quiet life pass-time' but his hands are too shaky." 

"I would love to." Armin happily grinned. "I would like to meet him again under better circumstances, what kind of sewing? Like, making clothes, fixing them, modifying them?"

Eren thought for a second, scratching his small stubble on his chin. "I've been watching him sew something by hand, it looks like… A collar maybe? So I guess he's making clothes. Though I don't know what he's making. It looked small, it would never fit one of us. Had a pleated type pattern, almost like a skirt for a little kid. Might be a collar though for a suit."

Armin simply nodded, writing a note down in his journal before Jean spoke up again.

"What...did you do to your hair?"

The prince looked up, biting his bottom lip, almost looking embarrassed, ashamed Jean even asked. His cheeks went pink, his eyes looking over his journal one more time before he shut it with a sigh.

"Again...you told me to man up," Armin began. "My long hair made me look very feminine, very dainty, very damsel. So, I looked at my reflection in the water, grabbed my dagger, and cut it off." Armin's words got softer and more quiet as he went on, hugging his one arm and rubbing it up and down. 

"I watched it float away, seeing a new person in the water. He was a prince, maybe not the best looking prince, but he was a prince." He finally looked up at the knight, his eyes still were low, but he had a spark somewhere lit in there.

"I'm here to save the dragon shifters, then the princess, then go home to my kingdom." He solemnly spoke, though he was gaining confidence with each word he spoke that Jean reacted to. "Not be some love-struck prince who plays dress up, thinking he's going to be swooped up and carried away by her knight. That's not my role."

  
  


Jean went silent, he felt Marco’s eyes on him, Eren’s, everyone. His heart stopped, his entire world shaking as he was thrown into the lake by Armin. 

  
  


He felt... _ absolutely horrible. _

  
  
  


“But, that’s life.” The prince shrugged. “Have you ever watched a play before? I assume you haven’t, but I’ve seen many, and I can tell you roles change all the time. Sometimes...someone dies, and their friend needs to take over for them, take over their role.” Armin glanced over at Reiner, the idea popping into Jean’s head. Marcel, his childhood friend died and he was left to care for every one of his friends. He took that role, and it was set for him.

“Sometimes, you’re given your part, only to be hidden behind someone else’s, as if you were their shadow.” The prince glanced over at Marco. Jean put the pieces together and followed his glare.

Marco’s own fame was hidden behind his sisters.

“And...There are moments where a character’s role was thriving- becoming the main reason there’s a path forward to the plot. Only to look back and believe it’s the best to step back, and let someone else take their part.”

Jean caught on, and in sync, looked at Eren, the shifter looking down at the dirt, frowning.

“And so, roles change.” Armin spoke up once more, bringing out his journal to write something. “No big deal.”

  
  


It was silent for a while, no one having the guts to speak up after a talk like that. Jean especially.

He felt something turn in his gut, something burned in his heart, and his brain yelling, screaming for him to do something, to even smile. Yet he couldn't. He felt his body go on autopilot, his mind drew blank cards over and over. 

He looked up, the prince writing in his journal peacefully, his face neutral, yet there was this aura around him that felt down, melancholy.

Armin...did like Jean. And though Jean knew, he never truly thought he was being serious. He thought this was all a joke on the childhood stories he read as a kid, the knight saving the princess only to then fall in love. 

He was right the first time, though some parts are flipped on their head. Jean is a knight, but he's not all that charming and kind. 

Armin isn't really a princess, but just a feminine guy willing to take that part.

They both had their roles, but only one really stuck to it.

  
  


Jean now looks back at everything he's said, how homophobic he's been, how rude and arrogant he was towards not just Armin, but towards everyone. How dismissive he was on how he felt, all because Jean was selfish. He wanted that fame, that fortune, that tale every knight wants, princess and all.

So much so, he failed to realise he already had all of that.

He has his name out there, the king asked for his name specifically! Marco, Eren and Levi knew who he was, 'the knight from Solitude'. People turned to look at him, smile, wave, he already had a name for himself.

He has the fortune. He has piles of gold with him and with his mother. She has a house that was bigger than she could ever imagine. He has money for plenty of food, and horses, and can pay to stay at an inn every night. 

And most of all, he has his princess. Though, she's a bit different. She's, well, a guy for starters. But a guy with just as much meaning behind him. He's smart, witty, and great with magic! He's kind, caring, loves animals, can sing, can dance, can dress up, can do everything the fairytales said princesses can do, he's just different in a way. He's unique, special, there to help Jean be different, help him stick out, help him find himself.

It was his role to play.

But Jean took that away from him, told him to grow up, be someone he wasn't meant to be. 

  
  


Why?

  
  


All because Jean was selfish, and didn't see the signs.


	18. Back at Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter near the end gets really, really gruesome, so please, if you are squeamish, this is not the series for you.

"This is all I could find for tonight," Mikasa laid some longs she found outside down by the firewood basket, freshly cut and ready to be burnt. "Everything else was pine, too wet to be burnt for a fire, but great for smoking."

"Well, we're just at the start of spring, we shouldn't be needing fire too often anymore." Levi spoke up, his knife flying down a large raw fish, scaling his dinner for tonight. "Thank you, we should be getting the tea money next week. I just watered the bushes today, thankfully most survived through the winter."

The elder man washed off the fish, getting back to scaling it freshly wet so it was easier to scrape off it's shiny scales. Finally the fish were coming back up stream so their local fish market was back up and running, the perfect time to make bass.

Levi stopped, his knife pausing where the fish's tail use to be, his eyes fell, half lidded. 

_ Bass is one of Eren's favorite. _

  
  


He's been gone for a week now and Levi is already starting to get anxious. He gave him a special necklace that lets them talk to each other, and they have been every night, but he still felt as if it wasn't enough.

The man will admit, he was horrified watching Eren leave with Jean and the others. He was always so quiet about his shifting abilities and never brought it up, only sharing it with Levi before their wedding. He asked Levi if he really wanted to go through with the peace treaty, and Levi only nodded.

Only then did he drop the news, telling the soldier what he was getting himself into.

Obviously, Levi didn't change his mind.

It was for the peace of the people, that's what he's been telling himself for years. Eren knows this too, better than anyone Levi has ever met. The hard truth is, they didn't do it out of love, but it was more of an escape for them both, tired of the war and tired of the fighting. Levi had his own army next to him at all times, and he would do anything for his soldiers.

Though it all came to a halt when his left hand man...or should he say his left hand  _ woman _ died in battle. Petra Ral, a city girl from Whiterun, working mainly in forging and blacksmithing. She was strong, independent, though kept a soft feminine flare that Levi adored about her. She died being slammed into a tree by a troll during an ambush camping one night, her back snapped backwards, her neck broken, leaving her head dangling behind her as she was bent almost in half.

As soon as he delivered the news to Petra's best friend Oulo, turned out they were engaged, planned to get married after that battle was over. That same night Oulo ended his own life, hanging himself inside his and Petra's bedroom, and of course, Levi walked in to check on him the moment he took his last breath.

In a desperate attempt to hold onto the last of his main crew, Gunther and Eld, two of his top knights swore they would stay by Levi's side, help him push through this.

Though that ended shortly as well.

Gunther and Eld were founded out having a secret relationship, which wouldn't have been such a big deal normally. Levi only found out they were together the moment a knight came running to his room in a blind panic, having just heard the news both Gunther and Eld were murdered by three Thalmor representatives that 'disagreed with their actions'. There was a witness, saying the two men were only holding hands down path near Falkreath, they kissed and before they knew it, the Thalmor elves were pointing daggers, yelling at them, and it was sure the Knights died fighting.

The witness 'surprisingly went missing' after Levi was told what happened, only for the witness to be found dead in her own home hours after the case was opened due to Levi hearing what the witness was talking about.

  
  


After such a week, Levi returned back to Solitude, his heart and mind set for one goal. He bottled everything up, a boiling pot ready to over steam and explode at any moment. He had scared his two living best friends off, Erwin and Hanji when he yelled at them before grabbing his horse and leaving base. They had no idea where he was going, and Levi at first didn't know either, but when he got back to the castle, his hands reached for familiar keys.

He stormed into the basement, letting every guard he passed know that he shall  _ n _ ot be disturbed, and no one should ask for him unless it was either the king, or the God's themselves asking for him, and even then Levi might have been pissed off enough to blow them off.

He unlocked the iron door leading to the dungeon, the place damp and dark, the raven snatching a torch off the wall in anger, almost pulling it too close and burning his hair. He felt his feet drag him to a particular cell door, his free hand grasping at the cold metal bar. He looked up, only to see the prisoner there rubbing his eyes, looking back up at the officer.

_ "Ah...you're finally back-" _

_ "I can't do this any longer." _

_ "What's the matter, Mr. Ackerman?" _

Levi could hear Petra's voice in Eren's, since Mr. Ackerman was what she called him, no matter what Levi said, no matter how close they were. He remembers the way he gripped those bars, the way tears pricked at his eyes. He wanted to let his anger out, let his frustration out. And why not do it on the man that helped the people that set this whole war ablaze? He wanted to grab his blade and stab the man in front of him, he wanted to thrash around until he was nothing but an oozing, bloody pulp like he's destined to be. His knuckles turned white from his iron grip, his teeth grinding together.

Before he could begin to shout, Eren placed a soft, warm hand over Levi's, the raven snapping his head up to look at the brunette, his green eyes showed nothing but sympathy and understanding. Levi felt a tear roll down his cheek, the shifter's eyes never leaving Levi's as his other hand reached up to hold his other empty hand on the bars.

_ "Let's be free." _

  
  


"You're thinking about him." 

Levi shook his head of the memory and turned to eye his sister in law, the woman having a soft smile on her face, Levi's black cat in her lap purring. He eyed the cat, then rolled his eyes.

  
  


"Why wouldn't I be? He's my husband."

  
  


"You know you don't have to call him that around me." Mikasa spoke up, finally looking Levi in the eyes. "It's ok if you don't see him as your husband, he was there to stop part of the war-"

  
  


"You bring this up  _ now _ of all of the times?" Levi groaned, taking the fish's spine out carefully with a delicate slice of his knife. "I see him as my husband, I love him, I don't think now is a great time to have this discussion again. We spoke our vows, signed the papers and kissed. Even if he wasn't my husband, I would still be worried if he's ok. You know how he is." Levi looked back at Mikasa. "He's not the brightest and tends to let his anger out first."

  
  


"I do, and I'm not disagreeing with you on that." The woman hummed, hearing rain begin to drip by their windows, a soft pattering was first, then rougher winds blew, making it sound a bit louder.

She watched as raindrops raced down the window, catching other drops to speed their way down, ending up but one puddle at the bottom of the window. It was entertaining her and the cat for some time, enough time passed for Levi to begin eating.

Mikasa eyed her brother in law out of the corner of her eye, seeing his shoulders were curved inward, his head down and his legs crossed, all showing signs he was on edge, nervous. He would never say it outloud of course, he was raised to keep those things on the low, to never be spoken, yet after years of knowing him, Mikasa sensed the unease and sprung into action.

"Levi-"

  
  


A knock interrupted her thought, looking at the door she got up to answer it, the cat running over to sniff underneath the door.

"I got-"

  
  


"Go downstairs."

  
  
  


The young woman looked at Levi, his eyes looking at the door as if he saw a ghost there. He moved his seat back to get up, handing her a knife before pointing downstairs.

"Go downstairs, now."

His voice was deeper, more serious than it usually is, and as much as she wanted to argue, she listened, nodding her head as she quietly dashed downstairs, shutting the cellar door.

Levi fixed his shirt and his hair, clearing his throat and making sure he had his dinner knife in his back pocket just in case things got real.

Levi looked over at the black cat on his floor, her tail puffy and eyes wide in panic.

"Leave, now! Come back when it's safe." He hissed at her, the feline dashing out a small cat door in the back of the house.

  
  
  
  


Another knock on the door.

  
  
  


"I'm coming!" He yelled at the door, stomping his way over to make himself look and sound as uninviting as possible. He had to.

  
  


Levi swung open the door, his fist balling around the doorknob as he glared at the men outside.

  
  


Royal guardsmen, just as he suspected.

  
  


"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Ackerman." One spoke, moving up a step, almost standing in the doorway of Levi's house.

"It's Mr. Jaeger," Levi corrected. It didn't matter, he still used Ackerman, but he just wanted to scare these guards off, send them an obvious message to leave. Hopefully it'll work.

  
  


"Well, doesn't matter your name, we need you to come with us." The guard spoke, moving out of the way so Levi could walk out with them. Levi stepped back, realising he has to quickly play a different approach. 

  
  


_ Oh no… _

  
  


"Are you sure you want me to go with you?" Levi gritted between his teeth. "I've been sick, and not in the best mood, so it's best if I stay here. Unless you want me to puke all over your troops." 

  
  


"Sir, we were given orders to bring you to the castle alive, we were never told you had to be well. So if you could please, grab your coat and follow us!" The guard raised his voice, reaching out for Levi's arm.

That's when the Ackerman pulled out his dinner knife, moving to stab the man's shoulder through the joint in his armor. The attempt was a success as Levi drove the utensil deep into the man's shoulder, a cry of pain ringing through his ears.

"Why you little!" The other two guards ran in and began to grab Levi's arms, holding him down so he could be forcefully shoved outside. Levi grit his teeth as he quickly turned, the men having a hard grip on his arms, he had only one choice-

  
  


_ Get her out- they'll take her too. _

  
  


"MIKASA!" he yelled, the guards trying to look where he was yelling.

"Someone else is in the house! Find them!" The knight on the ground ordered, pulling out the knife from his shoulders. He threw it onto the ground. Mikasa, hearing the racket upstairs, was already grabbing her coat and a bag she stuffed with bread and food.

Levi pulled as hard as he could against the guards, his shoulders and arms popping and twisting from the grasp he was held in. His voice already going raw from yelling, but his throat could be slit with a saw and he would still be yelling.

"RUN! FIND EREN! DON'T RETURN TO THE CASTLE!"

"You little bitch!" A guard was fed up by the Ackerman, hitting his upside the head, knocking him out clean. Since Levi was out, the other guard ran to the cellar door, tugging on it.

"It's locked! Help me out here!" He yelled as Mikasa crawled through a small door leading outside to their horses. She grabbed her horse, River, and removed her tassel from the shed she was tied onto.

"SHE'S OUTSIDE!" The guard's coachman yelled and pointed towards Mikasa, her eyes shooting wide and they looked out the window, locking eyes with her for a few seconds.

"Alright, c'mon Bay, we got to run." She whispered to her horse as she got on, kicking her heels back. The horse got the key and washed off the road so the guards couldn't follow easily.

"DON'T LOSE HER!" She heard in the distance, the rain picking up around her as she rode off into a wooded area, her horse jumping and dodging rocks and roots to outrun the Royal guards.

She looked back right at the time an arrow was fired at her, and thankfully she ducked just in time for her to miss it hitting the back of her head. She pulled her horses tassel to the left, a quick turn only her adventurous horse could make.

She relied on the deep wood's stone path to guide her and her horse to safety, and soon enough, she lost sight of the guards.

As her adrenalin wore off, Mikasa found a small abandoned shed for her and her horse to hide in until they calmed down. Her heart still beating inhumanly fast, it was only a matter of seconds before everything that just happened at the house caught up to her.

  
  
  
  


_ Oh God...Levi! _

  
  


She was told to find Eren and have him never return to the castle, but how in the same of Talos was she supposed to find him? He could be anywhere with that knight- Anywhere in all of Tameriel at this point! There’s no way she can find him-

  
  


She can’t...but someone else can!

  
  


Hopping onto her horse she went down the road more, a familiar house pushing through her memories. She remembers this man, remembers him coming to visit whenever Eren was free. Levi hated him, but if anyone can help her, it’s him.

She arrived at the door of the house, a garden outfront and little decorations here and there. She stopped her horse right outside his doorstep, furiously knocking on the door as fast as she could. The door opened, she looked up at the man standing there, the expression on her face telling him everything he needed to know.

  
  
  
  


With blurry vision and such little light source, Levi had every right to think he did indeed die in that small quarrel he had with the royal guards at his doorstep. Though he knew Sithus wouldn't take his soul just yet, the Allmaker isn't that nice. 

From what Levi could tell, it was damp, cold and quiet, and of course he immediately thought he went to Hell. Where else would a man like him belong?

Turns out, this place was much,  _ much _ worse than Hell.

  
  


"He's finally awake, such a shame, he was cute when he slept." A deep, guttural voice spoke, one Levi didn't recognize. 

He turned his head to see he was behind bars, long, metal bars with nothing but a candle to light the room. Two men stood on the other side of the bars, one in a dark robe, the other a well dressed guard. Seeing the emblem on the guard's armor, he knew he was someplace near the capital, or maybe the shipping capital, Whiterun.

"Finally things can get interesting. Whatever he says, I'm going to need you to write down over there in that journal along with any questions I ask."

Levi opened his eyes fully, his vision coming back slowly as he glanced around the room. He was underground, the smell familiar and the cells fairly big, he's been in here before. 

His head finally clearing, he got up from where he was sitting, only to find he was sitting in a chair, his arms tied behind the back with strong, heavy chains. His feet pinned to the legs on the chair with metal claws that wouldn't budge without a key. His heart began to pick up speed, sweat forming at his temples.

  
  


_ He knows where this was going _ .

  
  


"Hello Mr. Acker- or, sorry, my men told me you prefer Jaeger." The man wearing a black cloak smiled almost innocently. "Ah, the old name of Jaeger, meaning 'hunter' if I'm not mistaken."

The man looked up, giving Levi a few seconds to see his coy expression, lips smirked up, his saggy eyes making his face look almost plastered on, as if it were a mask. "Hunter, like the daedric prince Hercine of the Hunt, his descendant now being a dragonshifter."

Levi scoffed, though made sure to stay quiet. He's seen many people in the situation he was in, and he knows how to get these over with. It may not be painless, but hopefully it will be quick.

"Eren Jaeger is one of them, and you never told us? What a shame, you could have had the world if you turned in his head."

  
  


"I would never." Levi finally spoke, the man's smile dropping.

"Well, sadly someone will have to do it, and if it's not you, it's going to be me." He spoke, grabbing a small, iron rectangular box as he went into Levi's cage.

"Whatever you're going to ask me, I won't speak, you might as well kill me now." Levi spat, his eyes never leaving the elf's. He laughed, pulling his hood up some so Levi could see more of his mask-like face. Golden with wrinkled features and saggy eyes.

"I get that a lot, don't worry, we have ways of making people talk, don't sell me too short just yet."

"Well I've been in your position before," the Ackerman spoke up again, pulling at his hands to try and break them free, the desire to strangle this man stronger than he thought he could handle. "And I've tortured more men and women than you could ever dream of, and I've been in this spot too. I was silent before, and I'll be silent again.

I'll even make a little deal with you," the younger man began, the elf turning to look at him with a confused, questioning look.

"Let me go unharmed, and I'll go about my day like nothing happened. No one will hear of this, hm?"

  
  


"The windows are open," the elf pointed out, his yellow teeth showing as he smiled even wider. "Let everyone hear that we have you down here, trust me, no one will care."

  
  


Levi went quiet, panic beginning to settle in once he heard the sound of metal clinging behind him. It was getting louder and louder, the man chuckling as he finally pulled something out.

"Now, I'm usually a nice guy, and I ask my questions first, then if they don't answer, I punish. So if you listen, I'll never have you put this in your mouth." The elf came around a familiar device in his hands, a device Levi recognized all too well.

He swallowed.

It was a device with three petals that made the shape of a pear, and with a turn of a screw at the top, the petals opened up slowly with each turn of the screw, anything around it being pushed and spread apart. 

Levi has watched as people's jaw's have been cracked and split apart by the sheer power of the device, and seeing how large the device was already, he bet he didn't even have to begin opening the device for it to shatter Levi's jaw with how small he is. A few cranks of that screw and Levi's jaw will break.

"So, I'm going to ask you one question, and one question only." The elf polished the clean, reflective device in his hand. "Out of everyone in Skyrim, only you would know this, so I expect a good answer…"

Levi looked up, the elf man shoving the torture device near his lips, watching Levi's eyes to wide in panic. He smiled.

  
  


"Where is the princess and her personal guard hiding?"

  
  


Levi's mind flashed to a location, a vivid picture that of course, he would know from not only being with a dragon shifter, but also because…

  
  


Well, he helped with hiding the princess.

  
  


He remembers the horrid look on her face, as he ran with Levi and her guard to their desired location, a glowing ring on her finger as she smiled.

_ "Thank you… please, let this remain a secret. We'll all be safer if I'm hidden. _

_ This is your job as an Ackerman, to protect the Royal family. You have done well. Thank you." _

  
  
  


He remembers nodding, waving her off as she disappeared with her friend by her side. When he got home he immediately went to bed, trying his best to forget the location. Ever since he's known about the ritual trying to be revived back, he's done his best to keep her location a secret.

Every week, a black cat shows up at his door, a small, thin cat with golden eyes and sharp claws. At first he only helped that cat out because otherwise it would have been eaten or killed. But as soon as he was alone, the cat transformed into a young woman.

A young woman with tan skin, chocolate brown hair and scattered freckles across her face and body. She was dressed in fancy, lavish dragon bone armor that had obvious marks of wear and tear.

_ "She's doin' alright,"  _ The woman spoke to him, the man clearly confused until he recognized that voice as the princess's guard.  _ "She has asked me to come and visit you for three days every week. During this time I'll most likely stay as a cat, and I'm going to need you to tell me ever if someone is after her." _

_ "And if someone is?"  _ Levi recalls asking, his arms crossed, quirking his eyebrow at the woman sitting on his porch railing like she owned the place.

_ "I'll ask the princess what she wants done, but I'll most likely be killing them." _

_ "Alright," Levi nodded, turning around to sense someone was coming. Before he could tell the woman to hide, she transformed back into her cat form, a sleek feline cleaning her paws. _

_ "Ah, Levi," Eren had opened the back door, his hair up in a messy bun, the man shirtless and covered in coal dust from helping out Annie at the forge. "I see you've grown a liking to the cat. She's pretty in the moonlight." _

_ "I guess so," he turned back to look at the woman in disguise, still licking and biting at whatever is between her front paw. The brunette laughed quietly. _

_ "Well, I'm heading to bed. Once you are done, feel free to join me, it's going to get cold tonight." Eren looked passed Levi to the cat on their railing. He walked out with a small grin on his face, petting the feline softly, getting a small pur in return. _

_ "Let's get her inside if it's going to be cold, she can lay by the fire." Eren cooed at the cat, turning around to smile at Levi. "Bring her in when you're done, please. Join me whenever you feel like it." The younger man walked passed Levi, squeezing his arm affectionately before shutting the back door, Levi making sure he was gone before he looked at the cat again. _

_ "Alright," he sighed before the cat eyed him up and down. "As long as the princess is out of harm. I'll let you know if anyone is after her." _

  
  
  


Levi blinked as the memory faded in his mind, knowing damn well how close he kept that secret. Yet someone found out that if anyone knew where she was, it would be him. 

_ Why didn't he tell Jean when he first asked? None of this would have happened _ -

"Hello? I would like an answer please? I can give you some time if you need it, but just agree you'll tell me-"

  
  


"If I knew, wouldn't I have turned her back into the castle? With as much money as the king was offering, I would be richer than the king himself." Levi blurted out, seeing a displeased look on the elf's face.

"I want to believe you, I really do," the man sighed, grabbing at Levi's hair he forced the device into Levi's mouth. The raven choked around the device, spit already dripping from the sides of his mouth. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. The device pushed his mouth open farther than it should be, no doubt a few turns of the screw would break his teeth, then a few more his jaw.

Levi opened his eyes to glare at the elf, his eyes swelling up with tears as his jaw ached, the other man simply laughed, glaring I to Levi's soul.

"But I know you Ackermen's are better than that."

  
  


With that sentence, the elf turned the screw, Levi's screams being heard throughout the halls of the castle.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to know more about this metal pear torture device and how it works: https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.thevintagenews.com/2016/11/07/the-pear-of-anguish-medieval-torture-device-used-against-women-accused-of-witchcraft/amp/


	19. Counting Stars

"Son of a -" Sasha cursed under her breath as he fired an arrow. As it pierced through the air, it landed right in between the vampire's eyes, the wound spilling blood quickly as the beast tried removing the arrow. Yet Sasha was smart, and made sure she put garlic oil in the head of each arrow she was using.

"Good shot, Sash!" Connie yelled from behind the archer, a rabid wolf biting at Connie's armored arm, the rogue slicing the dog's belly open with his shortsword. As the beast huffed it's last breath, the two fist-bumped and ran to catch up with the group.

Jean was busy looting the two vampire's he killed while Annie was finishing off another vampire wolf, collecting its collar once it fell. 

"That should be the last of them, they only had reports of a group of 7 with 12 dogs, correct?" Armin spoke, rinsing part of his sleeve in the small creek of blood. "Thankfully no one got bit, and my recent frost spell worked like a dream!"

"Yeah, thanks for that," Reiner picked up, nodding towards the prince. "I was this close to being attacked from behind, I would have been dinner if it wasn't for you."

The prince looked as if he was glowing with pride, joyful he was able to help. "Of course! We're a team for a reason." 

"Let's get back to the small town and tell them we killed the group of vampires," Eren tied his hair back into a bun, his hair falling out as he was fighting. "They said we all could have rooms to share if we did, and I'm up for sleeping in a bed again." 

"Yeah, me too," Sasha and Connie said together in unison, everyone else agreeing. Once Annie was done picking up the collars, she tucked them into her bag and caught up with the group.

"These collars sell for a lot, and if I melt down the metal, it's the one of the only metals that vampires can't bite down into. It's hard to find and only vampires can make it, so I could be making some coins once I get back home." The orc woman smirked, handing a collar to Reiner to inspect. He gladly took the collar and ran his thumbs over it, admiring the shine and feel of it.

"Get enough of these and you can make collars for people to wear so vampires can't bite their necks. You'll be rich and ready to retire before your 30." The blonde grinned, handing the piece back to Annie.

"Make collars and armbands…" Annie scratched her chin. "I wonder if I can make clothing out of this, melt it down and weave it into fabric…"

"Now you're thinking." Eren grinned, patting the woman on the back. "I'll even test it for you. Make a shirt out of it and I'll go find a vampire and see if it works...though as payment I call the first shirt if it works, obviously." The shifter grinned, and Annie could only roll her eyes and chuckle.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." 

  
  


"Your highness," Jean walked over to stand by Armin in the back of the group, the prince looking up at him with dull, almost bored eyes. His eyes have gone from a bright baby blue to a grey blue, looking forever lifeless and empty.

Now everytime Jean looks him in the eyes, he feels a sting of guilt attack his heart, knowing full well he did that to him.

"I see you have blood on your top," Jean pointed out, Armin looking down at his sleeve with a frown.

"You're right, I'll have to wash it tonight if I'm going to wear it again." 

"Please, allow me to wash it, you need your rest." 

The prince looked up at the knight, his eyes widening in surprise at the offer. Jean has never offered to do him something so nicely before, and he feels as if he's doing this to make up for what he's done.

Armin can't help but hope that is why.

"Alright…" The blonde looks away, running his thumb over his damp sleeve. "Wash it with cold water, then use soap and air it out to dry. Vampire blood is fairly easy to wash out or so I've been told. Mix sugar and salt into the cold water and it should come out."

"Of course," Jean nods, letting out a small smile as he sees Armin blush. That beautiful pink tint that runs across Armin's face when he's shy, or embarrassed, it always gave Jean butterflies in his stomach in the best way possible. 

They all walked back into the small town, Marco still by their carriage, playing cards with what looked to be the town’s blacksmith. The man was fit, but not like Reiner, more of Eren’s build with blonde hair pushed back with a darker undercut. His cheekbones looked as if they were carved, eyes staring into his cards.

"My, isn't he a tall glass of water," Connie nudged Sasha's side, the brunette chuckling, hitting him back. 

"He is, but not my type, I don't like blondes." She shrugged, and Connie only rolled his eyes. 

"C'mon, you'd make an exception for him, I know. He looks as if he could dropkick all your worries away, and your regrets." 

The two couldn't help but laugh, pushing each other back and forth until they got closer to the two men playing cards.

"Ah, you're back! I'm guessing everything went great, then?" Marco looked up and waved, Eren waving back and nodding confidently.

"This town will never have to worry about another vampire problem ever again." The brunette spoke in triumph, the man across from Marco nodding, setting down two cards face down.

"That's great, we've lost enough cattle as it is, if I go one more night with someone knocking on my door tellin' me to deal with the Vampire's-"

"Well, why couldn't you?" Reiner asked, the man rolling his eyes at him, Marco handing him two more cards from the deck. 

"Really, Reiner?" 

"I'm just messin' with ya." He slapped the man's shoulders and ruffled his neat, kept back hair, the blonde growling.

"So you know him?" Marco clarified, Annie also coming over to pat the man's back.

"Of course, this is Porco Gullard, he's been a good friend of all of us. He's Marcel's twin, older twin, if I recall correctly."

"Yes." Porco only hummed, placing his cards down. Marco did the same, and in a matter of seconds, Marco fisted the air and whispered, " _ yes!"  _ Before collecting the gold he won. Porco only rolled his eyes again, throwing in some gold again. "I was also the one who helped Reiner and Annie get into forging, making weapons, armor, and much more. Though after Marcel died we sort of split up for some time, his death really affected me.

Of course I don't blame any of you." He finally turned to look at both Annie and Reiner, nodding his head down in respect. "And you two have gotten so big since then," Porco glanced up again at Reiner, touching his chin.

"You're growing a stubble, not sure I like it or not."

"Well," Reiner laughed, hand in his hip. "I haven't really had the time to take it off- that and I feel like it makes me look older, takes away my baby face."

"And you-" the man turned to Annie, eyeing her up and down before looking her in the eyes. "You've gotten more plump around the hips, you found a boyfriend yet or something?"

Snatching the back of Porco's head, Annie slammed his head down against the wooden table, the gold rattling as the cards fell over. Laughter was heard around the group, Porco getting up to rub his forehead and curse under his breath.

"I see you take jokes the same way too, all violence." He groaned, angrily glaring at her, Annie doing the same thing at him.

"What's with all the-! Oh," 

A tall woman with a blonde bowl cut and a thin stature came out with a plate in her hand. She looked fairly bored and tired, probably in the middle of the dinner rush as everyone crammed in a drink on the weekend. She towered over everyone, including Reiner, though with how he smiled at her, they also obviously knew each other.

"They fixed the Vampire issue, you guys won't have to worry anymore." Porco spoke up, fixing the cards up off of the table. The woman nodded, poking her head back inside for a second.

"Everyone," Porco lifted his hand up, gesturing towards the tall blonde woman. "This is Yelena, a good friend of mine, her and her wife own the inn. Since you fixed the problem, all of you are given rooms to stay in. If you need anything else, there's plenty of stuff around town that you can shop into, and I'm still working at the forge if you need anything."

Yelena waved quickly before she was called back inside, obviously very busy with her job. "She's a hard worker, doesn't speak too much, but she's nice if you just don't look at her funny. Oh, and don't flirt with Pieck, she tends to get clingy and violent." Porco warned, handing Marco his cards back, the bard thanking him and putting his winnings away.

"Well," Eren stretched. "I'm going to get a drink, call Levi then hit the hay. I don't care who bunks with me, but just don't be loud." Eren smiles and heads inside the bar. 

"Speaking of drinks," Connie leaned against the table facing Porco, a smug look on his face. "I could treat you to one if you would like, you more of a mead drinker? Wine? Ale? Beer? Maybe a cider?"

"Sorry," Porco looked confused at the rogue in front of him. "I'm pretty sure kids can't drink here, let alone offer drinks."

Connie's face dropped as Sasha bursted out in laughter, the fits of giggles so hard on her gut she fell backwards, Connie's face going red. Reiner and Annie chuckled, Armin trying to hide his laughter behind his hands while Jean laughed with Sasha, albeit not as hard.

"I am of age to drink! I'm 20!" Connie almost shouted, his voice loud and high pitched in anger and embarrassment. "I'm not a kid-"

"No one can take a fucking joke around here," Porco threw his hands in the air and groaned, standing up from his table. Connie soon saw his mistake and quickly began to fix it.

"H-Hey hey hey wait-" he shook his hands and stood in front of the blonde, Porco looking down at him. "Ok, I just get a little defensive about my looks, aight? I have no hair and I'm 5 foot, I have a little room to be upset."

  
  


"Connie oh my lord!" Sasha was finally able to catch her breath. "Porco just let him buy you a drink so he can win a bet. I told him if you rejected him I would get 10 gold."

"You guys make a lot of bets," Jean spoke up, eyeing the two. "Not everything in life is a contest."

"Oh, and you're the one to speak!" Sasha sat up, Connie agreeing as he helped her up. Porco eyed everyone before he eventually sighed.

"Alright, Annie and Reiner, you can use my forge, I'll be inside if you need me." The man waved as Connie and Sasha followed him inside like two puppies who have just found a home. Marco grabbed his stuff and put it by the carriage. 

"Everything is locked up tight! I'm going to hit the alchemy place before it closes, make sure Connie and Sasha don't get hammered." The Bard chuckled lightly, waving at Jean and Armin before he ran off down the street. Annie grabbed out those collars she collected and handed some to Reiner, talking with him as they walked down to Porco's forge.

"And then," Armin spoke, "there were two." 

Jean couldn't help but playfully roll his eyes, walking around their carriage, pulling out something Marco had bought while they were here.  _ Salt and Sugar, all I need is water. _ He thought to himself, grabbing the two things he needed before walking out, seeing the was a tub and a faucet outside of the inn, most likely for cleaning sheets.

"Your highness, I'm going to have to ask for your top." Jean spoke, turning to see the prince before he got some water going. Armin nodded, unbuttoning his shirt carefully as to not break the buttons.

"Here," the prince handed it to Jean, the knight rolling up his sleeves before taking the garment, dunking it in the water.

Pouring in a little bit of salt, and a little bit of sugar, Jean already saw the Vampire blood separating from the fancy top, bubbling to the surface to evaporate as if the water was boiling. It amazed Jean to see it seperate so easily, turning into its own different liquid like oil to water. 

As he scrubbed away the stain, Armin sat against the side of the inn right by Jean, looking up at the sky that started turning dark orange and red and violet, to a dark purple and blue hue. The stars shined brightly tonight, and it had Armin counting in his head how many he could see, losing track about half way through, yet that thought made him smile. 

_ There's so many out tonight… So many I can't count them all. _

"Pretty, ain't it?" Jean picked up, Armin losing his train of thought to look down at Jean, still making sure his top was clean.

"Quite." Armin agreed, looking back up with a bright smile. "I've always loved the stars, how many there are, how bright they all can get, the constellations you can see and make by yourself. It's an endless game with endless possibilities."

Jean smiled, looking up with Armin to see how many were coming out tonight. 

"Have you ever seen a shooting star?" Jean asked, Armin looking down at the knight with a confused look plastered over his face.

"No, I haven't, is that a kind of star?"

Jean looked back in disbelief, though it did occur to him Armin didn't get out much, and where he lived in Highrock didn't give him much of a view of the stars. Drying off his hands, Jean hung up Armin's shirt on a clothing line outside to dry, dusting off his pants he looked around. Armin watched carefully as he looked around, finally his eyes settling a bit to the east.

"Here," Jean walked over and held his hand out. "Follow me, I'll show you what I mean."

The prince looked up, his eyes staring into Jean's golden ones, a small smile on his face, one that was sincere, loving and almost...adorable to Armin. He reached his hand out to take Jean's, getting up off of the ground he fixed his undershirt and dusted off his bottom of dirt.

Jean didn't let go of Armin's hand as he walked away from the inn and down to road some before immediately turning right, heading up a small hill covered in trees and rocks. He dragged him along a bit further to a hill much larger than the one they just climbed up, pushing past bushes and foliage to get where they needed to be.

The warm, golden glow of the town was soon gone, the only thing lighting their way was the moonlight and the stars. The knight walked quickly, though gave Armin plenty of time to look around and admire the woods they were traveling in. 

Armin got distracted by a deer before tripping over a rock, falling backwards like he did weeks ago on the ice. Yet this time, a hand was around his, and he was quickly caught before hitting the ground.

"You alright?" Jean asked as he pulled him back up onto his feet, the prince catching his breath before he looked up at Jean, pink dusted his cheeks softly. 

Words failed to come out of his mouth, and he only looked up and stared at Jean, the Knight's smile getting bigger as he saw he was alright. He got lost in the moment too, with the way Armin was looking at him had him thinking he needed to say something.

After some time, Jean nodded, answering for Armin that he was ok, which the Prince did thank him for. They continued along, Armin's heart pacing faster and faster as they went along the woods, Jean having a firm, yet caring grip on his hand.

They reached the base of one more hill, Armin out of breath by the time they reached it. Jean chuckled, letting go of Armin's hand so they could easily crawl up the hill. 

Jeans boots obviously had better traction and weren't as worn down as Armin's, so he got up the hill easier and faster as the prince was left behind. 

Though not for long was he left behind, as he looked up, Jean offered his hand to the prince, Armin gleefully taking it as he was hoisted up onto the top of the hill.

"Now," Armin huffed, out of breath from the journey. "Why did you bring me here…?"

Jean couldn't help but chuckle, he laid his cap down onto the dirt and grass so both men could easily lay down on it. "Have you looked up?" 

As soon as Armin laid down, he gazed up at the dark sky, his eyes widening at the sight. 

Millions upon millions of stars in the night sky lit up and twinkled in the dark, a blue, purple and pink hue striking through the sky like a cloud of stars and stardust. He audibly gasped, his eyes scanning the whole area above him with fascination and curiosity. He didn't even know this many stars existed, or could even fit in the sky!

"Oh my...Devines…" Armin whispered under his breath, his mind trying to wrap itself around what he was seeing, Jean chuckling beside him.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked, looking over at the prince, only to have him look back and chuckle. 

"Beautiful...is such an understatement." Armin said, exasperated. "I never knew there were this many stars in the sky...that could  _ fit _ in the sky."

Jean hummed in agreement, looking back up. "You haven't seen the best part…"

_ "So you sure you're not lying to me, this is really important." Jean pushed, Marco rolling his eyes and pointing at the book in his hands, the words still glowing. _

_ "Yes, tonight there's suppose to be shooting stars out, it's the start of fall, and so we're expecting some tonight." _

Jean crossed his fingers, hoping Marco was right in what he said. Seeing a star begin to twinkle faster, he tapped Armin's hand.

"Alright, now look straight up, don't look away, don't close your eyes." He quickly whispered, watching the same exact spot he had Armin look at with wide eyes.

A few seconds passed, and one shooting star finally showed itself by dashing across the night sky, Armin's breath hitching in his throat as he saw it flash by. Jean caught it too, and took a deep breath. 

Soon, more started showing up, and in a matter of minutes, shooting stars ran through the night sky by the dozens, the sky becoming a light show as the stars flew by with neck breaking speed. 

"Now," Jean began to speak, afraid he would break the magic if he even spoke, but obviously it didn't, as Armin did react to his speaking.

"There's a tradition here in Skyrim… everytime you see a shooting star, you make a silent wish in your head, and if you wish hard enough, it'll come true."

"Does it work?" Armin whispered, turning his head to look at the knight besides him. Jean only shrugged, looking back at him.

"I've never made a wish." 

"Make one! C'mon before it's too late!" Armin turned his attention back to the sky, closing his eyes as soon as another star passed by. Jean took a deep breath before closing his eyes as well, already knowing what his wish is.

"Ok, now what?" The blonde asks, turning his body over into his side to face Jean, admiring his profile view.

"Well, if you tell anyone the secret, there's a chance it won't come true." Jean turned his head to look back at Armin. "But...sometimes the wish won't work at all if you don't tell anyone."

"Alright then…" Armin laid his head against his arm, his cheeks turning pink, yet it was hard to see in such dark lighting. "If you tell me yours...I'll tell you mine."

"You don't have to tell me, keep it a secret if you want." Jean shrugged again, squinting his eyes to see a faint blush of Armin's cheeks, creating one of his own. Armin's eyes were so big and blue tonight, unlike the grey color they've turned these pass few days.

"I know...but I want to hear your wish." The prince spoke a bit more softly than usual, leaning a bit closer to Jean. "What did you wish for?"

"I wished you would forgive me…" Jean grimaced, his heart beating faster when he heard Armin's breath hitch in his throat. 

"I wished for you to forgive me after all the shitty things I've done to you these pass few weeks. I don't really have an excuse other than I'm just… Not used to people. I'm so used to hiding my feelings and covering them up with some sort of cocky ego I've made up. I use to hide, to cope, to run away from my real fears, and I use it so much it hurt you. I should have just told you how I really feel a while ago."

Armin didn't say a word, the prince only playing with the grass as he thought of what to say in response. Every passing second silent was a living Hell for Jean as he waited and waited for a reply, yet Armin was too concentrated on staying quiet.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, really, I really did fuck your feelings up a lot, and I feel like that's something that can never be healed." Jean said to try and break the silence. Before he could open his mouth again, Armin looked back at him with a small smile.

"Thank you for apologizing...that means a lot to me." He whispered, bringing his hands back to his face to lay on them. "You did really hurt me, hurt me enough for me to willingly cut my hair and rip a dress…"

Jean recoiled in guilt, his eyes closing as tears began to sting at his eyes. Before he could speak up again, Armin reached out with a small hand, cupping Jean's cheek so the knight could look at him.

"But...in due time, I'll forgive you. Just… Maybe not now, I still need some time to heal, but I know one day I'll get over it, and I'll forgive you."

Jean couldn't help but slowly blink, letting a tear fall from his eye and onto his cloak, his true side finally coming out at full force.

"I-I'm sorry I ever hurt you." He barely spoke above a whisper, his heart aching painfully, yearning for comfort and touch. 

Thankfully, that's what he got.

Armin leaned in, leaving a soft kiss on Jean's wet cheek, kissing a falling tear away before it reached his cloak. He did this to the other side of Jean's face, drying the man's eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"I know you're sorry…" Armin hummed, pressing their foreheads together as Jean began to sniffle and hiccup, Armin feeling a fit of giggles coming along at this scene. Just a few days ago, it was Marco helping Armin through his fit of tears as Jean hurt him, now it's Armin helping Jean out.

"I'll forgive you one day, just give me time to heal."

"I'll give you all the time you need if it means you'll look at me how you used to when I first rescued you." Jean croaked, and Armin couldn't help but gasp. That dopey smile he had on his face when he pulled his hood down, showing his face to Jean for the first time. The way he smiled at him as Jean carried him upstairs in Marco's inn while he was injured, the way he glared at him when Jean did something cute and stupid.

Armin didn't know what to say after that, simply smiling as he kissed Jean's forehead with care.

  
  


"Something tells me you like me with my hair shorter, then?" Armin chuckled, trying to ease the mood up some. It worked as Jean rolled his eyes, a small smile finally appearing on his face.

"I like it either way, if I'm being honest, the shorter hair just shocked me. I can see your eyes a bit better, though." Jean mumbled softly, his tears drying off, his voice only straining a bit now as he calmed down.

"I miss my hair," Armin played with a loose strand by his ear, twisting the lock between his fingers delicately. "But it got my point across."

"It did, it did indeed." 

It was silent for a bit, both Jean and Armin enjoying the peaceful silence, the only noise other than the bugs was their soft breathing and Jean stifling his last few tears. Jean enjoyed the peace and quiet, life being so hectic and crazy he's barely had time to himself anymore, and the group was driving him insane, but he loved them so he didn't have any room to complain in his eyes.

Armin was glad to have a bit to enjoy being outside alone with the knight, knowing this was a much needed talk break for the both of them, a sudden tension being released, a lock finally picked between the two that was holding them both back. A soft, fluttering feeling of relief ran through his body, a weight off of his shoulders that he didn't even know he was carrying.

Soon, the grass started getting itchy and the night getting too dark for them to see too far ahead of them, so both got up and began their track back. Thankfully Armin was awake enough to cast a candlelight spell, helping both men back to the inn without running into any issues.

Jean, making sure he looked presentable (and not like he was just crying) before opening the inn doors, a good size crowd of people still filling the inside of the inn, the tavern almost completely full of people there drinking, eating and socializing. Looking in the corner, Marco had his lute out playing a local tune, earning himself a few dancers and singers, along with a few coins he was taking for requests.

"Well, at least we have one way of money." Armin laughed, Jean agreeing as the bard strung the last cord, men and women throwing drinks up as they cheered. Marco looked over at Jean and Armin with a wide grin.

"They love me, guys!" He yelled, his hat generously being filled with spare change people offer to him, make the bard blush and thank the customers. 

"Well, I know where I'm comin' when I need a generous and loving crowd!" He declared, everyone whistling and cheering for him, a few men and women walking up to him for suggestions. He asked them to give him a second as he walked over to his friends.

"I'll probably be up most of the night playing here, I've never seen people happier, this place is awesome!" Marco laughed, patting both the prince and the knight on the back. 

"They're all probably drunk off their asses," Jean chuckled, and Marco only rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

"That's how I earn the money, duh."

"Well, I really hope you have fun, but I know I'm heading up to bed." Armin yawned, smiling at the freckled man in earnest, letting him go back to his now adoring fans.

"Night, y'highness!" He grinned back, taking a few more request from the local customers. Jean weaved Armin in and out of the crowd of people until they got to the stairs. Looking back they saw Connie chatting with Porco over a drink, Sasha asleep on the bar with two fully eaten apples and what looks like a whole bottle of wine, but it might just be a decoration of sort on the bar. She looked to be pretty pink, so she might just be flat out wasted, Connie a little flushed as well with Porco looking as if he's as sober as the day he was born.

"We're heading up to bed!" Armin yelled towards the two. Connie, recognizing the voice, turned around and waved with a soft smile, obviously enjoying himself as Porco waved as well, Sasha not even responding as expected.

Heading upstairs they found an open door with Eren's, Reiner's, Marco's and Annie's name written down. Armin and Jean peered in, the group seeing them and smiling, though Eren didn't look too happy. He was sitting on a pile of pillows, leaning back, relaxed with his shirt open as usual and his hair a mess. 

"Is everything alright, Eren?" Armin walked in, his voice low with a tone of worry mixed in, looking at Reiner and Annie like they knew anything.

Eren huffed, holding up the necklace that Levi gave him before he left. "Levi and I call every night using this, but tonight he hasn't picked up."

"Oh," Armin hummed, covering his heart as a sign that he feels bad. "Is everything alright between you two or?"

"Everything is fine, in fact, we haven't had an argument in...two months" Eren counted on his fingers. "He's been a bit happier and we've made sure to check in at sunset every day to make sure we're both safe. He does have a tendency to hide his feelings and give the silent treatment when he's not happy, I'm hopping it's just that."

"Maybe he's upset at Mikasa?" Annie was filling her nails with her orcish dagger, waving the weapon around. "Or maybe he's tired, I'd be tired if I had to hear your voice every day."

"Thanks, making me feel so much better." Eren rolled his eyes, sighing in annoyance, a small puff of fire blew from his lips. "If he's asleep, Mikasa would have called in place of him…"

"You're just paranoid." Reiner finished cleaning his warhammer, taking the rag and putting it back in his pocket. "I'm sure he's fine, he's probably starting to believe you can handle yourself and is using this time for space, couples do it all the time."

"Yeah, well they're not really a 'couple', it's more of a-" Annie began to explain before Eren threw a pillow at the back of her head, a hard  _ thwack _ sound echoed the room as it pushed her over.

"I've told you a thousand times, I don't wanna talk about it!" The brunette shifter almost growled, his eyes widening as his fists clenched around nothing.

Annie only scoffed, fixing her hair before she stood up, crawling into the top bunk with her night clothes. "I'm going to bed, wake me up when we're leaving."

"Whatever." Eren rolled his eyes, Jean and Armin seeing it wouldn't be best to leave them be. After waving their goodnights, they walked into their room, empty now since Sasha and Connie were still downstairs. 

"I truly hope Levi is alright, he isn't the one to break from schedule it seems," Armin sighed, Jean shutting the door as he helped remove Armin's boots, kneeling down as the prince sat on the bottom bunk of the bed.

"I'm sure he's alright." Jean waved it off with a shrug. "I agree with Reiner, maybe he finally trusts Eren or something." 

As the knight undid one shoe, he removed it and began working on the other, Armin removing his undershirt as he did so. Not a word was spoken, the silence was missed dearly, and both were happy to enjoy it while it was here. The only thing that could be heard was the singing and dancing downstairs with the occasional conversation they could overhear. Once Armin was down in nothing but his undergarments, he put on his nightdress and decided which bed to sleep on. There was a bunk bed, then a single bed, meaning two people would have to share.

He bit his bottom lip, first going to the assumption Sasha and Connie should share a bed, them being closer than most siblings. Though a thought came quickly to mind. It might be best for Sasha to have her own bed since she's black out drunk, and would most likely need to get up in the middle of the night to puke or grab some water. He also knew from experience Connie was a bit of a loud person when asleep, we snores and kicks quite a bit, so it might be more comfortable for those two to get their own bed.

It's not like Jean and Armin haven't slept close, they share a bed roll since Jean gets hot easily, and Armin gets cold easily, though after their most recent talk, he wonders if it's the best idea to lay next to each other.

Giving in, he climbed up the bunk, looking back at Jean who was underneath him going to climb the latter as well. Armin turned red and kicked his foot down in Jean's face.

"Jean! Don't be right under me and look up! You're just asking to get kicked, you perv!" He groaned, crawling onto the mattress and crossing his arms. Jean rubbed his nose and cursed under his breath. 

"I wasn't trying to-" The knight murmured as his closed nose made his voice sound funny. He was already in his night clothing, and so he also climbed up the bunk bed, taking the part closest to the wall.

"Alright, goodnight your highness." Jean hummed, pulling the blanket over to cover them both, Armin blowing the candle out from across the room with frost breath. The room went dark, the only light being the light under their room door.

"Goodnight, Jean." He whispered back, curling up to warm himself, his eyes closing, his heart rate slowing down, his body beginning to rest. Right before he fell asleep for the night, he felt a strong, warm arm wrap around his waist, a smile on the prince's lip before he slowly fell asleep.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, a family member of mine passed, and I couldn't say goodbye due to the quarantine, so I was stuck in a depressing run. But right now I feel happy, and I know where this story is going, so thank you for reading and new chapter up soon!


	20. Mourning Mornings.

Sasha woke with a raging headache, something unusual for her since alcohol doesn't usually affect her so harshly. She couldn't have gotten that drunk last night, could she? 

Still in her simple, dirty nightgown she looked around the room, not even remembering how she got to bed. Turning to look around she saw a glass of water on a nightstand with a letter underneath it, her name written in black ink.

She picked up the note first, not too interested in the water right now.

_ Sasha- _

_ I'm not sure what the Hell they gave you last night, but turns out you drink like a cow, you were out after 3 drinks! New record, man! Anyways, Pieck came in and offered you some water since she saw you got pretty hammered. I'm outside with Porco and some of his friends, they're all pretty cool. Drink that full glass of water before coming out. _

_ -Connie. _

The ranger grinned as she read the letter; it was always hard for Connie to make friends, so it's good he's out there talking. Grabbing the glass of water she chugged it down, not stopping to breath as the cool liquid ran down her dry throat. Slamming the glass back onto the table with a huff, she wiped her mouth and stood up, walking out the door still in her night clothes. The tall blonde woman from last night was cleaning around the bar with a stick broom, serving a few people a warm breakfast.

Sasha felt her stomach growl at the food, the woman turning her head, looking at Sasha with an emotionless stare. The wood elf took a step back as her eyes widened in horror.

_ S-She could hear that?! _

"Good morning." Yelena spoke out to her, Sasha leaning closer on the open balcony. "Your friend is outside fishing with some others. He told me you were not allowed to leave until you finished a glass of water."

"I did! Apparently I drank a lot last night!" Sasha rubbed the back of her head, an embarrassed blushed dusting across her cheeks. The other woman hummed as Sasha walked down.

"I can tell. Your breath reeks of cider." 

"You can smell it from here?" The elf whispered when she took the last step, Yelena shrugging her shoulders as he put a few glasses away.

"She's always been a weird one." A man spoke out, placing his cup down with an annoyed growl. "Can't even make fucking coffee right, you mess this up every damn time!"

Sasha glared at the man, though Yelena only sighed, walking over to the man to grab his cup. He grinned. 

"Should bring in that girl of yours to make it, she always makes it right, and always gives me a little smile too." He leaned into the table, an evil, toothy grin on display. He grabbed his coin bag and shook it. "I'll ask ya again like I did last night. You hand her over to me and I'll pay off your debt you have on this fucking place. She's too pretty to be handled by a whore like you."

"Dude, what the fuck?" Sasha yelled, grabbing everyone's attention, even Yelena's. The woman's eyes widened, bringing a finger to her lips to show Sasha she should keep it quiet. Though, Sasha didn't listen, nor did she even see the blonde as she walked up to the man. 

"You can just buy a taken woman like that, at 7 in the morning no less! If you're the kind of guy that would rather buy a woman than find one, I bet you also would rather just pay someone to wipe your ass instead of doing it yourself. Get a grip."

The man pulled back, Sasha thinking she actually intimidated the guy before he leaned forward and took his new, hot coffee and threw it in Sasha's face, the near boiling water sending her backwards in a cry of pain.

"Watch your mouth you fucking elf! I should spear you to a tree like us Nords do to you bastard elves." He yelled at her, no one brave (or awake) enough to help Sasha out, leaving her sitting on the floor trying to wipe the burning liquid off of her face.

"F-Fuck!" Sasha swore as her eyes watered and her lips swelled, her hands blistering as she rubbed and rubbed at her face. Yelena ran over with a cold washcloth to ease the pain, telling the ranger to hold it up to her face. The man laughed, successfully getting Sasha on her knees in defeat.

"I can't believe you let wood elves in here." He chuckled before he was hit upside the head, falling to the table unconscious with a loud  _ bang _ . Everyone turned to see Armin standing there with a heeled shoe in his hand, using that heel to whack the man upside his head. The blonde fixed his hair and angrily eyed the now unconscious man on the table.

"My apologies." He cleared his throat, putting his shoe back on before he smiled, everyone having their eyes on him in shock. He looked around the room to see why Everyone was gawking at him.

Everyone was awake now.

"He's been coming here for weeks now buggin' everyone, thought due to me being a past criminal it's not like I could do anything without being blamed." Yelena spoke up, having Sasha sit in a chair, the rag still on her face.

"Is she alright?" Jean spoke from the top of the inn stairs, rushing down to check on his comrade. Sasha pulled back the rag with a grin on her face. Her eyes were a little red and her lips were puffy, but she held a thumbs up reassuringly.

"I'm ok! It just stung a little." The elf folded the wrag and handed it back to Yelena. 

"I wouldn't have been able to handle hot coffee in my face," Armin admitted, walking a bit closer to Sasha so he could fix her wild hair for her. "You're much stronger than I am when it comes to that."

"I'll take what I can." She huffed, Jean rolling his eyes playfully at the two. 

"Alright, we caused enough of a scene, we should wake everyone else up and get going, we should be to the castle by noon."

"Sounds good, I'll wake everyone else up!" The elf beamed, running upstairs to wake the rest of their group up.

Heading outside Jean and Armin walked to their carriage parked by the horses den, unhooking their horses to attach back up to the wooden beams of their ride.

"That was a good hit, by the way." Jean was the first to speak, Armin still tying the horses together with their tassel. The prince grinned and pushed his hair back some. 

"Thank you, I probably shouldn't have hit him but it came over me too quickly. And besides, it was nice to let some anger out."

"What are you angry about, if you don't mind me asking." The knight looked over at the blonde, curious. Armin glared at Jean in a teasing way, obviously not angry, but coy.

"I was awoken at 7 in the morning, that's way too early for me and you know it." He chuckled, grabbing a pail of feed and holding it up to the horse's mouth as it began eating. "I am not a morning person, and I might sleep on the way up."

"That's fine as long as you are up before we get there. We need you on your best performance for when we get there." The knight practically scolded the prince, checking the knots and ties.

"I hear ya I hear ya." Armin whined, rolling his eyes playfully.

The two continued to chat for some time as the rest of their party started heading out to help set up and leave. Connie arrived back with Porco and Pieck, the two happy to help them, and thanked them again for their help in the vampire issue. 

Reiner and Annie gave all three of their past friends one last hug before they started to leave for the north. Marco was again, driving the carriage as some walked and others rode along on the wooden ride.

Armin started falling asleep again like he usually does in the early morning, though with their sleeping rolls all packed up he decided the best place to lay was on Eren's bag. Jean was totally against it, but never spoke up why. 

"So, what's Bertholdt like?" Annie started the first question. "If I'm going to be getting near that damn dragon, I should know a thing or two about who im, 'bringing back to life' if you know what I mean." 

Reiner paused for a second, scratching his chin as he thought on where to start.

"Well, he's incredibly smart for starters, always curious, but equally as cautious. He's a little timid at first, usually quiet and doesn't do much more than reading or spending time in the alchemy lab, but the more you warm up to him, the more he becomes more vocal, more trusting.

Though it took awhile for him to warm up to us, but once we spent a few years together he finally didn't have his guards watching our backs everywhere we went."

"Well, he sounds sweet." Annie hummed, listening to the blacksmith. "So do you think his guards and family are still alive in that castle?"

"Most likely." Reiner looked over at Jean. "Didn't ya say he attacked part of the tower?"

"Yeah, that tall tower, that's where Armin's room was, the whole tower fell over." The knight explained, Armin nodding, confirming everything he said.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if they fixed it already." Reiner kicked a rock on the ground with a huff. "Though, Armin, you didn't see anyone ever in the castle?"

"No, I never saw anyone. Never heard anyone either." Armin grabbed his journal, rereading a few of his earlier pages. "I don't recall meeting any vampires, or...anyone really."

"What surprises me then is the fact you're still alive," Reiner looked up with a confused look at the prince. "When you surely would have ran out of food."

Armin's eyes widened, suddenly being hit with that thought and realization, his stomach turning at the thought that maybe those vampires were feeding him something horrible or cursed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they kept feeding you." Reiner continued. "Not all vampires are assholes. They probably saw you were obviously trapped there, and that you kept eating their 'normal' food so they made sure to keep up stock. They also could have been very cautious around you. Bertholdt and his father were cautious men, and they were trained to be kind of similar. 

That, and you could use magic. Some magic can overthrow vampires. There's plenty of reasons why they never made contact with you, yet also why they kept you fed. You obviously were important…and vampires respect other royalty. They also tend to not bother with 'mortal politics' so there's a reason they wouldn't let you out either. They're curious, but cautious."

"Do…" Armin rubbed circles on his neck, tapping his fingers a few times. "Do you think they drank from me?"

"If I'm being honest, yeah, probably." Reiner shrugged, the prince now stiff and grasping his neck like it was going to fall off. Reiner didn't notice the prince's horrified expression and kept talking.  "You're young, you're, I'm guessing, virgin, and was being fed regularly. Your blood was probably snacked on quite a bit. The more 'pure' the person, the tastier the blood."

"Reiner, you're grossing him out!" Jean snapped at him, the prince covering his mouth as if he were about to vomit. He swallowed the salty, acidic stomach vile, nodding his head in defeat. 

"I'm going to lay down again." The Prince whispered, this time grabbing Jean's coat to lay on as it got a little colder outside, his mind thinking of all the horrible things they could have done to him, they things they bit, how they probably don't clean their teeth. 

"Hey! Do you have any marks? Those tend to be permanent. So if it makes you feel better, I never saw any of those on you." Reiner pointed out, and Armin quickly went to look on his neck and arms, Jean looking on the back of his neck for Armin.

_ Nothing _ .

"Did any of them feed off of...well, us?" Annie asked with a hint of worry in her voice, and Reiner bit his bottom lip with a sigh.

"Bert did, yeah, I mean, they didn't eat often since raising human cattle was diff-"

"Excuse me?!" Connie, Sasha and Armin all shouted at Reiner, befuddled at what he was implying.

"Human...Human cattle?" Armin repeated, horrified, and Reiner shrugged, unsure of how to answer, he was so used to it, basically growing up next to the man. Though now that he thought about it, it was as horrific as it sounded.

"Yeah, Vampires eat people, and instead of eating just anyone, they breed and raise humans to eat. The people don't know how to talk, interact or walk really. Then, when they're at their prime, usually 21 or 22, they kill them and either eat them, or store them somewhere cold to eat later." The blacksmith explained, watching Armin's face turn from curious to downright terrified each time Reiner spoke another word.

"They don't need to eat full human flesh everyday though, they only need a real feeding after 2 or even 3 weeks, but they drink blood every other day to stay awake and healthy. So during those times, Bertholdt would either drink from Marcel, Me or Annie. He didn't like the taste of deer blood despite it being the most common kind to drink. He described it as 'thin and empty tasting' or something along those lines."

The silence that fell over them after Reiner finished explaining had Armin shaking in fear, with Connie and Sasha not too far behind. Marco has dealt with vampires before back home, he knows all of this information like the back of his hand. Eren had encountered many while he was enlisted into the military along with Jean. So this was most likely Connie, Armin and Sasha's first time knowing what vampires do. 

"And we were friends with him, why?!" Annie backed away from Reiner a few paces, the blonde man quick to try and lure her back, they couldn't do this without her.

"Because he was not only another shifter we were meant to meet up with, but his place was the safest, most secure place for a job like ours. We were meant to take down all of Skyrim at the age of 10, we couldn't have just slept at an inn. If it makes you feel better it was mostly me he fed off from."

"Why you?" The orc asked, seeing closer that Reiner did indeed have neck bites on the side of his neck. They were hard to see, easily hidden if he put powder over them or just got a tan, and Annie's were also easily hidden on the inside of her arm. She ran her fingers over the two bite marks she found, about an inch or two below her wrist, two dark dots that have faded over time to become light scars. She's never noticed them until now, and touching them has her shivering.

"Well, I don't actually know why," Reiner stood besides Annie, though never looking down at her, keeping his eyes forward and on the path. "Though if I had to guess? Afraid of hurting you, or because he was shy around you. There's no doubt in my mind he had feelings for you, so to bite you somewhere romantic, personal, almost sexual if you glance at it right? And not only that but _often_? He'd never unless you asked him to." Reiner rolled his eyes light heartily.

"We also shared a floor, his room was down the hall from mine, and when he got hungry, it was always me he woke up. Never you. He'd go without feeding for days, if not weeks because he learned the less a vampire eats, the more powerful they get. But the powers they gain make them hungrier, and are used to either hurt or seduce people into letting a vampire feed from them. So, instead of ever harming you, it was me he fed from."

The way Reiner kept repeating the word 'you' made Annie almost flinch a few times, she felt something in his voice that she couldn't quite put together. It felt as if Reiner was blanking someone, but not her. Or as if he regretted helping Bertholdt or feeding him, though he never said anything bad about this man. Whenever he spoke of Bertholdt it was always in praise and admiration, almost begging Annie to believe the same thing, or at least remember the man.

"Though, you pointed at the bite marks on your neck, obviously if you think he never cared about  _ you _ then why would he bite you there?" Armin tried speaking up, everyone already feeling the raw emotion fuming off of Reiner like smoke to a fire. The man simply shook his head. 

"I don't know why he did, that was just how he did it. He'd wake me up and I'd sit on the end of the bed and he'd just lean over and bite, it was most likely the easiest thing to do when tired. That, and I'm a blacksmith, I use my arm, and if anything happened to it, I'd be useless, alright?"

Reiner sounded close to snapping, his eyes stung as he tensed every time someone looked at him. Everyone decided to look away, almost feeling threatened by his attitude, including Jean, who even went back to helping Armin layer his clothing since they were getting close to the tower.

Though Annie, as quiet as she usually is, was brave. She looked up at Reiner, her icy blue eyes mixing with his, the man furrowing his brows even tighter against his head. Annie locked eyes with him and opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry." She began, the man quickly softening his harassing look, appearing more forgiving and calm. "He meant a lot to us, but I'm starting to see he meant a lot to  _ you,  _ yet because of me, Bertholdt never got to see that."

Reiner didn't respond after that, staying quiet along with everyone else until the castle appeared in the distance.


	21. Dragon Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of updates, college courses have been starting up again and it's been keeping me busy. I'll try to upload as often as I can!!

Reiner was right as much as Jean didn't want him to be, but he was. The castle looked brand new again, the tower rebuilt and the elder dragon, now known as Bertholdt, laid asleep on the roof of the tower.

"That's him...this is where he's been…" Reiner mumbled, Jean tying their carriage to the same rock he tied his horse too when he saved Armin, the memories flooding back like removing an open wound.

"That very top tower…" Armin pointed up, everyone following his finger to see a tower above the misty, thick clouds. "That's where I was, I didn't explore much outside that room unless it was for food or the bathroom. I was afraid of waking the dragon, or if I was being watched, killed."

"You were high up there," Connie commented, seeing a small boat that could no way fit them all. He scratched his head, walking over to it and shaking it a little. 

"The wood still seems strong, it can hold at most four of us." The rogue hopped inside, grabbing an oar.

"We'll do trips, Reiner and I will row, and we'll take two in, then come back and grab the rest."

The plan worked easily, having Sasha and Annie head over first, then grabbing Eren and Marco, leaving the knight and the prince plenty of time to talk.

"So, you ready to head back to that castle one last time?" The knight hip-bumped Armin lightly with a coy grin. "You'll never have to come back here again. Kiss it goodbye."

The prince straightened his attire, making sure he had his shortsword and his potions on hand in a small shoulder bag. Fixing his circlet, Armin hummed with a tad bit of confidence Jean has never seen out of the prince.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

It was silent besides the calming waves, the fog making it almost impossible to see Connie and Reiner row across the calm, freezing water. Looking as hard as Jean could, he indeed could see a faint outline of the castle, Bertholdt's outline prominent as a grim reminder of Jean's failure to defeat him the first time.

As much as he hated to say it, it was almost surreal and mind blowing. The way the fog dusts over everything but the elder blood dragon, his maroon scales shining a deep red that are simultaneously beautiful, but shed a warning sign to others. The more dark and red a dragon is, the more dangerous they are, and Jean had never seen such dark scales.

The fact there was a person in there, a vampire, but still a person in there blew his mind. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to have to control a beast such as that, then have it taken away at such a young age. As much as Jean hated vampires and the undead in any way, shape or form, he felt guilty for the man stuck. Forever a beast until your time is right.

"Jean," Armin cleared his throat, turning towards the knight he wished to speak to. Jean turned his head curiously.

"Yes, your highness?"

Armin bit his bottom lip, his gaze falling on the black rocks they were standing on, millions upon millions of thoughts flooding his mind all at once as to how he should phrase this. When Jean saw Armin biting his lip, he knew that meant the prince was nervous, so he reached out and using his thumb, pulled Armin's lip out from between his teeth. 

"You shouldn't bite your lip, there's no need to be nervous. If you keep biting it like that, you'll have weird marks there with dry skin." 

Armin's eyes burrowed into Jean's, his heart rate being heard through his ears. Sure, he was nervous, but this was making him weak in the knees the way the knight was looking at him. 

_ Don't fall for it, stay strong, he's not yours to have. _

"Well, thank you, but they're used to being bit." Armin moved to pull back, moving his eyes to the water, hearing quiet humming out in the distance, but Jean held his chin with a smirk. Armin had a love hate relationship with that smirk, that  _ damned _ smirk.

"Does that mean I can bite it?" Jean leaned a bit closer, that tease falling from his lips with confidence Armin didn't like. Armin blushed and pulled away, Jean knowing he secretly won when he saw a soft smile on Armin's lips as he looked towards the water.

Connie and Reiner made room for the final two, both sitting still and cautious of the water getting a bit riskier and rough. Both men row in silence, feeling some sort of tension between the knight and the prince that they didn't want to dig themselves into.

They arrived on the beach of the castle, everyone else sitting there, waiting, looking at the bridge that will lead them to the front door. Jean held his hand out to help the prince out of the boat, everyone else not saying a word as they began to walk up.

"I've never seen such a place before." Eren whispered, though everyone could hear, and rightfully agree.

"It's a big place," Reiner confirmed, "Beautifully horrifying."

"Agreed." Sasha was the first to run up to the gate, seeing no lock or anything on it besides a lever behind the bars, seemingly opening the gate. Grabbing some rope from her belt she tied a loop and threw the rope at the lever, successfully lasso-ing the device. She pulled with a wide grin, the bars opening easily for everyone to get inside.

The gates were heavy, and pulling them open was a struggle that everyone had to help pitch in and pull them. The darkness inside through everyone off, as it was so bright outside even though the sun was nowhere to be seen. Marco lit a candle light spell, easily lighting up the entryway. 

"Smells...oddly familiar." Annie hummed as she was the first to walk forward and lead. Eren walked close by and lit every candle on the wall he could see, looking up just enough Sasha could see the outline of a chandelier, so she tugged on Eren's shirt sleeve and pointed up.

"Hey, you think you can light that?" She asked, and Eren nodded, seeing if he could jump up there and latch onto the lighting fixture and light it up there. He was inhuman after all, and a jump like that he could easily muster up.

Before he could even jump, the chandelier was lit, as well as the rest of the candles on the walls, tables, and bookshelves all at once, frightening the group. Reiner placed a hand on his shortsword, looking around the room until he saw a familiar face atop the balcony.

"River?" He shouted from down below, causing a stir in the group before the Vampire looked down with a yawn.

"Reiner? Is that you?" She licked her lips and rubbed her eyes, her dark pale skin almost looked translucent to the group, her eyes dark and nails long. She was wearing a simple black silk nightgown, her dreadlocks tied up. "Holy shit- it is you. It's been years!" She finally woke up with a slap to her face, jumping down from the balcony to the first floor, her landing sounding painful to the group, yet she only shook it off.

"Ah, did you bring back dinner?" She picked at her fangs, Connie and Sasha quick to draw weapons, she only chuckled and shook her head. "Obviously not, we just got a fresh kill two days ago, we have enough feed for a while anyways. But who are these guys? And why this late in the day?"

"Are uh, you aware of who I am?" Armin stepped up, his legs shaking a bit, but seeing how calm Reiner was, he knew there wasn't much to be scared of. The Vampire squinted at him, walking a bit closer to sniff him. 

"Yeah, you were that guy who slept in the study room at the top of the tower…" She rubbed her sleepy eyes again. "We aren't allowed up there, no one has been up there since our prince went missing. We knew there was someone coming in and out since your scent was all over the castle. But you didn't mess with our cattle and cleaned up after yourself, so we let you be."

"W-Wow, well,thank you." Armin took some steps back, allowing Reiner to walk forward and explain some things. His suspicions were correct- there  _ were _ people in this castle, and Armin never even knew it.

"River, the high king needs the shifters," Reiner spoke, the woman quickly waking up as her interest peaked. 

"Oh does he now?" 

"Yes, and you know that dragon up there is Bertholdt, I'm sure you can smell it." 

The Vampire scratched the back of her head, looking off into a candle nearby. "Well we assume it was him, though we can't smell any trace of him. It's like he's lost his human mind, nothing but a beast now. We haven't gone up there in fear of the dragon, so we've just been...living with him."

"Well, that has to be him, it looks like his dragon form," Reiner went on. "And I found Annie, I think she can try and snap him out of it."

"Annie…?" River looked over Reiner to see the orc as she walked forward, the woman immediately recognizing the smell of her, a smile on her lips. "Ah! I remember you!" River grinned and clapped her hands together.

"Well, she doesn't, she lost her memory, she doesn't even recognize me." The blonde man frowned, though River ignored him as she walked over to Annie for a hug, which the orc let her do despite her instincts yelling at her to push her off.

"Ah! It's been so long! I'm so glad you're back to help our prince, I'm sure you can snap him out of it!" She grinned, her sharp fangs open for Annie to gawk at. "He loved you like any man loved a woman, I'm sure you could just say his name and this will be over soon."

Annie didn't know how to respond, so she simply nodded, Reiner staying silent as the interaction lingered. "Alright, I'll warn everyone else, if you need our help, you...well, Reiner knows where we are at, we do have two young healers in training if anything goes bad. Friends of Reiner and Annie, are friends of ours!" River looked over at the group. "No matter how hungry we are."

Jean grimaced, taking a step back as the woman smirked. "Now, go, don't die up there." She patted Annie's back, running down the hall and down a flight of stairs to where everyone slept.

"You mean...I was living with them for a year, and they never touched me…" Armin still couldn't wrap his head around that, Reiner shrugging his shoulders. 

"Looks like it. They never touched you. You feel better now? I told you everything would be ok. Now c'mon, we have a man to bring back." 

Walking up a set of stairs, they all walked down a long hallway, the same hallway Jean saw those moving pictures in. Eyeing the same one that moved, he could now see it was a picture of Reiner and what he assumed to be Bertholdt. Reiner showing off a sword he made while Bertholdt worked on a potion, both men as happy as they could ever be. Looking closer at Reiner in front of him he could see that the same sword in the painting was the same one he was wielding right now on his hip.

"Is that Bertholdt?" Annie asked, pointing at a painting of the prince in a chair, wearing all black and his hair slicked back. He wasn't smiling, but simply looking off somewhere, almost bored looking. 

"Yup, though his hair is a bit messier and he hates that painting." The blonde chuckled, everyone seeing a smile on his face for the first time since they got there. "He said it made him look like an asshole. He wanted to smile, but they told him to look professional or something."

"Well he's a handsome devil." Marco grinned, looking at Reiner. "If all vampires looked like that I wouldn't be so quick to draw my blade."

Everyone giggled and laughed at the small joke, even Reiner rolled his eyes at the light hearted remark on his childhood friend. "He is, though if you told him that he'd probably blush so hard he'd look alive for a bit."

"Aw, is he shy?" The bard kept poking at him. "A gentle giant, I'm assuming." 

"Yeah,very gentle, he'd never hurt someone he cared about. It's why Annie and I are still here and not vampire shit. It's vulgar, but it's true."

"So...how do you want me to do this." Annie finally spoke up once they reached the room where the dragon was sleeping right above them, Jean recognizing his own blood drops on the floor near where the Dragon's tail hit him against the wall.

"Call his name." Reiner said bluntly, "call it over and over, remind him who you are, who he is, bring him back. I…" Reiner turned to look at Annie. "I don't care what you say, but just...please, bring him back to us."

"I'll try my best," the orc woman felt a breeze come through the open window, everyone hearing the soft breathing and heartbeat of the dragon above them. "Everyone else, stay in here, weapons ready. I'll call for help if things don't go right. And Reiner-" 

She looked over at the blacksmith, her eyes filled with determination, but also with fear and worry, a look that doesn't suit her well. 

"If anything goes wrong, you know we'll have to kill him."

Reiner sucked in a breath, his lips dry as his heart felt as if it had stopped. He didn't dare look at Annie, knowing she was right, but couldn't admit it.

"Bring him back." Was all Reiner replied, and the orc swore she felt her heart break at the sound of his voice. He's desperate, begging her to bring him back. He knows there's little chance in it, but it's that little chance that has given him hope to come with Jean and go with the king.

She only nodded, walking towards the window she climbed up the side of the wall, some rocks falling as she pushed off each brick and stone to reach the roof. It didn't take too long, maybe a few steps before she reached the roof, the dragon fast asleep in a curled up position like a cat.

"Hey," she spoke, her knees shaking, the wind from this high chilly against her skin. Once the dragon failed to give a reaction, she took a few steps closer. Words echoed in her head at what the woman told her downstairs.  _ "He loved you like any man loved a woman." _ She had said, and so Annie just had to imagine how she would want to be awoken by someone she loved. 

What if she was in Bertholdt's position? If she had been stuck like this for lord knows how long, how would she want to be awoken by her lover? 

Once she got close enough, the wind picked up, reaching out with warm hands, she touched the maroon scales of the dragon, her eyes quickly opening with a sudden memory flooding her head.

  
  
  


_ "Shit, Reiner, she's not waking up!" She heard a voice yell at the top of their lungs. She heard rain, thunder, and booming steps coming closer towards them like the earth was shaking. Her heart rate picked up, the voice, having a body, picked her up. She felt the arms around her even as she stood there. _

_ "We have to get out of here, Bertholdt! Pick her up and let's go!"  _

_ Reiner's voice- she recognized that booming voice from her left, a crack of thunder being heard close by, deafening another shout she heard. _

_ "Reiner she's not going to make it if we run we won't have enough time to get help- what are we-" _

_ "I don't know!" Reiner shouted back, anger taking over as she heard another swipe of his sword, hitting something large as it fell to the ground. "I don't have anything with me, if she dies, she dies here, we can't die here as well. She wouldn't want that and you know it! We have to get out of here, it's either she dies here, in battle, or she dies in your arms on the way home, your choice!" _

_ All that she could hear now was sobbing along with the rain and thunder, the grip around her tightened as there was ringing her ears, everything going black. _

_ "Hello?" _

_ Mikasa's voice. _

_ "Hello? Are you alright? I found you here alone, it's going to storm again soon, let's get you inside."  _

_ Two stronger, but softer arms picked her up, her vision still blank, only hearing the sounds of soft humming and drizzling rain, no signs of the battle she had just been through. _

_ "Do you have a name?" She asked, her voice soothing every nerve in her body like a drug, and she was hooked the moment she heard it. _

"Annie." She spoke out loud the moment she could see again, the flashback gone and her eyes opening. She saw the dragon open his eyes as well, looking into hers. Annie smiled, running her hands up those scales again, trying to sooth the dragon like she would want from her lover.

"Bertholdt…" She almost cooed, so unlike her, but it's what she thought was best. She saw the dragon's eyes shrink into nothing but white and a sliver of dark green. The beast pulled back, opening wide as it screeched. The scream loud enough that Annie and everyone else below her had to cover their ears in fear of their eardrums bursting.

"Fuck!" She yelled back at the dragon, opening her arms to try and seem helpless in front of the beast. "Bertholdt! Stop! Don't you rec-"

She was cut off when the Dragon's tail hit her waist and knocked her against the stone siding, almost pushing her off the roof

“Fuck! Guys! It’s not working!” Annie yelled, kicking the stone wall as she barely held onto the dragon’s tail. Grabbing a hold of the edge of the roof, she cried as the dragon yelled again, the castle shaking as the beast walked and roared, fire shooting out of its mouth. Annie started to panic, no one responding to her cries for help.

"REINER!" Annie shouted even louder, hopping through the window to see what the hold up was, and before she could even yell and grab her sword, she was knocked out cold with a chair. A tall guard throwing it off somewhere on top of the young orc.

"I can't believe he came back with news like that," the man sighed, walking over to Reiner and picking him up effortlessly, looking over at the other knights tying up the unconscious warriors. "There, I'll knock the sense back into that prince, Hermaeus Mora always had a flaw or two in his plans. Lock everyone else downstairs and we'll begin our search for the last shifter."

"Sir, would like me to report back to the castle? And how would you like the vampires dealt with?" The knight standing tall asked, his hood up, shielding him from the bright day outside. The guard nodded, waving his hand towards him. 

"Yes, report back to the boss we have them, and grab the king. You can either lure him here or bring him here unconscious, it won't matter. Oh, and the vampires are taken care of, while they were sleeping, we strapped the to the ceiling with chains made from that metal they can't break...they won't bother us." 

"Alright, I shall be back soon." The guard saluted him off, walking down the stone stairs of the tower..

"Alright, from what I could sense up there, that orc had a flashback, getting part of her memory back. Since she has part of her memory back, that dragon has some part of his humanity back as well. We just have to hurt him until he's too weak to stay a dragon." He explained to the other knights behind him, dusting of his armor. "I will handle him alone, I want you to take everyone downstairs into the cellar."

The three knights left nodded, picking everyone up with little effort, hauling them down the stairs as the guard began climbing up the side of the castle.

_ "Time to wake up, your highness." _


	22. All For Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Graphic depictions of blood and Gore, viewer discretion is advised!

Days went by silently in the dungeon cellar of Whiterun's hold, not a sound was heard but for a few drops of water leaking in from the underground, and the fire torches crackling and spitting.

Levi had been awake, the edges of his mouth torn and bleeding heavily, a few of his back teeth on the floor in front of him, his vision fading in and out. If he were human, he would have died of shock hours ago.

Though of course, he was special, and put up with more pain than any human should have to go through. 

He couldn't speak, his tongue was crushed under the iron pear, rendering it useless for now until it healed up. Though that process would take days, weeks, months if he wasn't careful. And though his tongue kept him from speaking properly, his jaw rendered talking or communicating useless. The Thalmor had let him live, since they couldn't have let him die. He's the only one with the location of the Princess memorized, and that factor had the elf holding back, though eager to kill the man. 

Over the past few days, the elf went from the iron pear to ripping nails, burning his flesh to crushing his joints. Levi felt his toes curl and ache, the dried blood cracking and peeling at his skin. Blisters at the bottom of his feet from them being dipped in boiling tar, the elf splashing some on other parts of his body. Levi could hear his kneecaps popping back into place one night as they were twisted and pushed into positions they should never have gone, and he's holding onto some hope that he'll be able to walk again after this.

Every time he was being tortured, pictures of Eren flashed through his mind, small glimpses of his smile and laugh shadowed in Levi's mind, giving the man the determination to keep pushing. If he exposed the princess, it's unknown how many people would die if someone reckless held power like that. Eren would be killed without a doubt, Mikasa would die, his friends, any hopes the Ackerman had would be shattered to pieces like broken glass.

The Ackerman gazed up, hearing someone walk down the stone hallway outside his cell, his ears pricked up and his heart dropped. He couldn't do this anymore, and he was almost at his breaking point last time. Though he had to laugh, the elf complained that Levi wouldn't be able to give the location of the princess if he couldn't speak. So whatever he was planning on doing next, it most certainly wasn't anywhere near his jaw or mouth.

The iron door swung open, the sound of a wheeled cart being pushed in had Levi gazing up to see what it was. His vision obscured, he couldn't quite tell what it was right off the bat, so he only waited for the Thalmor to enter his cell and explain the situation.

"Ah! You are alive! Though not as pretty as you were a few hours ago. But I assume you'd rather be alive then pretty, in which case I couldn't agree more!" The bastard opened the cell door and walked on in, humming a happy tune as he crouched down to look Levi in the eyes.

"Well, you still have quite the fire in your eyes. It's amusing, though almost laughable." He chuckled, Levi groaning as more blood dripped from his lips and the corners of his mouth. "Well, hopefully the time I have given you has had you reconsider your decision on whether or not you're going to show me the location of the princess. Has it?"

A small part of Levi was screaming yes, the part of him that still had that desire of hope and survival. He knew the princess and her guard could hold off long enough to find somewhere else to hide, but he knew he'd be betraying his promise if he did.

  
  


And Levi wasn't too fond of breaking promises.

  
  


He tried his best to growl, stomping his foot down in anger. He leaned back in his wooden chair, his eyes never leaving the elf's. The man frowned, almost looking pitiful at the Ackerman as if he did indeed actually feel bad. Letting out a long sigh and a few clicks of his tongue, he walked back over to his metal cart, pushing through a few tools.

"I bet your poor mouth has had a beating, so I won't focus on that anymore, you probably can't even feel it anymore, so what's the point?" He threw the iron pear behind him, landing by Levi's feet. The device was freshly cleaned, the man obviously taking good care of it like it was his favorite toy.

"I suppose I could just play around a bit, try something new for a change. You are indeed a very special guest and I should treat you as such." The Thalmor man fixed his black and gold robe, humming a tune as he walked over to grab a torch.

"How much do you like oil, Levi?" 

The Ackerman glared at the elder man, watching as the elf lit a small portable fire box, putting a bowl on top of it. He poured oil in the bowl, intending to heat it up. "Now, that should give me plenty of time to try and convince you to speak up."

The ravenette looked away, sweat pooling at his temples, his legs bouncing up and down, nervous and anxious. He was terrified, but learned not to let it get to him or show it off to others, and he didn't want this asshole thinking he had Levi down for the count yet.

"All you have to do is point on a map where she is, and I will leave you here. You'll be patched up, healed, and escorted home where you can lay in your bed, away from this nightmare alive and well. And, since I find your fighting spirit so enlightening," the Thalmor snapped his fingers with an almost delightful grin. "Now, I'll have to talk to my boss about it, but I'm sure we can make an arrangement…

Show us where she is, and not only will you go home alive and well, but I'll even throw in the promise of your husband making it back home  _ alive _ and well."

Levi's eyes blew wide open in shock, and he knew he was spotted when the Thalmor man chuckled. 

"I see that has caught your interest. We'll escort him home back to where you live, all just for the low low price of some coordinates where a simple woman, a woman that doesn't care about you and sees you as a slave, by the way. Let me know and I'll talk with my boss about it. How's that sound?"

The man was close to breaking, everything in his body begging him to just give in, he knew the elf wouldn't betray his promise, mostly due to the fact they thrive off of deals like this, and it would affect their character lying like that no matter how evil they are. They never broke a promise, whether it be good, or evil.

Levi's eyes immediately flashed to Eren. His bright green eyes and cocky nature. The stupid jokes he would make to lighten up a mood, or the way he danced whenever Marco came over to practice. Or the way when he knew Levi was upset, he would sweep and wipe down the whole house top to bottom when Levi got back from delivering their weekly shipment into Whiterun.

The knowing promise that he would make it back home alive had his eyes welling up, his throat tight and dry as he couldn't shut his mouth anymore, his jaw dangling, broken from the rest of his skull. The Thalmor saw the trouble Levi was going through and gave him a shit eating grin.

"I know, life is full of tough choices… isn't it?" He spoke, barely above a whisper. He moved his hand up, using his finger to push Levi's chin up, the man crying out in pain as the movement forced him to look up at the elder man leaning closer. He stopped when he was only an inch or two away from Levi's face, a wicked grin that was nothing but teeth was the stuff of nightmares. The elf chuckled.

"Where...is...the brat?"

  
  


Levi was about to give in, his heart and brain buzzing and going numb at the shear tension alone before the Thalmor man's smile dropped to a frown, blood trickling out of his mouth.

His eyes went white, falling backwards due to his legs giving out on him, showing Levi who saved him. Levi's eye's quickly showed hope, before he immediately growled.

An arrow was removed from the dead elf's back. A soft wolf whistle as he pulled it out, putting it back in his crossbow to load it up. Putting the weapon away, the tall, blonde man walked over to the Ackerman, his eyes wide with fear and worry before untying him.

"Well...is it fair to say you look like shit?" The man chuckled, Levi groaning as he rubbed his wrists, his body still too weak to move on his own. Meaning this asshat had to carry him out, and that was something he never thought he had to do ever, yet here he is.

"It's alright, gimme a sec, I'm taking you to someone who can help, your sister-in-law showed up at my doorstep and I already knew what was going on. So be angry at her for asking me to help." 

Levi only rolled his eyes, obviously looking reluctant to have the blonde hold him, yet the moment he offered his arms Levi crawled into them, holding on with all the strength he had left in his body. Hoisting him up, the younger man taking the secret back way out he knew like the back of his hand, which had Levi questioning why, though he decided to keep quiet.

Leaving the city out a large sewer pipe under the castle, the man whistled for his horse, the noble steed running over with a speed Levi had never seen in a horse, it was almost magical. Though that could be his fatigue talking, he was exhausted and was fading in and out of consciousness. The blonde lightly pat his back, shaking his head. 

"No, you can't rest just yet, I'm sorry but I'm going to need you to stay awake, you can fall asleep once you're back to safety."

The Ackerman huffed as he was lifted up onto the horse with the man still holding him tight, the horse moving slowly as he grabbed for a leather bag.

"This isn't the first time I gave someone stitches on a horse, I know what I'm doing. All I'm going to ask from you is to stay still...oh! And take this-"

The blonde held up what looked like a vile of milk, though a bit thicker, and Levi grimaced and pulled his head back from the man holding him. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"It's not what you think it is, it's a muscle stitch, it'll have your tongue working again in no time. One of the best things I ever created. The ingredients aren't cheap and I almost lost a limb trying to acquire them, so don't spit it out."

Once Levi heard what it was, he lifted his head up as best he could almost comically fast, the doctor opening the vile and pouring a few drops in before Levi gagged, leaning up for him to let the liquid drip and pour out of his mouth as he couldn't cough yet. The blonde huffed, now having it all over his lap and shirt, he rubbed his temples, his glasses moving up as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's going to taste horrible, I know, but you have to let it absorb into your tongue. You don't need much, and the moment you can move your tongue, it should be gone. Please don't spit it all out on me, it took me weeks to make this."

Levi gagged again, glaring daggers at the blonde before showing his mouth again, the doctor quickly pouring some into Levi's mouth, holding his head up so he didn't spit it out again.

It felt like hours for Levi having that God awful liquid in his mouth when it only took 45 seconds for it to evaporate and disappear from his mouth entirely. Not only that, but his jaw felt a bit better too, reaching up he ran his hand over his jaw, the dried blood causing him to curse and wipe it on the doctor in front of him.

"Tha wa he wors ing I e-er ent ooh." Levi spat, trying to speak with his jaw still broken, looking up at the blonde man with anger clouded over his eyes. 

The blonde shrugged, tying the string on the needle before fixing his glasses and scratching the back of his ear, still trying to decipher what Levi said.  _ That...was the worst thing...I ever went through.  _ He finally nodded, agreeing to himself that's what Levi probably said.

"I think you experienced even more horrible things inside that castle, but who am I to say?" 

  
  


"Sich u my mouf, Jaeger."

  
  


"It's been years, Levi, call me Zeke." The blonde sighed, lifting up Levi's chin as he began sewing the corners of his mouth back together, the Ackerman staying surprisingly still and quiet for the whole procedure. His jaw was indeed almost dangling from the rest of Levi's skull, and if he were indeed just human, he would have to live the rest of his life without a jaw. Though, thankfully not only was he an Ackerman, but Zeke was an exquisite doctor that knew everything there ever could be about alchemy, healing and anatomy.

The sun was just rising over the horizon when the doctor was done, tying off that last bit of thread and cutting it, he put his tools back in the bag and bandaged the corners of his lips, a small smile on his face.

"There, better now?"

Levi hummed, "not bad." He ran his fingers over the bandages, feeling the sturdy material against his wound, tapping it. "Now, where are you taking me?" I've been riding the same horse as you for hours and it doesn't seem like you are telling it where to go."

Zeke took off his glasses to clean them, pulling out a simple white handkerchief from his pocket as he looked on the road. "Mikasa told me to take you somewhere safe where no one would go after you."

"Which is...where exactly? The ravenette crossed his arms, having enough strength to turn himself around on the horse, facing forward and pushing Zeke back as if he was now in control of the horse. The blonde only rolled his eyes, reaching around him to grab the rope controlling his horse.

"I'm taking you back to my place, I have someone you already know there since I know you wouldn't be able to stand being alone with me until we find Eren." Zeke explained, putting his glasses back on with a huff. Levi turned his head to look up at Zeke with slanted eyes.

"You're damn right, I would have rather stayed in that cell then spend a day with you alone."

"I did nothing for you to hate me... I saved your life without a second thought and I give you and Eren all the support in the world and yet I'm apparently worse than death to you." 

"I don't like you." Levi put it bluntly, and Zeke gave in with a sign, pulling his hood up as the sun glared in his eyes.

"You're welcome, by the way."


	23. Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean knew this was a horrible idea...

This was a horrible, horrible idea. Jean knew he shouldn't have walked into this stupid castle the moment he heard vampires lived here.

Most of them woke up a day later, their heads all throbbing in pain from the sudden ambush. Reiner was quick to be blamed by Jean, claiming Reiner lied about all of this and was somehow secretly in on killing them for food.

"Jean, I grew up here, everyone is extremely nice and thoughtful, I don't know what came over them! I doubt we were ambushed by the vampires!" Reiner yelled from the other cell across from Jean, who was tied in with Marco, Sasha and Connie, while the three shifters were in a cell across from them, tied up a bit more securely with the black collars the vampire wolves wear. A metal that cannot be broken. If they transform, their clothes will rip and they will come out of their dragon form naked when they're done. But if those collars cannot break, it will break their necks before they even have a chance.

It was smart, and even Eren had to give credit where credit is due. Annie was just as pissed, but not so much at Reiner. Walking into this palace, she immediately felt...almost warm, secure despite vampires crawling about. She recognized the place without a doubt, but she couldn't remember a single thing about it.

"Well I don't know either, all I know is we're stuck down here where they keep their food." Jean shouted back, struggling against the chains that kept his hands tied to the wall. Reiner groaned and went to retaliate before an iron door was open, making everyone turn their heads to the cause of the noise.

"Put him down there with the rest, I'll check on the guards by the vampires, none of them are escaping with their lives!" A guard yelled, a soft groan then being heard.

Reiner's ears pricked up, and Annie subconsciously widened her eyes, seeing as two men brought down a tall, tanned man with simple black robes on. Opening the cell they quickly threw him down, locking his wrists into the chains. Clapping the black metal collar around his neck they both made a run for it, dashing quickly out of the cell. The man was still in a state of being awake and still unconscious, his eyes slanted and his breathing slow.

"What in Sithis's name is going on..." He tried kicking on the floor, thought his body was too tired for such an act. His eyes dark and sharp, pearl white fangs on display. Bags were under his eyes and his body looked slim, though none of that mattered to Reiner as his heart picked up, and Annie began to smile.

"Bertholdt?" He squinted at the prince, the man turning at such an informal use of his name before he dropped the act, his smile also growing as he saw both his friends sitting there with him.

"H-Holy shit, Reiner.. Thank the Lord's-" Bertholdt gasped, looking over at the orc as well. "And Annie, you're alive. What's going on? Who's this. Why- Who-" He gestured to Eren, the brunette blowing his long bangs out of his eyes.

"Hey, welcome to the party." Was all Eren said sarcastically, smirking as he laid down further onto the floor. Bertholdt was defiently in a fit of confusion, rage, relief, laziness, and many other emotions, but for right now his face displayed that of confusion before the others.

"Ok, we'll explain here in a second, but first-" Reiner cleared his throat, looking over at Jean, Marco, Connie and Sasha. He felt guilty that they were all stuck into this, and the fact Bertholdt was now here too made a mix of emotions spiral over the blonde, not knowing where to start.

"The high king was trying to perform the ritual…" Jean started off, everyone turning to face him, Bertholdt's eyes went wide at the human, though Jean ignored it and continued on. "Turns out, someone else is too, and it looks like they got the vampires trapped along with us. It was my job to find all of the shifters and find the princess before returning to Solitude, but...looks like I failed in keeping everyone safe."

"They haven't found Ymir yet, have they?" Bertholdt barely spoke above a whisper, and Jean began to nod, his neck cracking from the sudden movement after being still for so long.

"N-No...We were actually looking for her, but once we found Reiner… he said there was only one person who could track her down, and that was you. So we came back here, trying to see if we could take you back and have you help us, that's when some girl named River attacked us, she was like your steward or something." 

Bertholdt nodded, though he was lost already as to why he's here now, and why all of this is happening now? He clicked his tongue, looking back over at Reiner with a questioning glare.

"How long was I out for?" He yawned.

The blacksmith sighed, hoping Bertholdt wouldn't have asked that question, guilt stirring in his gut. "A-About 5 years. I'm 23 now."

Bertholdt almost choked on air, his mouth open as he gawked at his friend. "You're telling me you only  _ now _ woke me up from that hot mess?!"

"Not like I  _ could,  _ Bert. It's a long story I really don't feel like explaining right now, Bertl, ok? Can we get out of this mess first, then you can be angry at me?" Reiner pushed back, sweat pooling at his temples as his anger was rising. Eren was between them, and Jean swore he could see the brunette contemplating murder right before his very eyes.

"Guys…" Eren spoke between his teeth. "If you fight while I'm right here, neither of you will be leaving here alive." Eren thrashed his head, glaring daggers at both of the men beside him. "Prince of vampires or not, I am not afraid to get my hands dirty. And I will. Now is  _ not _ the time to fight and bicker. What we need to do now is get out of here and quickly find Ymir. You said you can track where she is?"

Bertholdt nodded slowly. "Yes. As a descendant of Hermaeus Mora, I can access information across generations of mankind. Though there's a price for knowledge."

"Name it," Jean and Eren both said unanimously, looking at Bertholdt with serious expressions.  _ They weren't joking around _ .

"It's a trade off. You tell me something I don't know, and I'll tell you whatever you need to know. Now you can try to ask a question like 'what's my favorite color?' But as long as it's been written down or spoken out loud I have access to it." 

Eren hummed, closing his eyes in thought. Opening his mouth to quickly ask a question with undeniable confidence.

"Well, what is-"

"Your favorite color is red because it was the color of your mother's wedding dress."

Eren pulled back with a huff, he tested the waters, and seeing Bertholdt wasn't lying, he knew that was going to be trickier than he thought.

"Anything that someone has said… or was written down…" Jean wishes Marco would wake up along with Sasha and Connie, all three of them were pretty smart, and he knew they would be able to quickly think of something. He closed his eyes, Eren asking a bunch more stupid questions to the point where Jean wanted to smack him if his hands weren't tied.

"Ok, ok, how about-"

"No, cows can't do that."

"How do you know what I'm going to say before I even finish?!" Eren kicked the ground, Bertholdt rolling his eyes as he leaned against the wall. 

"You're predictable."

"Bertholdt be nice," Reiner glared at his friend, in which the vampire rolled his eyes in return. 

"I haven't eaten in five years, Reiner. Five. Years. Oh, and I'm being held captive in my own castle by my own people, and I just found out I could have been easily saved five years ago. I'm a little grumpy right now." Bertholdt looked back, Reiner not used to the sudden change in attitude of his friend, yet he can see why he'd be upset, so instead of fighting, Reiner only looked down at the ground and huffed.

As hours ticked by, Jean began to grow antsy, he hasn't seen Armin in hours and the three next to him haven't woken up yet. His mind was flying through every 'what if' in the book, making his anxiety worse

Bertholdt, Reiner, Eren and Annie all seemed to calm down, though Bertholdt still looked on edge, but Jean cocked that up to him just being hungry, since Bertholdt's eyes were still red, his eyes getting darker and darker the more time went on, and his fangs never retracted. 

Jean usually never did this, but he looked up to the ceiling of his cell, closing his eyes, and he started to pray. Pray to any God or Goddess out there who was listening that Armin was ok, and that they would hopefully get out of this mess soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world to me <3


End file.
